¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?
by eme-al-cubo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Keitarô hubiera entrado en la Tôdai en su primera intentona? ¿Qué nuevo giro hubiera dado su vida? Descúbrelo en este fic. NOTA: ¡En racha! ¡Episodio 17!
1. Soy estudiante de la Tôdai

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 1: Soy estudiante de la Tôdai, ¿te puedo invitar a algo?

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

_Dos niños, un chico y una chica, juegan alegremente en un parque de arena. La niña habla mientras el niño la escucha.   
**Niña**: ¿Sabes? Si dos personas que se quieren, entran juntas en la Tôdai, viven felices para siempre.   
**Niño**: Eh...   
La niña le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le anuncia:   
**Niña**: Cuando seamos mayores, iremos juntos a la Tôdai. _

La niña se aleja en un camión de mudanzas mientras el niño corre junto al camión.   
**Niña**: ¡Adiós, Keitarô, adióoos! Cuando seamos mayores, ¡nos encontraremos en la Tôdai! ¡Prometido!   
El niño se cae y se queda mirando razonando lo que dijo su amiguita.   
**Niño**: Eh... ¡¡VALE!! ¡¡EN LA TÔDAI!!

* * *

Quince años después.   
**Chico de pelo castaño**: Lo estoy viendo y no me lo creo. Es simplemente imposible de creer.   
**Keitarô**: "Me llamo Keitarô Urashima. Tengo 18 años, y no tengo novia. Pero al menos he aprobado los exámenes de ingreso a la Tôdai."   
**Chico de pelo castaño**: Keitarô, en serio, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Dicen que en estos exámenes son muy desconfiados... Y no me puedo creer que aprobaras sin copiarte...   
**Keitarô**: No, no me copié, sólo estudié demasiado, Masayuki... (Además, me estropeaste el momento autobiográfico.)   
Keitarô y su amigo Masayuki están enfrente de la lista de admitidos a la Universidad de Tokyo y, efectivamente, Keitarô se encuentra entre los admitidos.   
**Masayuki**: Bueno, tal vez ahora por fin logres ligar... Cuando las chicas se enteren de que estás en la Tôdai van a caer rendidas a tus pies.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... esto... tampoco creo que... "¿Y la chica de mis recuerdos? ¿Lo habrá recordado? ¿Habrá aprobado? ¿Dónde está?"   
**Chica**: Ahí va, no he aprobado.   
Keitarô se viró para ver a una preciosa chica de pelo castaño envuelto en una trenza que, a pesar de su reciente comentario, llevaba una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja.   
**Masayuki**: Oh, ¿tú también has suspendido? Soy Masayuki Haitani. Dime tu nombre para que podamos vivir juntos a partir de ahora la dura vida del cateado.   
**Chica**: Me llamo Mutsumi Otohime, pero no he suspendido... Allí dice otra cosa...   
Los tres personajes miran fijamente y Keitarô es el primero en reaccionar.   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Ahí dice "No presentado".   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, ¿será por eso que no me han admitido?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Cómo pensabas aprobar sin presentarte al examen!?   
**Mutsumi**: Pues no sé... Supongo que no ha servido de nada, ¿no?   
**Keitarô**: "Ésto... ésto es increible... No puede ser que esta chica sea tan ingenua..."   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Y tú has aprobado?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... ¿Yo? Yo sí... Sí he aprobado.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué alegría!   
**Keitarô**: "Pero si ni siquiera me conoce, ¿está loca o qué?" Eh, gracias, gracias... Eh... Yo soy Keitarô Urashima...   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?   
**Keitarô**: "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Le suena mi nombre!? Su cara también me suena mucho. ¿No será que esta chica es...?"   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Ah, claro! Eres el que tiene menos nota de todos los admitidos. Pasaste con la nota justa, me fijé antes.   
Keitarô se cayó de espaldas al escuchar ésto.   
**Keitarô**: Oye, y si no te presentaste al examen, ¿para qué has venido a mirar las notas?   
Mutsumi le miró con una sonrisa aún más dulce que la que llevaba desde que llegó cuando le dijo:   
**Mutsumi**: Pues porque hice una promesa...   
**Keitarô**: "¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Una promesa? Vale, lo de mi nombre, acepto que no me recuerde, como yo no recuerdo el suyo... Pero lo de la promesa es..."   
**Chica**: ¡Ah, Mutsumi, has venido!   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Por supuesto, Kasumi, te lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!   
Keitarô volvió a caerse de espaldas...   
**Keitarô**: "Creo que ya está claro que no es la chica de mis recuerdos... Todos son imaginaciones mías..."   
**Masayuki**: Bueno, Keitarô, ¿qué tal si nos vamos por ahí a celebrar tu aprobado? Podemos invitar a estas chicas...   
Pero al mirar, sólo estaba la tal Kasumi mirando para el suelo sorprendida.   
**Masayuki**: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y Mutsu...?   
Keitarô lo tocó con el dedo en el hombro y le señaló hacia el suelo donde estaba Mutsumi tirada, con muy mal aspecto.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Habrá que llevarla a un hospital o algo, ¿no?! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!   
**Kasumi**: No te preocupes, en menos de un minuto estará bien de nuevo...   
**Keitarô**: Eh... ¿Qué?   
En efecto, de repente Mutsumi se levantó sonriendo como no había parado desde que llegó y se echó una mano a la cabeza.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, ¿me he desmayado?   
**Keitarô**: (Ésto... ¿Ésto es normal?)   
**Kasumi**: Bueno, Mutsumi, vienes a comer a mi casa, ¿verdad?   
Y ambas amigas se fueron hablando dejando sólos a los muchachos... Y dejando con la palabra en la boca al pobre Masayuki.   
**Masayuki**: Bueno, de peces está el mar lleno, vámonos por ahí que seguro que encontramos a chicas bonitas que no se podrán resistir a los encantos de un estudiante de la Tôdai y su mejor amigo. ¡Vamos!   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Masayuki... Yo no...   
Pero Masayuki ya había emprendido la marcha. Keitarô se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo. 

**Keitarô**: Esto... Masayuki... Verás... Es que lo de ir presumiendo de ser universitario no me parece...   
**Masayuki**: Vamos, Keitarô, tienes que relajarte de vez en cuando... ¡Que no te has comido un rosco en 18 años! ¡Mira esas dos preciosidades!   
Tal como Masayuki había dicho, había dos jóvenes muchachas caminando de frente hacia ellos. Ambas llevaban pequeñas coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza e iban vestidas de colegialas. Una era pelirroja y la otra rubia, la primera llevaba el pelo más largo que la segunda, y ésta segunda aparentaba ser más mayor que la primera, además de estar mejor desarrollada...   
**Masayuki**: ¡Vamos al ataque!   
**Keitarô**: Esto... ¡Espera!   
Masayuki se colocó justo enfrente de las chicas agarrándole las manos a la rubia mientras se presentaba.   
**Masayuki**: Hola, mi nombre es Masayuki Haitani, para lo que gusten...   
Pero la catástrofe estaba anunciada, Keitarô, que había venido corriendo a intentar parar a Masayuki, no pudo frenar a tiempo, chocó con Masayuki, quien cayó a un lado, y Keitarô acabó chocando con la pelirroja y cayendo sobre ella.   
**Keitarô**: Yo... yo... Esto...   
En ese momento fue cuando Keitarô se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano sobre el pecho de la muchacha.   
**Pelirroja**: Per... ver...   
**Keitarô**: Perdón, perdón...   
**Pelirroja**: ...¡¡¡TIDO!!!   
Y Keitarô salió volando por el cielo tras recibir un puñetazo de dicha muchacha.   
**Masayuki**: Vaya, qué fuerza... ¡Huy, qué tarde es! ¡Mis padres estarán esperándome para comer!   
Y dicho esto, Masayuki puso pies en polvorosa.   
**Rubia**: Hay que ver, Naru, ¡los has espantado!   
**Naru**: ¿¡Q... qué los he espantado!? ¿¡Tú has visto como cayó encima mía ese pervertido!?   
**Rubia**: Sí, pero podríamos haberle intentado sacar algo de pasta, ya sabes, un almuerzo gratis y demás.   
**Naru**: Kitsune, eres de lo que no hay. 

**Keitarô**: Ay...

* * *

Keitarô abrió la puerta de su casa y, para variar, no había nadie esperándolo.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Hola, ya he llegado!   
**Sra. Urashima**: ¿¡Qué horas de llegar son estas, Keitarô!? ¡La comida ya debe de estar fría, prepárate algo tú!   
**Keitarô**: "Ni siquiera le interesa si he entrado o no en la universidad... Qué padres estos..."   
En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Como no parecía que nadie fuera a cogerlo, se resignó y lo cogió.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Sí? Ah, hola, abuela, ¿qué tal? ¿Te pasó con papá? Ah, vale... Sí, me han admitido... Bueno, con la nota mínima, pero... Al menos estoy dentro. No, no la he encontrado. ¿Ahora? Bueno, es que no he comido y... ¡Pero tardaría por lo menos una hora en llegar allí, me muero de hambre en el camino! Bueno, está bien...   
**Sra. Urashima**: ¿Quién era, Keitarô?   
**Keitarô**: Era la abuela Hinata, quería que fuera a verla.   
**Sra. Urashima**: Has tenido suerte, podrás almorzar algo comestible...   
**Keitarô**: (Gracias por los ánimos, mamá) ¡Bueno, me voy!   
**Sra. Urashima**: ¡Dale recuerdos a tu abuela y tu tía!   
**Keitarô**: Ok, se los daré.

* * *

**Keitarô**: "Esta es la pensión Hinata... Hacía años que no venía, ¿por qué mi abuela estaría tan impaciente por que viniera?"   
Keitarô entró en la pensión, pero no vio a nadie.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Hola? ¿Abuela?   
Dando una vuelta por la casa, Keitarô pasó por la cocina, pero vio que no había nada preparado. Su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde esa mañana...   
Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una puerta que parecía llevar a un patio interior.   
**Keitarô**: "¡Claro, los baños termales! ¡No los recordaba! Seguramente la abuela se esté dando un baño."   
Keitarô abrió la puerta y se acercó a los baños, no parecía haber nadie... Hasta que se acercó y se fijó que sí había gente, sólo que tras una roca...   
**Naru**: ¿Quién...?   
Keitarô entonces reconoció a las dos chicas del mediodía, a las que Masayuki se había intentado ligar.   
**Kitsune**: Vaya, si es el chico del mediodía.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Nos has seguido hasta aquí!?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Yo no... Pues... Creo que me voy.   
Keitarô, recordando el puñetazo que había recibido antes, decidió salir corriendo, pero la chica no se dio por vencido, así que mientras se vestía le gritaba.   
**Naru**: ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No huyas!   
**Keitarô**: ¿Acaso te crees que soy idiota?   
Keitarô, huyendo de ambas chicas que iban detrás suya, ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando decidió subir las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que arriba no tendría escapatoria. Por suerte, para él...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Abuela! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!   
**Hinata**: Keitarô, ¿por qué corres?   
Entonces es cuando aparecieron ambas chicas, Naru furiosa y Kitsune divertida.   
**Naru**: Cuidado, abuela, ¡es un pervertido!   
**Hinata**: ¿De qué habláis? Este es mi nieto, Keitarô, el de la Tôdai.   
**Naru**: ¿T... T... Tôdai? ¿T... t... tú estudias en la T... Tô... Tòdai?   
**Kitsune**: ¡Guau! ¡En la Tôdai! ¡Ya me parecía a mí que este chico era más de lo que parecía!   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Yo...   
**Kitsune**: ¿Y en qué carrera estás?   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Cogí derecho aunque no sé si...   
**Kitsune**: ¡¡Derecho!! ¿Lo oyes, Naru? ¡Derecho en la Tôdai! ¡Será abogado o trabajará para el ministerio de hacienda! (Además, heredará esta pensión, lo que si le quitamos el hecho de que sea un pervertido, que me importa bien poco, podríamos decir que es un muy buen partido.)   
**Naru**: ¡¡Kitsune!! ¿De qué hablas?   
**Hinata**: Lo cierto es que a Keitarô lo he llamado a venir yo, para felicitarle ya que hoy le dieron los resultados de las pruebas de acceso y ha aprobado. Y de paso, ya que Naru también quiere entrar en la Tôdai, quería que le explicara como son las pruebas de acceso.   
**Naru**: No hace falta que ningún pervertido me cuente como son las pruebas de acceso. Además de que me lo imagino, ya tenemos al profesor Seta.   
**Hinata**: Pero el profesor Seta hace muchos años que se graduó, tal vez hayan cambiado las pruebas.   
**Naru**: ¡Pero el profesor Seta trabaja en la Tôdai!   
**Hinata**: Sí, pero ya le conoces, si no estamos hablando de una ruina arqueológica, no se entera de nada.   
En ese momento se hizo un silencio... Hasta que sonaron las tripas de Keitarô.   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Lo siento...   
**Hinata**: ¡Es verdad, te había prometido que ibas a comer aquí! Lo siento, se me había olvidado...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡QUÉEEEE!? O sea, que hoy no voy a tener almuerzo...   
**Hinata**: Bueno, podemos ir al restaurante de Haruka, de paso le cuentas de tu aprobado.

* * *

Hinata, Kitsune, Naru y Haruka están alrededor del hambriento Keitarô, que no para de devorar.   
**Haruka**: Así que al final lograste entrar en la Tôdai, ¿eh?   
**Keitarô**: Ajá...   
**Haruka**: Y a la primera, eso es todo un mérito.   
**Keitarô**: Ajá...   
**Naru**: Pues no entiendo de dónde has sacado el tiempo para estudiar, si en tus ratos libres te dedicas a espiar y sobar a las chicas.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Te he dicho que no lo he hecho a posta!   
**Naru**: Ya, ya...   
**Keitarô**: Pues piensa lo que quieras, no pienso discutir con una niñata que se cree atractiva.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué me has llamado!?   
Keitarô acabó con la cara incrustada en su cuenco mientras la abuela intentaba imponer paz.   
**Hinata**: Calma, calma, ya se que las circunstancias en que os habéis conocido han sido malas, pero creo que podréis llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Amiga yo!? ¿¡De ésto!?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Oye, que tengo nombre! (Y si no quieres decirlo, al menos di "este" en vez de "ésto".)   
**Hinata**: Bueno, ambos compartís un sueño. Keitarô ya lo ha cumplido, ahora te toca cumplirlo a tí, Naru.   
Ambos se quedaron callados meditando. Keitarô mirando algo sorprendido que Naru se había quedado muda.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué me estás mirando!?   
Y Keitarô salió volando por la puerta del restaurante.   
**Hinata**: Acabarán llevándose bien.   
**Haruka**: Nunca he podido saber si estás siendo irónica o hablando en serio. 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido este primer episodio? Como habréis comprobado me he tomado ciertas libertades con este fic... Como veis, todavía la residencia Hinata está algo vacía, pero tránquilos, que en breve tendréis a la pequeña Shinobu por aquí. ¿Y Motoko y Kaolla? Calma, todo a su tiempo. A la que más podréis echar de menos será a Sarah, que hasta que Seta no vuelva de los EE UU no podrá traerla... y eso es ya después de que Naru se examine en la Tôdai (para lo que quedan aún unos dos años...). Al menos ya tenéis aquí a un pequeño repertorio de personajes, tenemos a la abuela Hinata a la que tan poco conocimos en la serie, tenemos a nuestros protagonistas Keitarô y Naru, tenemos a Masayuki (Kimiaki sólo tenía 1 cate al principio de la serie, lo que significa que Keitarô lo tuvo que conocer tras su primer cate... tránquilos, no me he olvidado de él), también a Kitsune y a Haruka. Además espero que les haya gustado el cameo de Mutsumi al comienzo del episodio, no nos olvidaremos de ella, es más, pronto volverá. Si preguntáis que donde está Kanako... En el manga dice que crecieron separados, así que no tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde está, pero no puede estar en casa de Keitarô (ya que, como ya he dicho, crecieron separados), ni en la residencia (ya que si no, Naru y Kitsune deberían conocerla cuando ella apareció), por lo que deduzco (y si hay que incluirlo, lo incluiré) que está en un colegio interno... Bien, si queréis comentar algo, ya sabéis, podeis hacerlo a . Encantado de responder vuestros mails. Ah, también comentar unos detalles con las edades... En el manga comienzan diciendo que Keitarô tiene 19 años, Kitsune, 20 y Naru 17... Probablemente, Keitarô no tardara mucho en cumplir los 20 ya que es la edad a la que nos tiene acostumbrado relacionar al protagonista... Sin embargo, lo extraño es que en el episodio en que Kitsune cuenta a Keitarô sobre Seta, menciona que era un año mayor que Naru (cuando es 3 años mayor). Voy a intentar arreglar eso (que no sé si fue error de Akamatsu-sensei o de traducción) a mi manera, espero que no les moleste... Bueno, sayonara, ¡hasta la próxima!

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 2:   
Problemas infantiles en la feria 


	2. Problemas infantiles en la feria

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 2: Problemas infantiles en la feria

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Keitarô**: Masayuki, ¿se puede saber a qué venimos a la feria?   
**Masayuki**: ¿A qué va a ser, Keitarô? ¡A ligar! Todavía opino que tu influencia como estudiante de la Tôdai puede hacer que nos caigan unas chicas muy, muy lindas.   
**Keitarô**: (¿Por qué esa perreta con ligar?)   
En efecto, ambos muchachos caminan por una feria y Masayuki no deja de mirar cada chica que pasa.   
**Masayuki**: Bueno, si no empezamos ya, nunca conseguiremos nada.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Y por qué siempre tienes que meterme a mí?   
**Masayuki**: ¿Hace falta que lo vuelva a repetir? Lo de la Tôdai es un buen reclamo.   
**Keitarô**: (Debí imaginármelo)   
En ese momento, Keitarô ve a dos chicas que le eran muy familiares, espantando al pobre muchacho.   
**Keitarô**: Es... Es esa... Na... Na... Naru.   
**Masayuki**: ¿De qué hablas? Ah, las chicas de ayer... ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? 

**Kitsune**: Eh, Naru, mira, el estudiante de la Tôdai, con su amigo... A lo mejor, ese chico también está en la Tôdai, nos tocarían dos buenos partidos, ¿qué te parece? ¡Viviríamos como reinas cuando se gradúen!   
**Naru**: Kitsune, no puedes parar de pensar siempre en lo mismo.   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, no seas estrecha, vamos a acercarnos.   
**Naru**: Pe... pero... ¡Espera!   
Pero Kitsune ya había agarrado el brazo de Naru para llevarla con los muchachos. 

**Kitsune**: ¡Eh, Keitarô!   
**Masayuki**: Aquí vienen, ¿es que las conoces?   
**Keitarô**: Preferiría irme de a...   
Sin embargo, Masayuki lo agarra por el cuello.   
**Masayuki**: Ni de coña, ahora que por fin vamos a poder ligar con estas dos preciosidades, no me vas a chafar el plan. ¡Mira! Hasta te dejo elegir con la que te quedes.   
**Keitarô**: Déjate de estupideces.   
**Kitsune**: Hola, Keitarô, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿También estudia en la Tôdai?   
**Masayuki**: Buenas, encantadora señorita. Mi nombre es Masayuki Haitani, y no, yo no estudio en la Tôdai... Para mí eso...   
**Kitsune**: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. (Naru, éste para tí, yo me quedo con Keitarô.)   
**Naru**: (¿¡Qué!?)   
**Kitsune**: Keitarô, ¿cómo estás, vamos a dar un paseo? La noche está preciosa, ¿eh?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Kitsune...   
**Kitsune**: Ah... Te lo has aprendido, ¿eh? En verdad mi nombre es Mitsune Konno, Kitsune es sólo un apodo, pero te permito que me llames así... Si tú quieres, claro.   
**Keitarô**: "¿Esta chica está flirteando conmigo o ésto es un sueño? Tal vez Masayuki al final tenga razón y lo de la Tôdai sea un buen reclamo para las chicas..." 

"**Kitsune**: Keitarô, estudiando en la Tôdai, sabes que puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras.   
**Naru**: Sí, y conmigo también." 

**Keitarô**: "¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Que haya tenido suerte con esta chica no significa que vaya a tener suerte con todas."   
**Kitsune**: ¿Y qué tal si me llevas a comer a algún lado, Keitarô?   
**Keitarô**: "¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Una cita!?" 

**Masayuki**: "Bueno, me he quedado yo con esta chica, aunque tampoco está nada mal, y es bastante linda... Sólo que me da un poco de miedo, por lo de ayer..."   
**Naru**: "Maldita Kitsune, ¿cómo puedes hacerme ésto? Y encima no puedo volver a la residencia ahora porque ella tiene todo mi dinero."   
**Masayuki**: Bueno, preciosa, ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?   
Pero Naru no contestó, simplemente comenzó a caminar detrás de Keitarô y Kitsune.   
**Naru**: "No puedo permitir que se me pierda. ¿Cómo volvería a la residencia después?"   
**Masayuki**: Vamos, bonita, no seas tímida.   
**Naru**: "No sé quién es peor, si ese pervertido o este pelmazo."   
**Masayuki**: Bueno, he de reconocerte que me gustan las chicas como tú, que se hacen las difíciles y...   
Un puñetazo de Naru que estrelló a Masayuki contra el suelo le hizo callar.   
**Naru**: ¡Ya no aguantaba más!   
**Masayuki**: L... lo siento... "Si ya sabía yo que esta chica era peligrosa..."

* * *

Un par de horas después...   
**Kitsune**: Gracias por la velada, Keitarô, ha sido estupendo, tenemos que repetirlo. ¡Adiós!   
**Keitarô**: A... adiós... "¿Las citas con chicas son así? Me he gastado más hoy de lo que me gastaba en desayunos en un mes..."   
En ese momento, Keitarô se viró y vio a una pequeña niña de pelo azul que intentaba acertar en un puesto de peluches con una pistolita, pero que no paraba de fallar. Finalmente, la niña empezó a llorar. Apenado, Keitarô se acercó a la niña.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?   
**Niña**: Es que... Me gusta aquel peluche, pero no consigo acertar.   
**Keitarô**: A ver, déjame probar a mí, ¿cual es?   
**Niña**: Ese, ese redondo con bigotes de gato.   
**Keitarô**: Ah, ya lo veo. Espera que apunte...   
Keitarô se concentró, apuntó y... falló, pero al menos le dio a una rana que estaba junto a dicho muñeco.   
**Keitarô**: Lo siento, creo que no tengo mucha puntería.   
La niña cogió la rana (algo fea, por cierto, pero bueno) y le sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.   
**Niña**: N... no importa... Mu... Muchas gracias, señor.   
**Keitarô**: Me llamo Keitarô. Keitarô Urashima.   
Keitarô extendió la mano a la niña que, nerviosa, se apresuró en apretársela, aunque Keitarô notó que no la apretó mucho.   
**Niña**: Shinobu Maehara.   
Keitarô sonrió cuando oyó una voz detrás suya.   
**Naru**: ¿No es un poco pequeña para tí?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Pensaba que te habías ido con Kitsune!   
**Naru**: Eh... ¿Kitsune se ha ído? (Mecachis, a casa caminando.)   
Entonces escucharon la voz de una señora llamando a la niña.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Quién es? ¿Tu madre?   
**Shinobu**: N... no quiero ir.   
La niña se escondió detrás de Keitarô mientras ambos miraban sorprendidos.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué ocurre?   
**Shinobu**: No quiero ir a casa. Mamá acaba de discutir con papá. Y después de discutir con papá siempre me grita a mí.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Que... te grita?   
**Naru**: Debes llevarla con su madre.   
**Keitarô**: P... pero... No puedo dejarla con una madre que le grita...   
**Naru**: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Adoptarla?   
**Keitarô**: Pues no lo sé, pero por ahora no dejaré que su madre se la lleve. ¡Ven conmigo, Shinobu!   
Ambos salieron corriendo dejando a Naru contrariada.   
**Naru**: ¿Es demasiado bueno o demasiado imbécil? ¡Esperadme!   
Y la chica salió corriendo detrás de la pareja. 

**Naru**: Bueno, como dicen en las películas, puedes correr pero no podrás esconderte.   
**Keitarô**: Ya lo sé, sólo quiero buscar una solución. Si ella está asustada y no quiere volver a casa... Tal vez esperar a que su madre se tranquilice...   
**Shinobu**: Mi madre no se tranquiliza... Y si no me encuentra se enfada todavía más...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Quéeeee!?   
**Naru**: Bravo, acabas de meterla en un aprieto mayor.   
**Keitarô**: Y, Shinobu, ¿por qué discuten tus papás?   
**Shinobu**: No lo sé, creo que es porque vamos a mudarnos.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Por qué os mudáis?   
**Shinobu**: Papá consiguió un trabajo en Osaka. Y por eso tenemos que mudarnos para allá. Pero yo no quiero irme, no quiero dejar mi colegio ni esta ciudad.   
Ambos adolescentes se quedaron algo contrariados. De repente, una chispa vino a la cabeza del estudiante universitario.   
**Keitarô**: Naru.   
**Naru**: Eh... ¿Sí?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Sabes si la abuela tiene habitaciones libres?   
**Naru**: Claro, todavía tiene bast... ¿Qué piensas hacer?   
**Keitarô**: Tal vez hablando con su madre, Shinobu pueda quedarse en la pensión.   
**Naru**: Pero... Keitarô, este asunto no te concierne.   
**Keitarô**: Vamos, Naru, ¿serías capaz de dejar que se fuera a un sitio donde no conoce a nadie y con unos padres que le gritan cada vez que discuten?   
**Naru**: Eh... Yo...   
**Keitarô**: Vamos a hablar con su madre.

* * *

**Sra. Maehara**: ¡Shinobu! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo o mamá se va a enfadar! ¡¡Shinobu!!   
**Keitarô**: Señora Maehara, ¿está buscando a su hija?   
La señora se viró hacia el muchacho, viendo que Shinobu se escondía detrás del joven. Naru observaba unos cuantos metros atrás.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Gracias por encontrarla, muchacho, no había forma.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Es cierto que se van a mudar a Osaka?   
**Sra. Maehara**: Sí, pasado mañana, ¿por qué?   
**Keitarô**: Verá... Shinobu me ha contado que no quiere dejar su colegio ni esta ciudad, y estaba pensando que se podría quedar en la pensión que dirige mi abuela.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Pe... pero... Imposible, no podemos permitirlo. Nos vamos a Osaka precísamente porque necesitamos dinero.   
**Keitarô**: Tránquila, yo hablaré con mi abuela para que la deje quedarse gratis.   
**Sra. Maehara**: No... no puedo permitirlo...   
**Shinobu**: Yo... podría cocinar o fregar... para pagar mi estancia...   
**Sra. Maehara**: ¿Qué dices, Shinobu?   
En ese momento apareció cierta persona para unirse a la conversación.   
**Hinata**: Tránquila, señora, en la pensión hay espacio de sobra y valoro mucho el juicio de mi nieto, así que si él cree que la niña deba quedarse en la residencia, se podrá quedar.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Se... Señora Urashima. No sabía que usted fuera la abuela de este muchacho.   
**Naru**: Kitsune, ¿qué hacéis vosotras aquí?   
**Kitsune**: Al llegar a la residencia me dí cuenta de que me había llevado tu dinero... Vinimos para llevarte a la residencia... (Lo siento, jejeje...)   
**Sra. Maehara**: Bueno, supongo que no estará tan mal. ¿Tú quieres ir, Shinobu?   
Shinobu miró a su madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Mañana la llevaré a su residencia, señora. Ya que el equipaje lo teníamos listo, no tendremos problema.   
**Hinata**: Me alegro mucho.   
**Shinobu**: ¡M... muchas gracias, se... señor Keitarô!   
**Keitarô**: Llámame Keitarô, simplemente.   
**Shinobu**: Vale.   
Shinobu se despidió de sus nuevos amigos por poco tiempo. Cuando ya se hubo ido, Naru comentó:   
**Naru**: Keitarô, no puedes ir resolviendo los problemas de todo el mundo.   
**Keitarô**: Ya lo sé, Naru, pero es que... La ví tan triste...   
Naru se quedó mirándolo... En el fondo no era tan mal muchacho.   
**Hinata**: Bueno, es hora de que volvamos a la residencia. ¿Tú vas para casa ya, Keitarô?   
**Keitarô**: S... sí. Supongo que sí. (¿Dónde se habrá metido Masayuki?)   
**Masayuki**: ¡¡¡KEITARO!!! ¡¡¡MAL AMIGO!!!   
**Keitarô**: ¿Q... qué ocurre...? (¿Por qué llevas esa tirita en la nariz?)   
**Masayuki**: Tú sabías que esa tipeja era completamente insociable, y por eso te fuiste con la otra, ¿verdad?   
**Keitarô**: (Calma, calma...)

* * *

Dos días después de que salieran los resultados del examen de ingreso, Keitarô vuelve a la Tôdai para formalizar la matrícula. Las listas de admitidos todavía están colocadas, y una chica pelirroja está mirándolas...   
**Keitarô**: Eh... ¿Naru?   
La chica se giró algo sorprendida al escuchar su nombre, cuando vio a Keitarô.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Tú qué!? ¿¡Me estás siguiendo o qué!?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Yo sólo he venido a hacer la matrícula, eres tú la que no tendría por qué estar aquí!   
En ese momento, Naru se calló, y luego sonrió divertida.   
**Naru**: Es verdad, tienes razón.   
Keitarô se quedó completamente atónito. Nunca había visto a Naru de esa forma, y se la veía completamente preciosa... Pero se ganó otro buen puñetazo de Naru   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué miras!?   
**Keitarô**: Lo... lo siento...   
Keitarô recogió los papeles que se le habían caído y se levantó, listo para entrar.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, dale saludos a todas de mi parte, yo voy a entrar.   
**Naru**: Keitarô...   
Keitarô se paró en seco al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre de una forma tan tímida.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Q... qué pasa...?   
**Naru**: Bueno, quería pedirte disculpas... Ayer hiciste un buen trabajo con la madre de Shinobu, y en vez de decírtelo, te reproché que no podías ir haciéndote el héroe.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Ah, no pasa nada! ¡También lo que dijiste tenías razón, no puedo ir ayudando a cada niña indefensa que vea por la calle!   
**Naru**: Entonces, ¿me perdonas?   
**Keitarô**: Por supuesto.   
Naru sonrió, dejando otra vez sorprendido a Keitarô, pero esta vez dejó de mirarla inmediatamente (el golpe anterior todavía le dolía).   
**Naru**: Vas a entrar, ¿no?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Sí.   
**Naru**: ¿Podría entrar contigo? Me gustaría ver la universidad por dentro.   
Keitarô se sorprendió.   
**Keitarô**: Está bien, vamos.   
Naru sonrió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Keitarô. 

Rato más tarde, ambos muchachos salían de la universidad (Keitarô con unos cuantos moratones de más).   
**Naru**: Estoy deseando que pasen unos años para poder venir a estudiar aquí.   
**Keitarô**: Tránquila, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes ahora, que desde que se acerquen los exámenes de ingreso te vas a sentir agobiadísima...   
**Naru**: Ya, me imagino.   
En ese momento, una idea le vino a la mente a Keitarô, y...   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Naru...   
**Naru**: ¿Sí?   
**Keitarô**: ¿P... por qué quieres... entrar en la Tôdai... precísamente...?   
**Naru**: Bueno, es algo ridículo... Me da algo de vergüenza... ¿Tú por qué querías entrar?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... ¡La verdad es que mi motivo también es algo vergonzoso! "¿Podría ser que le da vergüenza contar lo que nos prometimos hace trece años, ya que ella tampoco me ha reconocido?"   
**Naru**: Bueno, te lo voy a confesar... Quiero entrar a la Tôdai, porque... se lo prometí a alguien.   
**Keitarô**: Eh... ¿¡Qué!?   
**Naru**: Eh, ¿por qué te sorprendes tanto?   
**Keitarô**: Oh, por nada, es que mi motivo es el mismo... Jejejeje...   
**Naru**: E... ¿En serio?   
Keitarô afirmó con la cabeza... 

"**Naru**: Oh, Keitarô, ¿tú eres el chico al que llevo buscando desde hace trece años?   
**Keitarô**: Sí, Naru, soy yo. Por fin he entrado en la Tôdai. Y dentro de dos años lo harás tú también.   
**Naru**: Soy tan feliz..." 

**Naru**: Jajaja, que casualidad, ¿verdad?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Pues... sí... supongo... jeje.   
**Naru**: Bueno, me voy a la residencia. ¿Esta tarde vendrás a darle la bienvenida a Shinobu, no?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... ¿Puedo ir?   
**Naru**: ¡Claro! La culpa de que se quede es tuya.   
**Keitarô**: Sí... Supongo...   
**Naru**: Pues nos vemos luego.   
**Keitarô**: H... hasta luego... 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

¡Ya está! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡He conseguido que Keitarô comience a creer que Naru es la chica de sus recuerdos! Ahora hace falta meter a Mutsumi en el embrollo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No les gusta la nueva Shinobu? Es que sólo tiene 11 años, entendedlo. Esperemos que poco a poco le vayamos sacando partido. ¿Que se parece mucho al segundo episodio de televisión sólo que con otros escenarios? Sí, lo reconozco. ¿Que lo del peluche ocurría casi exactamente igual en el manga? ¡Vale, ya lo sé! Hasta los muñecos que había los copié del manga, de vez en cuando me gusta hacer un guiño a la serie original (me siento como si estuviera escribiendo un cómic de la línea Ultimate de Marvel Comics... para los que no sepan, la línea Ultimate de Marvel Comics reinicia todas las series de cero, por lo que comienzan las aventuras de Spiderman, X-Men, los Vengadores, etc. desde el principio, así que los guiños a los fans abundan). Bueno, en el próximo episodio esperan más guiños, un poco más de desarrollo del personaje de Shinobu y una sorpresa de la abuela Hinata. Esta tarde publicaré estos episodios para ya empezar a ver qué opinais sobre el fic y poder ir enfocando la serie de una u otra forma... ¿Queréis que Keitarô acabe con Naru otra vez? ¿O preferíis a Mutsumi, Kitsune, Shinobu, Motoko, Kaolla, Kanako, Sarah, Nyamo...? Bueno, estoy abierto a sugerencias, aunque, claro, les recuerdo que normalmente las comedias románticas como Love Hina tienen unas reglas, y tendría que encontrar una forma muy muy buena de que Keitarô no se case con Naru sino con otra sin que sepa a mal... Y ya he dicho en las notas iniciales que quiero tomar el espíritu de Love Hina (o sea, de comedia romántica). Espero recibir pronto vuestros mails en .

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 3:   
Bienvenida, Shinobu, nosotros nos vamos 


	3. Bienvenida, Shinobu, nosotros nos vamos

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 3: Bienvenida, Shinobu, nosotros nos vamos

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Shinobu Maehara. 11 años.   
Esta joven muchacha de 5º de primaria sonríe por fin después de varios años. Va a un colegio exclusivo para chicas, en donde nadie le hace caso. Es más, tal vez Shinobu pudiera sentirse bien si sólo no le hicieran caso, pero es que no hacen más que despreciarla. En su casa la vida no era mucho mejor... Sus padres no paraban de discutir y normalmente ella era la que acababa siendo víctima de sus discusiones.   
Pero hoy el día era distinto. Él día anterior había conocido a un chico muy simpático que no sólo le había conseguido un peluche (algo feo, por cierto, pero bueno...), sino que además le había invitado a vivir con él y unas chicas en una residencia. ¡Por fin iba a tener amigos! Shinobu guardó con cariño el peluche, el cual probablemente ahora era su preferido (a pesar de ser tan feo... ¡por dios!).   
**Sra. Maehara**¿Lo tienes ya todo, Shinobu? La señora Urashima me dijo que estuviera allí a las cinco de la tarde.   
**Shinobu**¡Sí, mam�!   
**Sra. Maheara**: Pues vamos.

* * *

La madre de Shinobu no estaba tan feliz con la idea, en absoluto. Sabía que aquello era una residencia exclusiva para chicas, y que esos lugares son famosos por llevar a cabo prácticas... poco sanas. Además, Shinobu nunca había pasado ni una sola noche fuera de casa, y se preguntaba si realmente era lo bastante fuerte como para soportarlo... Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era mucho tiempo, probablemente pasaran años, aunque seguro que algún día iría con su esposo a visitarla, pero... Le daba muy mala espina.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Shinobu¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte en esa residencia?   
**Shinobu**: Sí, mamá.   
La señora entendió al ver la extensa sonrisa de Shinobu que estaba hablando en serio... Hacía años que no la veía sonreir de esa forma y entonces se preguntó si había sido una mala madre...   
Pero ya era tarde, ya estaban frente a la residencia y no podía llevarse a Shinobu contra su voluntad. Tal vez a veces la tratara mal por los enfados que tenía con su marido, pero no era tan despiadada como para llevársela cuando sabía que ella no quería.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Señora Urashima¿está en casa?   
La abuela Hinata salió al recibidor encontrándose a la mujer y a su pequeña hija.   
**Hinata**: Buenas, señora. Está todo listo para la niña¿tiene algo importante que avisarme sobre ella¿Alguna alergia o fobia?   
**Sra. Maehara**: No... Es una niña muy fuerte, aunque algo tímida y llorona... Pero creo que les ayudará más que darle problemas...   
Entonces se agachó hasta estar frente a frente a Shinobu.   
**Sra. Maehara**: Shinobu, te echaremos de menos. Llamaremos todos los días para ver cómo te encuentras.   
Shinobu asintió sonriendo y abrazó a su madre.   
**Shinobu**: Adiós, mamá.   
Y Shinobu entró en la residencia mientras su madre la veía irse, y sentía como se le iba el mundo.

* * *

Shinobu avanzó por la entrada de la residencia... Todo estaba muy oscuro, daba algo de miedo y empezó a plantearse si de verdad había hecho bien en decidir quedarse cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron y vio a Keitarô, Naru y Kitsune tras una mesa llena de comida, globos colgados de las paredes y una pancarta que rezaba "Bienvenida, Shinobu".   
**Todos**¡Bienvenida!   
Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la mejilla de Shinobu, que miraba emocionada.   
**Shinobu**: G... gracias...   
**Naru**: No es nada, si tenemos una nueva amiga tenemos que tratarla bien.   
Keitarô quedó mirando sorprendido lo dulce que estaba siendo Naru.   
**Shinobu**: Eh... Sí. "¿Amiga?"   
Shinobu sonrió pensando en lo bien que sonaba esa palabra y decidió unirse a la fiesta junto a sus nuevos... amigos.

* * *

**Kitsune**: Entonces tu mamá te pega y tu papá es un alcohólico¿no?   
**Shinobu**: No... no es para tanto...   
**Naru**: Tránquila, la alcohólica es ella... (Mira como está ya... ¡Y todavía son las 7!)   
**Hinata**: Keitarô.   
**Keitarô**¿Sí, abuela?   
**Hinata**: Ven por aquí, tengo que hablar contigo. 

**Hinata**: El otro día, por teléfono, me dijiste que no habías encontrado a la chica de tus recuerdos...   
_**Keitarô**: Bueno, con la nota mínima, pero... Al menos estoy dentro. No, no la he encontrado._   
**Keitarô**: Sí, es verdad.   
**Hinata**¿Y no recuerdas absolutamente nada sobre ella?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Yo no... ¡Pero a lo mejor me la encuentro cuando empiecen las clases¡Tal vez ella sí me recuerde!   
**Hinata**: Puede... Y puede que no.   
**Keitarô**: (¿Por qué eres tan negativa?)   
**Hinata**: Lo cierto es que me puse a investigar, y descubrí que esa niña de pequeña se mudó a Okinawa.   
**Keitarô**: Oh... Recordaba que se había mudado, pero no sabía a donde.   
**Hinata**: Bueno, ya que hasta abril no tienes nada que hacer, ya que ya has aprobado, podrías irte a Okinawa a ver si la encuentras.   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Yo... ¡Sí, sería estupendo, es verdad!   
**Hinata**: Me alegro que te guste la idea.

* * *

La noche había caído. Todos fueron a la Casa del Té Urashima a continuar la fiesta. Kitsune ya estaba comenzando a notar los efectos negativos del alcohol mientras Shinobu no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se lo pasaba muy bien... Y era la primera vez que recordaba haber tenido amigos...   
**Hinata**: Ah, Naru, quería comentarte algo.   
Naru levantó la vista para escuchar lo que la anciana quería decirle.   
**Hinata**: Keitarô tiene que resolver algunos asuntos a Okinawa, pero me parece un poco triste que vaya sólo. Y ya que estás pasando una mala racha pensaba que a lo mejor a los dos les vendría bien hacer el viaje juntos.   
**Naru**¡QUÉ?   
**Keitarô**¡CÓMO?   
**Naru**¡POR QUÉ YO?   
**Keitarô**¡EXACTO¡POR QUÉ ELLA?   
**Naru**¡Y TÚ QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENES?   
Y Keitarô acabó empotrado contra la pared.   
**Keitarô**: Per... perdón...   
**Hinata**: Bueno, Haruka y yo tenemos que quedarnos a atender nuestros trabajos. Shinobu es demasiado pequeña y no me atrevería a dejar tanta responsabilidad en manos de Keitarô.   
**Naru**: (Sí, yo tampoco la dejaría en manos de este pervertido pedófilo.)   
**Keitarô**¡Oye¿se puede saber qué me estás llamando!   
**Hinata**: Y Kitsune tiene que recuperar asignaturas... Si es que no quiere volver a repetir...   
**Kitsune**: Sí, es verdad... No me lo recuerde, abuela... (Y menos ahora... Qué dolor de cabeza...)   
**Hinata**: Además, como te dije antes sé que estás pasándolo mal últimamente, así que puede que un viaje te haga mejorar.   
En ese momento, Naru se quedó en silencio pensativa.   
**Naru**: Sí... Puede que tengas razón, abuela... ¡Muy bien¡A Okinawa, entonces!   
Keitarô la miró algo sorprendido... Y un poco atemorizado, al pensar que la tendría como compañera de viaje. 

**Keitarô**: Pues bien, es hora de que me vaya a casa.   
**Shinobu**: Pe... ¿Pero tú no vives aquí?   
Keitarô se dio cuenta de la tristeza que Shinobu guardaba en esas palabras. Entendió el cariño que le había cogido por haberla ayudado, así que le pasó la mano por la cabeza.   
**Keitarô**: No, Shinobu, pero me pasaré a visitarte siempre que pueda¿de acuerdo?   
Shinobu sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.   
**Hinata**: Entonces¿te vas el domingo, no?   
**Keitarô**: Sí, mejor aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo.   
**Hinata**¿Sobre qué hora saldréis? Opina tú también, Naru.   
**Naru**: Esto... No sé...   
**Keitarô**¿A las diez de la mañana?   
**Naru**: Bueno... Está bien.   
**Hinata**: Bien, a las diez quiero verte en la residencia, Keitarô.   
**Keitarô**¡De acuerdo¡Hasta el domingo!   
**Hinata**: Hasta el domingo.   
Keitarô bajó las escaleras de la Casa del Té y entonces vio una máquina de fotos adhesivas.   
**Keitarô**: "Vaya, hace tiempo que no me saco ninguna foto. ¡Estará bien para conmemorar mi aprobado en la Tôdai! Aunque, la verdad, me gustaría alguna vez hacerme una foto en la que no estuviera sólo..."   
Keitarô entró en la máquina, eligió el marco y...   
**Keitarô**¡Patata!   
No fue hasta que la foto no hubo salido que Keitarô no se dio cuenta de que no se había sacado la foto sólo... Alguien había entrado en el último momento en la máquina.   
**Naru**¿No crees que es un poco raro que un chico sólo se haga fotos adhesivas?   
**Keitarô**¡Qué haces aquí, Naru¡Has venido a reirte de mi afición?   
**Naru**¿Qué...?   
Entonces fue cuando Naru vio el álbum de fotos de Keitarô y lo comenzó a ojear.   
**Naru**: En todas las fotos estás sólo... No sé si tratarte de egocéntrico o patético...   
**Keitarô**¡Dame eso y deja de burlarte de mí!   
**Naru**: Es que... ¿Nunca has estado con una chica?   
Keitarô se quedó paralizado. Lo que Naru había dicho era verdad, pero le dolía confesarlo.   
**Keitarô**: Sí. Lo más cerca que he estado de chicas ha sido con vosotras y con una niña hace trece años.   
_**Niña**: Cuando seamos mayores, iremos juntos a la Tôdai._   
**Naru**: Entonces te califico de patético.   
**Keitarô**¡Quieres dejarlo ya?   
**Naru**: Bueno, al menos ahora vas a tenerme cerca durante todo este viaje¿no?   
Keitarô la miró sorprendido, la chica le estaba sonriendo de una manera tan tierna que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.   
_**Niña**: ...juntos a la Tôdai.   
**Naru**: Quiero entrar a la Tôdai, porque... se lo prometí a alguien._   
**Keitarô**: "Naru¿realmente puede que tú seas la chica de mis recuerdos?"   
**Naru**¿Qué te pasa, te has quedado embobado?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Nada... Yo... Jaja... Tengo que irme...   
**Naru**¡Espera, se te olvida tu álbum!   
**Keitarô**¡Ah, sí, sí¡Muchas gracias¡Jaja!   
Y Keitarô salió corriendo sin rumbo...   
**Naru**: "Qué chico tan raro... ¿Le recuerdo que la estación de trenes está hacia el otro lado?"   
Naru esbozó una sonrisa maléfica y caminó de vuelta hacia el restaurante.   
**Naru**: "Supongo que antes del domingo se habrá dado cuenta."

* * *

Domingo, diez de la mañana.   
**Naru**: Como era de esperar, ese idiota no es puntual.   
**Kitsune**¿Te estás impacientando, Naru?   
**Naru**¡Para nada! Es que no quiero perder el tren.   
**Kitsune**: Te has sonrojado.   
**Naru**¡No es cierto, zorra!   
**Kitsune**: (Todo el día me estás diciendo zorra¿crees que me va a molestar de esta forma?)   
**Hinata**: Naru, Keitarô ha llegado.   
**Keitarô**: Eh, hola, Naru... Hola, Kitsune.   
**Naru**: Ah, por fin llegaste.   
Entonces una niña salió corriendo desde la cocina.   
**Shinobu**: Hola, Keitarô... Es... Espero que te lo pases bien.   
**Keitarô**: Muchas gracias, Shinobu. "Hay que ver la diferencia entre Naru y esta chica... ¡Si fuera mayor, sería perfecta!"   
**Naru**¿Qué estás mirando, Keitarô¡Que ni siquiera tiene la regla aún!   
**Keitarô**: No... Yo no estaba... ¡Oye¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar mal?   
**Naru**: Porque tú siempre estás igual. 

Ambos muchachos se encontraban en la estación esperando a que pasara el tren que los llevaría a Nagoya, desde donde tendrían que coger un barco que los llevaría hasta Okinawa.   
**Naru**: Y... Keitarô... ¿Cuál es ese asunto que tienes que resolver en Okinawa?   
En ese momento, Keitarô razonó cómo sonaría explicarle lo que pretendía hacer, buscar a una chica sin saber su nombre ni su cara, sólo recordando una promesa de la infancia, así que decidió esquivar el tema.   
**Keitarô**: Pues... Es largo de contar...   
**Naru**: Bueno, tenemos que llegar hasta Okinawa, creo que tenemos tiempo.   
**Keitarô**: Sí, supongo.   
En ese momento ambos chicos se quedaron callados sin saber qué decir. Podía llegar a convertirse en un viaje muy largo si seguían así.   
**Keitarô**: La abuela dijo que estabas pasando una mala época... ¿Puedo saber por qué?   
**Naru**: Bueno, es una estupidez... Y no quiero hablar sobre ello...   
**Keitarô**: Está bien, perdón...   
**Naru**¡No te disculpes¡Tú no tienes la culpa!   
**Keitarô**: Esto... No, si no es por... Es por haber preguntado... Yo no...   
**Naru**: Lo... lo siento, es que con este asunto estoy muy susceptible.   
Entonces Keitarô se dio cuenta de que una lágrima estuvo a punto de escaparse del ojo de Naru, pero ella fue más rápida y lo impidió con su dedo.   
**Keitarô**: Sea lo que sea, podrás superarlo.   
Naru se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir. En ese momento llegó el tren.   
**Keitarô**¡Vámonos! 

**Naru**: Menos mal que hemos conseguido asiento.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, es normal, no es una hora punta.   
**Naru**: Sí, supongo. Si con tantos kilómetros y transbordos que vamos a tener que hacer encima tuviéramos que estar todo el rato de pié, no lo aguantaría.   
**Keitarô**: Sí, yo tampoco.   
Ambos se miraron sonriendo. Parecía que al fin comenzaran a llevarse bien de verdad... Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que el tren estaba llegando a una estación y comenzó a frenar, por lo que Keitarô cayó sobre Naru, cayendo su cara sobre los pechos de la chica.   
**Naru**¡TÚ NUNCA CAMBIAS?   
Y Keitarô acabó dos vagones más atrás. 

Una chica y un chico, este último con la cara llena de moratones, descienden de un tren en la estación de Yokohama. La chica sacó un folleto de la red ferroviaria japonesa y anunció.   
**Naru**: Todavía nos quedan por coger tres trenes... ¿Cómo puede estar tan lejos Nagoya?   
Keitarô se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un banco a esperar al siguiente tren.   
**Keitarô**: Espero que al menos en los siguientes trenes volvamos a encontrar asiento, en éste era imposible ir...   
**Naru**: Pues tú parecías bastante feliz, acosador.   
**Keitarô**¡Te he dicho que no lo hice a propósito!   
**Naru**: Ya, ya... Ninguna de las veinte veces que has caído sobre mí o me has manoseado desde que hemos salido de Tokyo ha sido a propósito¿no?   
Keitarô apartó la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y le contestó.   
**Keitarô**: Pues si realmente piensas eso de mí, tal vez lo mejor fuera que hicieramos el viaje cada uno por nuestra cuenta.   
**Naru**: Pues tal vez sí.   
**Keitarô**¿Eso es lo que quieres¡Pues bien, así ser�!   
**Naru**¡De acuerdo!   
Y ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas de la estación, con la intención de entrar en distintos vagones del tren. 

FIN DEL EPISODIO   
Kitsune significa "zorro" en japonés. Su apodo proviene de sus ojos y de su carácter astuto y manipulador.

* * *

Bien, aquí está el 3º episodio de este fic. Realmente me estoy divirtiendo con él, y eso no es bueno ya que debería estar estudiando para el examen de la universidad (sí, yo también estoy intentando entrar en la universidaaaaad! al menos no es la Tôdai ni es por una promesa de la infancia...). Bien, pero igualmente, a la hora a la que me pongo a escribir fics (de 1 a 3 de la mañana) normalmente no suelo estudiar... Es más, nunca estudio a esta hora. Bueno, espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí, ya Keitarô y Naru comienzan a parecer pareja... Más guiños con lo de las fotos adhesivas (no podían faltar). Y quien se haya leído el manga completo ya sabrá lo que pretende hacer la abuela... Bueno, recomiendo no seguir leyendo en caso de no haber leido el manga completo ya que puede contener (y contendrá) spoilers (para quien no sepa lo que significa, un spoiler es, digamos, como contar el final de una película, jeje). Bien, ya he recibido críticas por el fic (1 sóla, pero algo es algo... gracias, Lu-Kun). Quisiera decir que intento usar términos universales, no sólo españoles, pero a veces me es difícil detectarlos... Es más, yo soy canario y estoy sufriendo por no introducir palabras canarias... Y a la pregunta que hice en el capítulo anterior me han respondido que Keitarô haga un harem... Bueno, Keitarô supongo que quedaría contento... Pero vete tu a convencer a las chicas (Kaolla podría pasar... y Kitsune... y tal vez Sarah... pero el resto ni de coña). Ya sabéis, críticas y demás a size=1 width=100% noshade>

ÍndiceEpisodio 4:   
Deja de perseguirme 


	4. Deja de seguirme

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 4: Deja de perseguirme

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Naru**: "Estúpido pervertido. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa forma? Además, no me hace ninguna gracia irme de viaje con un tipo que no duda en meterte mano a la primera de cambio, y que encima le gustan las niñas pequeñas..." 

**Keitarô**: "¿Se puede saber de qué va esta chica? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar pensando mal de todo lo que hago. De acuerdo, alguna vez he caído sobre ella y he tocado sus... sus... ¡Bueno, pero han sido accidentes! Además, el viernes se estuvo riendo de mi afición por las fotos adhesivas... Aunque..."   
Keitarô sacó de su maleta el álbum de fotos adhesivas mientras iba caminando, y se quedó mirándolo embobado...   
**Keitarô**: "Es la primera vez que me hago una foto con una chica... Además, cuando quiere puede ser tan dulce..."   
Tan embobado estaba mirando la foto que no se dio cuenta de que había un escalón con el que trompezó y, tras varios malabarismos acabó cayendo... con la cara sobre los pechos de una chica de unos 16 años...   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Perdón, no lo he hecho aposta, yo...   
Keitarô enmudeció cuando la chica desenfundó su katana y lo miró fijamente... Era muy guapa, llevaba el pelo negro más abajo de la cintura e iba vestida con un kimono.   
**Chica**: ¿¡Cómo se atreve un chico de tu edad a atacar así a una inocente colegiala de 14 años!?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Yo... Lo siento mucho... No era mi... "¿14 años? Si casi parece mayor que Naru..."   
**Chica**: Los pervertidos como tú merecen un castigo... ¡¡TÉCNICA REVIENTAROCAS!!   
**Keitarô**: No... Yo... (Por favor...)   
Pero la chica liberó su energía a través de su katana en un movimiento que hizo que Keitarô saliera volando a través de la estación. 

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Naru dejó de caminar.   
**Naru**: "Bueno... En el fondo me da un poco de pena. El pobre nunca ha estado con una chica y tal vez por eso está más salido que la esquina de una mesa, pero... Además, es una buena persona, lo demostró cuando convenció a la madre de Shinobu de dejarla en la residencia... Tal vez debiera volver a pedirle disculpas y..."   
Pero en el momento en que Naru se daba la vuelta un chico con gafas cayó de repente sobre ella.   
**Keitarô**: Uff... Menos mal que he caído sobre algo blando, porque... ¡¡¡NARU!!!   
**Naru**: Esto ya es el colmo... ¡¡ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO!!   
Nuevamente, Keitarô dio un viaje aéreo que terminó un par de andenes más allá... encima de una maceta con un cactus.   
**Keitarô**: (Al menos no he vuelto a caer sobre una chica... Auch...) 

**Naru**: "Asqueroso pervertido... Justo cuando iba a ir a... ¡Que le den! Me iré yo sóla a Okinawa o a dónde a mí me dé la gana, era él el que necesitaba ir a Okinawa... Pero, ¿a dónde podría ir? Bueno, seguiré el viaje hacia Nagoya como estaba planeado y en el camino decidiré."   
Así, Naru se sentó a esperar el tren, que ya no tardó mucho en llegar. Como en el último que habían cogido, no había ningún asiento libre y había mucha gente en pié, por lo que era un tanto estresante. Naru hizo lo posible por agarrar alguna barra vertical y se quedó allí de pié, esperando a su estación.   
**Naru**: "¿Y por qué no paro de pensar en lo estúpido que es? Debería estar distrayéndome y pensar en algún plan alternativo... Ese imbécil ya no va a estropearme más el viaje..."   
En ese momento, llegaron a otra estación, y mucha gente se bajó del tren, quedando frente a frente con un chico a quién no había visto por la gente que estaba en medio.   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Naru... ¿Qué haces aquí?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Acaso me estás siguiendo!?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Por qué querría seguirte!? ¿¡Acaso crees que me gusta que me golpeen!?   
**Naru**: ¡A veces las perversiones llegan a unos límites tremendos!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Y dale con eso! ¡Te digo que sólo son accidentes!   
**Naru**: Una vez, vale... Dos, lo podría permitir... ¡Pero tú te llevas el guiness!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Ay que ver qué chica tan tozuda!   
**Naru**: ¡Al menos no llevo un álbum de fotos en el que aparezco sólo yo!   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Encima te ríes de mi mala suerte!? ¡Eres una desalmada!   
**Naru**: ¿¡Y para qué entras en la Tôdai!? ¿¡Porque crees que allí podrás ligar!? Eres infinitamente patético.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Mira, me voy a cambiar de vagón, ¿de acuerdo?!   
**Naru**: ¡Muy bien!   
Pero en el momento en que Keitarô se daba la vuelta llegaron a una estación y la gente empezó a montarse... Tanta gente que los fue empujando hasta que acabaron ambos casi pegados y sin posibilidad de escapatoria.   
**Naru**: Estarás contento, ¿no?   
**Keitarô**: Cierra el pico, que me hace la misma gracia que a tí.   
Naru se dio la vuelta malhumorada. Keitarô hizo lo mismo.   
**Keitarô**: Además, te recuerdo que entro en la Tôdai por una promesa, igual que tú.   
Naru se quedó callada unos instantes, para luego hablar   
**Naru**: ¿Y se puede saber a quién se la hiciste, si nunca has estado con una chica?   
**Keitarô**: Pues... fue...   
Keitarô se quedó pensativo.   
**Keitarô**: ¡No te importa!   
Naru se sorprendió del repentino cambio de actitud del muchacho y comprendió que había tocado alguna fibra sensible.   
**Naru**: ¿Por qué no quieres contarlo?   
Keitarô se sorprendió de que la chica de pronto hablara tan dulcemente y se volvió para mirarla, dándose cuenta de que ya no parecía enfadada, más bien su expresión era curiosa.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Es que es algo ridículo...   
**Naru**: (¿Más que lo de las fotos?)   
**Keitarô**: ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!   
Naru sonrió ligeramente.   
**Naru**: De acuerdo, no me reiré...   
Keitarô la miró sorprendido.   
**Keitarô**: ¿E... en serio...?   
**Naru**: Palabra.   
Keitarô se sonrojó mientras sonreía y empezó a contar.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Esa promesa se la hice a una niña hace 13 años...   
_**Niña**: ¿Sabes? Si dos personas que se quieren, entran juntas en la Tôdai, viven felices para siempre.   
**Niño**: Eh...   
La niña le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le anuncia:   
**Niña**: Cuando seamos mayores, iremos juntos a la Tôdai._   
Keitarô cambió su actitud empezando a sonreir tontamente.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Ya sé que es bastante ridículo! ¡Seguro que ella no se acuerda, sólo era una chorrada infantil!   
En ese momento, Naru tomó un semblante serio y se acercó a Keitarô.   
**Naru**: ¡¡Ella seguro que se acuerda!! ¡¡Ese tipo de promesas son muy importantes para las chicas!! ¡¡Y seguro que si te lo prometió ahora te estará buscando!!   
Keitarô quedó completamente sorprendido.   
**Keitarô**: Na... Naru... "No puedo creer... que pudieras ser tú..."   
_**Naru**: Quiero entrar en la Tòdai, porque... se lo prometí a alguien._   
De repente entre el jaleo del tren, Keitarô fue empujado hacia delante tirando a Naru con él y acabando con su cabeza... entre sus piernas...   
**Naru**: Nunca... ¿¡¡NUNCA PIENSAS CAMBIAR!!?   
El golpe de Naru elevó a Keitarô por encima de la gente, de forma que volvieron a separarse.

* * *

Residencia Hinata.   
**Kitsune**: Una pregunta, abuela, ¿qué tenía que hacer Keitarô en Okinawa?   
**Hinata**: Pues... la verdad es que nada.   
**Kitsune**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y entonces por qué se han ido para allá!?   
**Hinata**: Porque yo les dije que fueran...   
**Kitsune**: Eh... (Creo que no termino de entenderlo...)   
**Shinobu**: Pero, entonces, ¿están perdiendo el tiempo allí?   
**Hinata**: No, no creo que pierdan el tiempo tampoco...   
La abuela se dio media vuelta y se fue mientras ambas chicas quedaban atónitas tras el comentario.   
**Shinobu**: ¿Q... qué ha querido decir la abuela...?   
**Kitsune**: Mmm... Creo que ya lo entiendo...   
**Shinobu**: ¿Sí?   
**Kitsune**: No sé la razón, pero creo que la abuela quiere que esos dos se acaben liando.   
**Shinobu**: ¿L... liando...?   
**Kitsune**: ¡Probáblemente espera que al llegar la noche esas dos almas solitarias sientan la necesidad de dar rienda suelta a su pasión!   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡Q... QUÉ!?   
**Kitsune**: Aunque sólo es una hipótesis...   
**Shinobu**: P... pero... si Naru y Keitarô...   
**Kitsune**: Exacto, ¡se olvidarán de nosotros y comenzarán una nueva vida en Okinawa!   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡CÓMO!? (No había pensado en nada parecido, pero, ¿realmente crees que pueda pasar?)   
**Kitsune**: Por eso debemos impedirlo.   
**Shinobu**: Eh... (¿Impedirlo?)   
**Kitsune**: ¡Naru, no te permitiré llevarte al mejor partido que he visto en mi vida! ¡Universitario y heredero de la residencia!   
**Shinobu**: (¿De qué hablas, Kitsune?)   
**Kitsune**: ¡No deshagas tus maletas, Shinobu! ¡Nos vamos de viaje!   
**Shinobu**: ¿D... de viaje... pero... a dónde...?   
**Kitsune**: ¿A dónde va a ser? ¡A Okinawa!

* * *

Tren con destino a Nagoya.   
**Naru**: "Estúpido Keitarô... Estúpidoestúpidoestúpidoestúpidoestúpido... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinar los buenos momentos? Hay veces en que me siento bien hablando con él... ¡Pero siempre lo estropea! Bah, da igual. Seguiré el viaje yo sola."   
Entonces, dos chicos se acercaron.   
**Chico 1**: Hola, preciosa, ¿a dónde vas?   
**Chico 2**: Se te ve muy sola, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?   
**Naru**: ¿Eh, qué? No... No voy sola...   
**Chico 2**: Vamos, no seas tímida, somos buenos muchachos.   
**Naru**: D... dejadme en paz... "Keitarô, ¿dónde estás?"   
**Chico 1**: Vamos, muñeca, acompáñanos.   
Uno de los chicos la agarró de la muñeca, pero Naru en seguida se soltó.   
**Chico 2**: Oh, qué chica tan mala. Queríamos ir por las buenas, pero tú lo has querido.   
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué...? No...   
Entonces, Naru vio a un muchacho que caminaba desorientado por el tren.   
**Naru**: ¡Keitarô!   
Keitarô se sorprendió al ver como la chica saltó sobre él abrazándolo, mientras la chica miraba de reojo a los muchachos que la habían molestado.   
**Chico 1**: Bah, ese palurdo no se merece ni que intentemos golpearle.   
**Chico 2**: Sí, además hay mucha gente como para que estemos armando follón.   
Los chicos se fueron mientras Naru empezaba a hablar.   
**Naru**: No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas llegado, esos tip...   
Entonces fue cuando Naru se dio cuenta de que se había apretado mucho contra el cuerpo de Keitarô y había provocado que le sangrara la nariz...   
**Naru**: ¡¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO!!!!   
Naru lo estampó contra el suelo de un puñetazo, pero luego se agachó y le levantó dulcemente la cabeza.   
**Naru**: Pero igualmente... Sigo alegrándome de que hubieras aparecido.   
Keitarô se quedó mirándola completamente sorprendido...   
**Keitarô**: "¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?"   
Keitarô se incorporó como pudo, algo extrañado ya que la chica aún no se había marchado.   
**Altavoces**: Próxima estación: Nagoya.   
Naru se volvió sonriendo hacia Keitarô y le dijo:   
**Naru**: Esa es la nuestra.   
Keitarô quedó atónito una vez más, pero no tardó mucho en sonreir. Parece que por fin habían hecho las paces.

* * *

**Keitarô**: Bien, éste es el puerto de Nagoya... Ahora tendremos que esperar a que salga nuestro barco.   
**Naru**: La verdad es que nunca he montado en barco... Debe de ser divertido.   
Keitarô se quedó un momento pensativo, y lueg osonrió.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco!   
Naru sonrió divertida.   
**Naru**: Pues entonces será la primera vez para ambos.   
**Keitarô**: ¿P... primera vez...?   
**Naru**: ¡¡SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN LO MISMO!!   
Por supuesto, significó otro puñetazo para Keitarô.   
**Keitarô**: P... perdón...   
**Naru**: Y... Al final no me has contado aún lo que vas a hacer en Okinawa...   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Yo...   
**Naru**: ¡Mira, ya están subiendo! Luego me lo cuentas.   
**Keitarô**: V... vale...   
Ambos empezaron a caminar, mientras Naru iba hablando.   
**Naru**: ¿Sabes? Cuando nos conocimos, empezamos con mal pié, y tal vez por eso es que siempre estamos metiendo la pata y discutiendo, pero a lo mejor este viaje puede ayudarnos a llevarnos mejor.   
Keitarô estaba alucinando con lo que le estaba contando Naru. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella todavía esperaba llegar a hacer buenas migas con él... En el fondo era una muy buena muchacha.   
**Keitarô**: Sí... Supongo que sí...   
Pero, en el momento en el que iban subiendo al barco pasó una ráfaga de viento que levantó la falda a Naru y...   
**Naru**: ¿Has mirado, verdad?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Lo siento... Fue un acto reflejo y...   
Pero Keitarô no se pudo librar de acabar en el agua de un puñetazo.

* * *

**Capitán**: Por favor, la próxima vez tengan más cuidado al subir por la pasarela, no nos gusta tener náufragos antes de partir.   
**Keitarô**: Jajaja, sí... supongo... (¿Lo oyes, Naru? Más cuidado.)   
**Naru**: (Sí ha sido culpa tuya.)   
El capitán se fue dejando a ambos muchachos sólos en la cubierta del barco.   
**Naru**: Bien, ya es hora de que me cuentes lo de Okinawa, que ya casi llevamos un día de viaje y no me he enterado de nada.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... La verdad es que voy... a buscar a la chica de mi promesa...   
En ese momento, Naru notó como si un alfiler le atravesara el corazón de una punta a la otra... Y no entendía por qué...   
**Naru**: Oh... ¿C... cómo se llama?   
Naru estaba haciendo esfuerzos por sonreir, pero Keitarô ni se dio cuenta, preocupado en cómo decirle lo siguiente...   
**Keitarô**: Eh... La verdad es que... No me acuerdo...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que no te acuerdas!? ¿¡Y cómo piensas encontrarla!?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Yo... (La verdad es que no lo sé...)   
**Naru**: Buff... Cada vez me pareces más patético.   
Sin embargo, Naru se había sentido en parte reconfortada... Y seguía sin entender por qué.   
**Keitarô**: Por cierto, yo te he dicho a quién hice la promesa, pero tú no me has dicho a quién se la hiciste tú...   
Naru miró a Keitarô sorprendida, y luego miró apenada al suelo.   
**Naru**: Bueno... Él... ¡¡Él es un idiota que se largó a Estados Unidos y no nos avisó!!   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Qué!?   
**Naru**: Lo... lo siento... No pude evitarlo... Era un profesor que nos daba clases particulares a mí y a Kitsune, pero hace un par de semanas se fue a Estados Unidos y no nos enteramos hasta que no nos mandó un telegrama...   
**Keitarô**: Oh... Lo... lo siento... "Entonces, tú no eres la chica de mi promesa."   
Keitarô se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Creo... que... me... voy... a... dormir... a... mi... camarote...   
**Naru**: Pero, Keitarô, son todavía las 6 de la tarde... (¿Y por qué sonríes de oreja a oreja y caminas como un robot?)   
**Keitarô**: Ah... sí... es... verdad... jajaja...   
En ese momento, Keitarô chocó con una chica.   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Losientolosientolosientolosiento...   
Entonces, Naru se acercó y vio que la chica... ¡estaba muerta!   
**Naru**: Ke... Keitarô... la has... ¡La has matado!

* * *

**Hinata**: ¿Por qué era que me imaginaba que ésto ocurriría?   
**Haruka**: Tránquila, Kitsune es bastante apañada, podrá cuidar de Shinobu...   
**Hinata**: Precisamente lo que me preocupa es lo apañada que es... 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, fin del cuarto episodio. Bueno, supongo que sabréis cómo comenzará el próximo episodio y qué personaje se reincorpora a la serie. Además, me ha encantado ofreceros ese pequeño cameo de... ¡Motoko, la chica del kendo! Ah, ¿qué no os habíais dado cuenta de que era ella? (Pues mira que tenéis delito.) Bueno, además he tenido una pequeña improvisación que me ha encantado, sacando a Kitsune y Shinobu de la residencia. Así podré alegar los momentos muertos que puedan tener Keitarô y Naru. Bien, quiero dar gracias a Naru Urashima y a Fausto por sus opiniones (y parece ser que siguen insitiéndome en el harem... buff, al final vamos a tener que hacer que los habitantes de la residencia Hinata sufran una crisis de fé y acaben convirtiéndose al mahometismo, jeje). Bien, también quiero aclarar que como vivo en Gran Canaria, no acostumbro a coger trenes ni metros... ¡Porque en esta isla no hay! He viajado dos veces a Madrid y una vez a Roma, y más o menos he aprendido algunas cosas acerca de estos medios de transporte, pero digamos que no es la misma experiencia que puede tener alguien que viva en esas ciudades o en cualquier otra ciudad en la que abunden estos medios de transporte (ya sé que abundan en casi todo el mundo... Somos pocos los que tenemos que conformarnos con las guaguas... esto... con los autobuses...), por lo que pido perdón si parece algo irreal los momentos en que nuestros protagonistas están en el tren (o el metro, para mí que es un metro más bien), pero es que también me informé de dónde están Tokyo y Okinawa gracias a un mapa... Y entendí que tenían que recorrer una gran distancia por tierra y otra por mar, y no era cuestión de mandarlos en guag... autobús (no puedo evitarlo, soy canarioooo). Bueno, pues sayonara, hasta el próximo episodio en el que el ingrediente principal van a ser... celos, jejeje. Pueden rodar cabezas. Ya sabéis, opiniones, críticas, tomatazos y demás a .

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 5:   
Celos a bordo 


	5. Celos a bordo

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 5: Celos a bordo

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Naru**: Ke... Keitarô... la has... ¡La has matado!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Pero si sólo me choqué con ella, y fue un golpe suave, es imposible!   
Naru se acercó y le tocó el cuello.   
**Naru**: ¡¡¡AAHHH!!! ¡¡¡NO TIENE PULSO!!!   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Qué!?   
Entonces, Keitarô se fijó en la cara de la chica...   
**Keitarô**: "Me suena haberla visto en algún lado..."   
_**Kasumi**: No te preocupes, en menos de un minuto estará bien de nuevo..._   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡Pero si es Mutsumi Otohime!!   
**Naru**: ¿La... la conoces...? (¿Has matado a tu amiga?)   
**Keitarô**: Nos conocimos cuando fuí a ver las notas... Y parece ser que ésto le pasa con frecuencia...   
**Naru**: ¡¡Imposible!! ¡¡Está muerta!! ¡¡No tiene pulso!!   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Buenos días, capitán! Siento las molestias.   
Entonces Keitarô y Naru se viraron hacia la chica, y la pelirroja quedó completamente sorprendida.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, ninguno de vosotros es el capitán, ¿verdad?   
**Naru**: ¿E... e... e... estás viva..?   
**Keitarô**: Hola, Mutsumi, ¿te encuentras bien?   
**Mutsumi**: Sí, me encuentro bien, pero, ¿de qué me conoces?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Nos vimos en la Tôdai! ¡¿Es que no lo recuerdas?!   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, es verdad. Eres aquel chico que aprobó con las notas más bajas.   
**Keitarô**: (¿Por qué tienes que recordarlo?)   
**Naru**: (Ya me parecía difícil que un tipo como tú sacara buenas notas.)   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Cómo era tu nombre...? A ver... ¿Keitarô Urashima, no?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Sí, ya te acuerdas!   
**Naru**: Yo soy Naru Narusegawa, encantada.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, Naru, ¿tú también has conseguido entrar en la Tôdai?   
**Naru**: ¿Eh? No, a mí todavía me quedan dos años para poder presentarme a los exámenes.   
**Mutsumi**: Claro, tienes razón, eres muy joven. ¿Y a dónde vais? ¿Es un viaje de novios?   
**Keitarô**: Esto...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Y tú por qué dudas!? Por supuesto que no. Yo he tenido que acompañar a este estúpido hasta Okinawa porque no sabe llegar sólo.   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Vais a Okinawa? Yo también voy para allá.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Estupendo! ¡Así podremos ir los tres juntos!   
**Mutsumi**: Sí, pero yo no voy a la capital de Okinawa. Voy a mi casa que es en una isla aparte de la capital, ningún barco llega hasta allí.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Euh? ¿Qué?   
**Naru**: ¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta allí?   
**Mutsumi**: Tengo recursos. Además, soy muy apañada y puedo hacer cualquier cosa sola...   
Recién dicho ésto, Mutsumi se cayó de espaldas...   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué ha pasado?   
**Naru**: ¿Se ha vuelto a morir? 

Los tres se encuentran a bordo sentados a una mesa. Mutsumi está bebiéndose un refresco mientras explica:   
**Mutsumi**: Siento daros tantos problemas, es que soy de constitución débil...   
**Naru**: (Keitarô, no podemos dejarla sóla hasta su casa, podría morir en el intento.)   
**Keitarô**: (Sí, es una suerte que aún no se haya caído por la borda.)   
**Naru**: Esto... Mutsumi.   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Sí?   
**Naru**: Keitarô y yo hemos decidido que te vamos a acompañar hasta tu casa para asegurarnos de que llegues bien.   
**Mutsumi**: Oh, no hace falta que os molestéis, pero si queréis acompañarme lo aceptaré con mucho gusto. Bueno, me voy a descansar.   
Pero Mutsumi no controló bien al levantarse y tropezó con la mesa, cayendo sobre Keitarô, que a su vez cayó sobre Naru.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va... Lo siento...   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Naru... Yo no...   
**Naru**: Grrr... ¡¡Levántate de encima mía!!   
Keitarô acabó sobre la chimenea del barco mientras Mutsumi miraba sorprendida.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, que fuerte eres, Naru.   
**Naru**: Bueno... Es que es un debilucho... Y me pone de los nervios...   
**Mutsumi**: Pero a tí te gusta, ¿verdad?   
Naru se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver el semblante serio que tomó Mutsumi.   
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué? Esto... Yo... ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Es un asqueroso pervertido y un completo inútil que si consiguió entrar en la Tôdai fue por pura suerte!!   
**Mutsumi**: Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar con él?   
Naru volvió a notar ese pinchazo en el corazón... Y seguía sin entender por qué...   
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué...?   
**Mutsumi**: Si a tí no te gusta, puedo quedármelo yo, ¿verdad?   
Entonces fue cuando llegó Keitarô sacudiéndose el carboncillo.   
**Keitarô**: Eres un poco bestia, ¿no te parece, Naru?   
**Naru**: Tienes lo que te mereces. Y respecto a tí, Mutsumi, puedes hacer lo que te plazca.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Muchas gracias, Naru!   
Y dicho ésto plantó un beso en los labios a Keitarô que dejó al chico y a la pelirroja completamente estupefactos.   
**Mutsumi**: Naru me lo ha permitido.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Eh...?   
**Naru**: Yo no he dicho nada de eso...   
**Mutsumi**: Bueno, nos vemos luego, hasta la vista.   
Ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar por dónde se iba la chica aún sin entender lo que había pasado.   
**Keitarô**: Qué chica tan rara...   
**Naru**: Sí, pero a tí se te nota que te gustó...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Y eso a qué viene ahora!? Además, no es precísamente como me había imaginado mi primer beso...   
**Naru**: ¿Fue tu primer beso? (No me digas... Es verdad, había olvidado que eras patético...)   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz!?   
**Naru**: Bueno, pues ya tienes a una chica bonita a la que le gustas. Además, ella también va a Okinawa, ya no me necesitas.   
**Keitarô**: Oye, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?   
**Naru**: ¡Déjame en paz, no me pasa nada!   
Y Naru se echó a caminar en dirección a su camarote.

* * *

**Shinobu**: ¿En dónde estamos?   
**Kitsune**: En Osaka, por supuesto.   
**Shinobu**: Pero, ¿no íbamos a Okinawa?   
**Kitsune**: Shinobu, no creo que puedas ser mujer y no conocer... ¡el gran centro empresarial y comercial de Osaka! (Todo lo que quieras comprar lo encontrarás aquí.)   
**Shinobu**: P... pero... ¿Y Naru y Keitarô?   
**Kitsune**: Tránquila, hay tiempo, relájate y diviértete.   
Shinobu se encogió de hombros resignada.

* * *

Naru cerró la puerta de un portazo y se sentó en la cama de su camarote. Sabía que desde que Keitarô mencionó que iba a Okinawa a buscar a la chica de la promesa algo le comenzó a inquietar, y el beso de Mutsumi y sus palabras...   
_**Mutsumi**: Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar con él?_   
¡Por supuesto que podía quedarse con él! ¡No significaba nada para ella! Casi no lo conocía y ya había comprobado que era un patético pervertido torpe y estúpido... Pero esa inquietud no se iba.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Hola, Naru!   
Naru se asustó y miró hacia la cama de arriba de su litera encontrándose a la despreocupada muchacha.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué haces aquí, Mutsumi!?   
**Mutsumi**: Éste es mi camarote... ¡Ahí va, nos ha tocado juntas!   
**Naru**: Oh...   
Naru comprobó que las cosas de Mutsumi efectívamente estaban colocadas en el suelo al lado de la puerta.   
**Naru**: Y... ¿Desde cuando estás ahí, Mutsumi?   
**Mutsumi**: Desde hace bastante rato, pero no quería molestarte porque parecías muy pensativa... ¿Te has echado atrás sobre lo de Keitarô?   
**Naru**: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Haz con él lo que quieras!   
**Mutsumi**: Pues yo creo que a Keitarô sí le gustas.   
El corazón de Naru empezó a acelerarse en ese momento mientras una sensación bastante molesta le recorría el estómago.   
**Naru**: No me extrañaría. Después de 18 años sin comerse un rosco debe estar más salido que la esquina de una mesa.   
Mutsumi se quedó callada un instante y luego dijo:   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Bueno, voy a dar un paseo!   
Naru sintió que debía acompañarla, asegurarse de que no se fuera a acercar a Keitarô, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza al instante... Pero la inquietud seguía en ella.

* * *

**Keitarô**: "¿Por qué esa chica me besó? No digo que no me haya gustado... Es una chica muy linda y no estuvo nada mal, pero... No puedes ir besando así a cualquiera, no es lógico... Y encima enfrente de Naru."   
En ese momento, Keitarô se dio cuenta de algo.   
**Keitarô**: "¿¡Qué me importa que fuera enfrente de Naru!? Ni que ella me gustara o algo así..."   
Entonces, Keitarô sacó de su bolsillo su álbum de fotos adhesivas y lo abrió por una página que ya se estaba comenzando a desgastar por el uso.   
**Keitarô**: "¿Y a quién quiero engañar? Sí, me gusta, pero... Pero ella no es la chica de mi promesa."   
Keitarô se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Mutsumi, lo cual asustó al muchacho.   
**Mutsumi**: Hola, Keitarô.   
**Keitarô**: Ah, hola, Mutsumi. ¿Qué tal?   
**Mutsumi**: Eh... ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¡Vaya, a tí también te gustan las fotos adhesivas!   
Mutsumi agarró el álbum de Keitarô y empezó a hojearlo.   
**Keitarô**: No, espera, no...   
**Mutsumi**: Vaya, en todas las fotos sales tú sólo.   
**Keitarô**: Sí, bueno, es que...   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Ahí va! ¡Aquí tienes una foto con Naru! Se nota que te gusta, ¿verdad?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Qué!? Esto... Pues... Yo... La verdad es que...   
**Mutsumi**: Guaaau, ¿dónde conseguiste este marco? Me gustaría sacarme una foto así.   
**Keitarô**: Oh... ¿Dices que a tí también te gustan las fotos adhesivas?   
**Mutsumi**: Sí... Mira mi álbum...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Eh, tú también sales sóla en todas tus fotos!   
**Mutsumi**: Sí, soy un poco introvertida, así que siempre acabo sacándomelas sóla. 

**Naru**: "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy espiando a esos dos? Ni que estuviera celosa... Tal vez esté bien, ha encontrado a una chica cómo él... Debería desearles lo mejor."   
Naru se disponía a irse a su camarote cuando escuchó la voz de Keitarô muy serio...   
**Keitarô**: Mutsumi...   
Inmediatamente, la chica se asomó y vio a ambos muy cerca, cara a cara, mirándose fíjamente.   
**Naru**: ¡¡No, Keitarô!!   
Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la chica.   
**Keitarô**: Mira, Naru, a Mutsumi también le gustan las fotos adhesivas como a mí... Por cierto, lo que te iba a preguntar, Mutsumi, este marco lo viste cerca de la Tôdai, ¿verdad?   
**Mutsumi**: Ajá, me lo hice el día en que hicimos el examen.   
Naru se cayó de espaldas al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Jaja, yo también me hice una ese día! Por cierto, Naru, ¿qué es lo que estabas diciendo?   
**Naru**: Esto... Yo... Nada... Sólo había salido a tomar el aire, jeje... Divertios...   
Y salió corriendo intentando ocultar su sonrojo.   
**Keitarô**: Qué rara está Naru.   
**Mutsumi**: Bueno, antes no me contestaste, ¿te gusta Naru, sí o no?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Yo... ¿Qué más da si me gusta o no? Ella ya tiene a ese profesor del que se enamoró.   
**Mutsumi**: Pues yo creo que a Naru tú sí le gustas.   
El corazón de Keitarô comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Que a Naru... yo...?   
Mutsumi se quedó mirando fíjamente a Keitarô, dejando al chico algo asustado. 

**Naru**: "¿Vas a hacerlo otra vez, Naru? ¿Vas a espiarlos de nuevo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en perseguirlos? ¿Por qué me preocupo por lo que haga ese pervertido? También es verdad que no puedo dejar a la frágil Mutsumi cerca de él, pero..."   
En ese momento, Naru se asomó y vio como Mutsumi se acercaba a Keitarô y... lo volvía a besar, esta vez de una forma mucho más tierna que la anterior, y Keitarô no parecía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió como un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que intentaban huir por su mejilla.   
**Naru**: "No me importa... No me importa..."   
Pero al darse cuenta de que no era así, no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo. 

Ambos chicos oyeron unos pasos de alguien que salía corriendo, lo que hizo a Mutsumi separarse mientras decía:   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, se me ha escapado.   
Keitarô se dio cuenta entonces de que la que corría era Naru, y decidió correr detrás de ella.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Naru!   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Quédate con tu nueva novia! ¡Es perfecta para tí!   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿¡Y por qué estás llorando!?   
**Naru**: ¡¡No estoy llorando!!   
En eso que estaba mirando hacia atrás, Naru no se fijó y tropezó con una cuerda del suelo, lo que la llevó a caer por la borda...   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡Naru!!   
Keitarô salió corriendo y consiguió agarrar su mano con la que se estaba agarrando a la cubierta del barco.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Cuánto pesas, Naru!   
Keitarô recibió una buena bofetada por culpa de este comentario.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Espera, Keitarô, yo te ayudo!   
Pero, Mutsumi, completamente despistada, tropezó con la misma cuerda que Naru y... también cayó por la borda...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Mutsumi!   
Pero, por suerte, Naru fue capaz de agarrarla por la muñeca en el último instante.   
**Naru**: ¡Mutsumi! ¿Te encuentras bi...?   
Entonces Naru se dio cuenta de algo.   
**Naru**: ¡No tiene pulso, ha vuelto a morirse!   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Qué!?   
Entonces, la mano de Naru empezó a escurrise entre las manos de Keitarô.   
**Naru**: ¡¡Ahh!!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Pesais mucho juntas! ¡No puedo aguantaros a ambas!   
**Naru**: No me sueltes...   
Pero la mano de Naru se iba escurriendo cada vez más entre las de Keitarô.   
**Keitarô**: No te pienso soltar, Naru, no pienso dejar que caigais...   
**Naru**: Ke... Keitarô...   
Las lágrimas se escurrían de los ojos de Naru. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y, por alguna razón, comenzó a recordar.   
_**Mutsumi**: Pero a tí te gusta, ¿verdad?   
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué? Esto... Yo... ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Es un asqueroso pervertido y un completo inútil que si consiguió entrar en la Tôdai fue por pura suerte!!   
**Mutsumi**: Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar con él? _

**Mutsumi**: Pues yo creo que a Keitarô sí le gustas.   
**Naru**: Kei... tarô...   
**Keitarô**: Aguanta, Naru... ¡Que alguien me ayude!   
**Naru**: Por lo que... pudiera pasar...   
Naru casi no podía hablar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Qué dices, Naru!? ¡Por favor, ayuda!   
**Naru**: Quiero decirte que... tú a mí...   
De repente, Naru notó como unas manos más fuertes agarraron de sus manos y tiraron hacia arriba, y al mirar, vio al capitán tirando de ella. Pronto, ambas chicas estaban tumbadas en cubierta, mientras Keitarô se limpiaba el sudor y sonreía.   
**Keitarô**: Menos mal que ha llegado el capitán, ¿eh?   
**Naru**: Eh... sí... "¿En qué estaba pensando? He estado a punto de decirle que... ¡No! ¿Cómo me iba a plantear siquiera eso?"   
Entonces Mutsumi se empezó a despertar y vio a su lado a la pelirroja.   
**Mutsumi**: Oh, Naru, estás bien, qué alegría.   
Y dicho ésto, agarró con sus manos la cara de Naru y la besó dulcemente... mientras a Keitarô y al capitán comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz mientras miraban sorprendidos...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Q... qué haces, Mutsumi!?   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, lo siento, ya lo he vuelto a hacer. Es que no me puedo contener el impulso de besar a las personas que me caen bien.   
**Naru**: Si que eres una chica rara... ¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa?   
Keitarô y el capitán estaban en el piso algo extasiados con sendas hemorragias nasales...   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...

* * *

**Shinobu**: ¿¡Pero se puede saber por qué hemos acabado en Kobe!?   
**Kitsune**: Silencio, Shinobu, que no me dejas concentrarme en este folleto... 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, ya he terminado el episodio 5. Es extraño, ahora, que ya se me han acabado los exámenes, me he demorado más en escribir el siguiente episodio (será que antes lo hacía para despejarme y ahora, como no tengo que despejarme, no escribo...). Bueno, espero no volver a tardar. Hablando de los exámenes, suspendí las recuperaciones del instituto así que ni he podido hacer la P.A.U. (Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad), de forma que... ¡¡Soy un cateado!! No es que esté excesivamente orgulloso, pero bueno... Tengo ahora un curso entero sólo dando geografía (para lo que me va a servir, grrr...), así que me terminaré de sacar el carnet de conducir (prometo que lo haré mejor que Seta y Keitarô) y me buscaré algún trabajo (no pienso ir a ayudar a un profesor de arqueología, me niego). Bien, agradecimientos nuevamente por su review a Fausto, que ha repetido en el cuarto episodio, y espero que este episodio no les haya parecido muy similar al original, aunque reconozco que me ha inspirado bastante. Bien, en el próximo episodio por fin llegamos a Okinawa... Y se unen a nuestros protagonistas dos personajes muy especiales... ¡Espero que sigais disfrutando y recordad que los comentarios y demás a !

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 6:   
A la caza de la tortuga 


	6. A la caza de la tortuga

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 6: A la caza de la tortuga

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Keitarô**: Por fin, Okinawa.   
**Naru**: Bien, Mutsumi, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que seguir ahora para llegar a tu casa?   
Pero la chica se había vuelto a desmayar.   
**Naru**: ¿Esta era la chica que podía hacer cualquier cosa sóla?   
**Keitarô**: Tendremos que llevarla hasta algún lugar en el que...   
Entonces, ambos chicos vieron, sorprendidos, que algo empezaba a moverse entre la ropa de Mutsumi.   
**Naru**: ¿Qué... es eso...?   
**Keitarô**: No tengo... ni idea...   
El bulto se iba acercando poco a poco hacia la cara de la chica, mientras los otros chicos miraban asustados.   
**Naru**: ¿Será una rata?   
**Keitarô**: No... Es demasiado grande...   
**Naru**: (Se nota que nunca has visto una, ¿verdad?)   
De repente, ambos vieron asomar por el cuello de la camisa de Mutsumi una cabeza de un animal escamoso que miraba hacia ellos.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Es una...!?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡...serpiente!?   
Ambos se cayeron de espaldas cuando el animal siguió saliendo del vestido de Mutsumi y vieron su verde caparazón.   
**Tortuga**: Myu...   
**Naru**: Era... era sólo una tortuga... Qué cosas...   
**Keitarô**: Pero... ¿Qué hace una tortuga dentro de su vestido?   
La tortuga comenzó con su cabeza a mover la cabeza de Mutsumi, la cual en ese momento despertó y volvió a sonreir como siempre.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va... Me he vuelto a desmayar...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Se puede saber cómo te tomas las cosas tan a la ligera!?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Y se puede saber qué hacía esa tortuga dentro de tu vestido!?   
**Mutsumi**: Oh... Esta tortuga es mi mascota.   
Naru y Keitarô se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Y... y la has llevado contigo todo este viaje?   
**Mutsumi**: Sí, lo que pasa es que es bastante independiente y prefiere ir sóla. Pero ahora ha vuelto porque le caeis bien.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Estás escuchando las estupideces que estás diciendo!? ¡Hablas de ella como si fuera de un ser humano!   
**Tortuga**: Myu, myu, myu...   
Mutsumi, que había puesto cara de estar prestando atención a la tortuga, volvió a sonreir y a hablar.   
**Mutsumi**: Le pareces un poco violenta, Naru, pero igualmente le sigues cayendo bien.   
**Naru**: Euh... ¿Qué...?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Acaso sabes hablar tortugués, Mutsumi?   
**Mutsumi**: Pues no... (Ahí va...)   
**Naru**: Bueno, da igual, mejor vamos a dejar este tema antes de que me vuelva loca. ¿Por dónde queda tu casa, Mutsumi?   
**Mutsumi**: Pues...   
La chica miró a ambos lados y luego anunció.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, ya no me acuerdo.   
Los otros dos muchachos volvieron a caerse de espaldas.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Cómo que no te acuerdas!?   
**Mutsumi**: Es que... la última vez que vine no estaban esos edificios... Ni ese... Ni eso tampoco... (Ni el mar estaba tan cerca... Ni era tan grande...)   
**Naru**: ¿Es así o se lo hace?   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, supongo que tendremos que caminar por Okinawa hasta que encontremos algún lugar que le resulte familiar a Mutsumi.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Sí, sí! ¡Me parece una buena idea! ¡Un estudiante de la Tôdai, una aspirante y una cateada paseando juntos por Okinawa!   
**Naru**: (No sé qué ves de emocionante en eso.)   
Mientras ésto ocurría, una niña rubia de rasgos indios cayó sobre la cabeza de Keitarô mientras corría y gritaba alegremente. Un camarero corría detrás de ella.   
**Camarero**: ¡Cojan a esa niña! ¡No ha pagado la cuenta!   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué...?   
Pero el camarero casi lo arrolló cuando pasó a su lado, y Keitarô, intentando no caer al suelo, lo que hizo fue agarrarse del primer lugar que pudo... Que fue el pecho de Naru...   
**Naru**: Serás...   
Y Keitarô salió volando de un puñetazo en la misma dirección que habían ido la niña y el camarero, cayendo delante de la niña que se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.   
**Niña**: Oh... Oye, ¿me enseñas a volar así?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Euh? Tú eres esa niña que no pagó en el restaurante, ¿verdad?   
El camarero llegó entonces.   
**Camarero**: ¡Sí, es ella!   
**Niña**: Pero yo sí pagué....   
**Camarero**: ¡Sí, con ésto!   
Y mostró un extraño billete en el que se podía ver a un elefante con tres ojos.   
**Keitarô**: ¿De qué país es ésto...?   
**Camarero**: ¡Me da completamente igual! ¡Yo quiero cobrar en yenes, que para algo es la moneda nacional!   
**Niña**: ¿Qué son yenes? ¿Se come?   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Yo me haré cargo de la cuenta de esta niña... Dígame cuanto es...   
Sin embargo, Keitarô se quedó de piedra al ver la enorme cuenta que el hombre le extendió en la cara.   
**Keitarô**: ¿C... cómo una chica tan pequeña... puede comer tanto...?   
**Niña**: Estoy en etapa de crecimiento, jeje... (Por cierto, ¿qué es la cuenta? ¿Se come?)

* * *

**Mutsumi**: Creo que te has pasado con el golpe que le has dado a Keitarô... (Lo he perdido de vista.)   
**Naru**: Bah, se lo merecía. Aunque la verdad es que tenemos que encontrarle, tiene los pasajes para la vuelta.   
**Mutsumi**: Bien, pues vamos a buscarle, entonces.   
Naru quedó completamente sorprendida con la sonrisa que puso Mutsumi... Parecía que todo eso le divirtiera.   
**Naru**: B... bien...   
**Mutsumi**: Una cosa, Naru, Keitarô me ha contado que tú te enamoraste de tu profesor, ¿es cierto?   
**Naru**: (Ya se ha tenido que ir de la lengua.) Eh... Pues sí... La verdad es que sí...   
**Mutsumi**: Entonces, ¿de verdad que no te gusta Keitarô?   
**Naru**: ¡Ya te he dicho que no!   
**Mutsumi**: Oh, vaya... Pensaba que querías entrar en la Tôdai para estar con él...   
**Naru**: ¡Eso es estúpido! ¿¡Por qué querría estar con ese estúpido pervertido!? Probáblemente, ahora me comience a pensar si buscar otra universidad para no estar cerca suya.   
**Mutsumi**: Entonces, ¿no te importa la universidad en la que entres?   
**Naru**: Bueno... No del todo, pero...   
**Mutsumi**: Y, entonces, ¿por qué querías entrar en la Tôdai?   
**Naru**: Porque... Euh... ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué tengo que contarte nada!? ¡Yo tampoco sé por qué quieres entrar tú!   
**Mutsumi**: Bueno, es simple.   
Naru quedó sorprendida en ese momento, no esperaba esa respuesta.   
**Mutsumi**: Se lo prometí a una persona hace 13 años.   
**Naru**: Oh... Por una promesa hace 13 años... Igual que ese...   
Entonces, Naru comenzó a atar cabos...   
_**Keitarô**: Bueno... Esa promesa se la hice a una niña hace 13 años...   
**Naru**: Bien, ya es hora de que me cuentes lo de Okinawa, que ya casi llevamos un día de viaje y no me he enterado de nada.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... La verdad es que voy... a buscar a la chica de mi promesa...   
**Mutsumi**: Sí, pero yo no voy a la capital de Okinawa. Voy a mi casa que es una isla aparte de la capital, ningún barco llega hasta allí.   
**Mutsumi**: Se lo prometí a una persona hace 13 años._   
**Naru**: "Keitarô iba a buscar a la chica de su promesa que vivía en Okinawa. Mutsumi vive en Okinawa. Y además, ambos tienen la misma promesa y la misma edad. Eso quiere decir que..."   
Y otro pinchazo atravesó el corazón de Naru.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, Naru, te ha cambiado la cara. ¿Te ocurre algo?   
**Naru**: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, nada, por supuesto que no me pasa nada, vamos, tenemos que encontrar a ese alelado!   
Y Naru salió corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre del mencionado dejando a la otra chica sorprendida.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, qué rápido corres. 

**Hombre**: Sí, he visto a un chico así, se metió en ese restaurante con una niña.   
**Naru**: Muchas gracias.   
Entonces, Mutsumi llegó.   
**Mutsumi**: Por fin te he alcanzado.   
**Naru**: Parece ser que ese estúpido se ha metido con una niña en este restaurante... Si ya me parecía a mí que era un pedrastra. ¡Vamos a salvar a esa niña!   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
Ambas entraron y se acercaron al camarero.   
**Naru**: Perdone, no ha visto a un chico de pelo castaño y gafas, que iba con una niña.   
**Camarero**: Sí, decidió responsabilizarse de la cuenta de la niña y ahora está en la cocina.   
**Naru**: ¿En la cocina? 

Efectívamente, Keitarô y la niña de antes estaban en la cocina... fregando platos.   
**Naru**: Al fin te encuentro.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Naru, no te puedes creer todo lo que puede tragar esta niña!   
Mutsumi cogió la cuenta mientras soltaba uno de sus "ahí va".   
**Naru**: Bueno, espero que no tardes mucho, porque quiero largarme.   
De pronto la tortuga de Mutsumi salió de su vestido una vez más... Pero está vez, ¡volando!   
**Naru**: ¿La... la tortuga vuela...?   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, es verdad...   
**Naru**: (¿La tortuga es tuya y no lo sabías?)   
**Niña**: ¿Euh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?   
La tortuga se acercó a la niña, la cual de repente agarró un cuchillo y un tenedor de los que estaba fregando y se avalanzó contra la tortuga.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué... qué haces!?   
**Niña**: Se ve muy apetitosa... ¡Vuelve aquí!   
La tortuga ya había salido huyendo volando, de modo que la niña salió corriendo detrás.   
**Naru**: ¡Espera, vuelve aquí!   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, qué divertido.   
El trío salió persiguiendo a la niña y la tortuga, pero Keitarô fue detenido por una mano que lo agarró del hombro.   
**Camarero**: Todavía no has terminado.   
**Keitarô**: Sigh... 

**Niña**: ¡Juro que te pondré las manos encima, tortuga!   
**Naru**: ¿Tú de qué te ríes? ¡Se va a comer a tu mascota!   
**Mutsumi**: Es que todo es tan gracioso que...   
**Tortuga**: Myu, myu, myu...   
De repente, la niña sacó un enorme bazooka con el que apuntó a la tortuga y comenzó a disparar, mientras ésta volaba asustada.   
**Naru**: ¿¡P... pero... qué haceees!?   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
**Niña**: ¡Tarde o temprano te atraparé, tortuga! ¡Nadie puede escapar de mi KS-011!   
Naru consiguió agarrar a la niña antes de que lanzara otro disparo, el cual se desvió e hizo una tremenda grieta en el suelo.   
**Niña**: Me has hecho fallar.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Quieres quedarte quieta!? ¿¡Dónde están tus padres!?   
**Niña**: ¿Mis padres...?   
La niña se quedó pensativa y mirando para el suelo con expresión triste unos segundos. Naru y Mutsumi la miraron apenadas, cuando de repente dijo, completamente sonriente:   
**Niña**: ¡Jeje, pues la verdad es que no lo sé!   
Ambas se cayeron de espaldas casi instantáneamente.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
**Naru**: Al menos tendrás algún pariente, ¿no?   
**Niña**: Bueno, sí, tengo a mis hermanos, pero están muy lejos. Me dijeron que tenía que venir a Japón a estudiar, así que aquí he venido.   
**Naru**: ¿Y dónde piensas dormir?   
**Niña**: Huy, no había pensado en eso...   
Naru suspiró resignada... Esta chica parecía de la misma edad que Shinobu, pero no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ésta.   
**Naru**: Bueno, ¿qué tal si te vienes con nosotros? Te buscaremos un sitio para que te quedes.   
**Niña**: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!   
La niña abrazó a Naru, casi estrangulándola, cuando de repente vio a la tortuga justo delante suya.   
**Niña**: Pero antes, tengo algo que resolver.   
**Naru**: ¡Eh, espera!   
**Niña**: Supongo que tendré que activar al KS-013 para poder derrotarte tortuga...   
**Naru**: ¿Qué será el KS-013?   
La chica sacó un pequeño artilugio de su bolsillo, y Naru suspiró aliviada al ver que no tenía pinta de arma, hasta que...   
**Niña**: ¡Activando al KS-013!   
Dicho ésto, del mar apareció un enorme robot cuyo aspecto se asemejaba al de la niña, provocando que a Naru le diera un ataque de histeria.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
**Naru**: Eso... eso es... Es un... un mecha... un mazinger Z... un evangelion... ¿¿¡¡QUÉ ES ESO!!??   
**Niña**: Bien, mi KS-013, atrapa a esa tortuga, viva o muerta.   
El enorme robot entonces comenzó a caminar, pero de repente pareció sufrir un cortocircuito y volvió a caer al mar.   
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué ha pasado...?   
**Niña**: ¡Se me olvidó que el KS-013 se avería con el agua!   
Naru cayó de espaldas al escuchar el comentario, mientras Mutsumi se divertía viendo como todavía subían burbujas del fondo del mar... Junto a gran cantidad de curiosos que se habían acercado a ver qué era ese enorme robot que había aparecido.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Hola, parece que estais todas aquí, menos mal!   
**Naru**: Por fin has llegado. Ya decía que dónde me habías metido.   
**Keitarô**: No me agobies, acabo de fregar en menos de cinco minutos, mil trescientos cuarenta y dos platos. ¿Kaolla está bien?   
**Naru**: ¿Se llama Kaolla? Bueno, no creo que esté del todo bien después de lo que ha...   
**Kaolla**: Bien, ya he puesto en marcha el radiador del KS-013, en cinco minutos estará completamente operativo de nuevo...   
**Naru**: ¿¡QUÉE!?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué es eso del KS-013?   
**Naru**: Te aseguro que prefieres no saberlo, ¡trae eso aquí!   
Naru arrebató a Kaolla el "artilugio inofensivo" que había resultado ser el control remoto del KS-013 y lo rompió contra el suelo.   
**Kaolla**: Eh... ¿Por qué has hecho eso?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Y encima lo preguntas!?   
**Kaolla**: Es que ahora has dejado al KS-013 completamente descontrolado, y ya que su misión es destruir, destruirá todo lo que encuentre...   
Naru se quedó completamente de piedra al escuchar ésto.   
**Keitarô**: Eso suena mal, pero, ¿qué es el KS-013?   
En ese momento, el KS-013 comenzó a levantarse nuevamente, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido, sobre todo en el momento en que pisó tierra para evitar volver a sufrir otro cortocircuito.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¿¡¡ESO ES EL KS-013!!??   
**Kaolla**: Sí, ¡es mi obra más perfecta! ¿A que es mono?   
**Naru**: ¿Qué es eso que hay en el hombro del mecha?   
Todos se fijaron y se dieron cuenta de que... ¡era Mutsumi desmayada!   
**Naru**: ¡¡Hay que salvarla como sea!!   
**Kaolla**: Tal vez ella pueda detener al KS-013...   
Naru y Keitarô miraron para Kaolla interrogantes.   
**Naru**: ¿De qué forma?   
**Kaolla**: Fácil, está justo al lado del compartimento de las pilas.   
Los dos muchachos se cayeron de espaldas.   
**Naru**: Bien, hay que confiar en que se despierte pronto y sea capaz de escucharnos.   
Pero el robot comenzó a adentrarse en la ciudad destrozando todo lo que se encontraba, dejando a los chicos completamente asustados.   
**Naru**: Es el fin...   
Pero, por suerte, Mutsumi comenzó a levantarse y a sacudir la cabeza mientras murmuraba:   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
**Naru**: ¡Mutsumi, apágalo!   
**Mutsumi**: ¿¡Qué!?   
**Naru**: ¡Tienes que quitarle las pilas!   
**Mutsumi**: ¡No te oigo, Naru!   
**Keitarô**: Hay que encontrar la forma de subir allá arriba.   
**Kaolla**: Tú podías volar, ¿verdad?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué?   
**Kaolla**: Sí, hombre, antes cuando apareciste volando...   
**Keitarô**: Ah, te refieres al puñetazo que me dio Naru y...   
**Naru**: ¿Así que de un puñetazo puedes llegar arriba, eh?   
Dicho y hecho, Keitarô surcó el cielo tras recibir un puñetazo de la chica, pero se pasó del robot.   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡Afina tu punteríaaaaaaa...!!   
**Naru**: Todo está perdido...   
**Tortuga**: ¿Myu?   
Entonces, Naru recordó algo...   
_**Keitarô**: ¿Acaso saber hablar tortugués, Mutsumi?_   
**Naru**: "Es agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, pero..."   
Entonces, Naru se dio cuenta de que Kaolla tenía ya a la tortuga en la boca.   
**Naru**: ¡¡Suéltalaaaa!!   
Ya con la tortuga a salvo, Naru le dio las instrucciones.   
**Naru**: No sé si me entiendes, pero si me entiendes, sube y dile a Mutsumi que le quite las pilas a ese mecha.   
La tortuga soltó un "myu" mientras hacía un saludo con la pata, antes de salir volando...   
**Naru**: Creo que me voy a volver loca...   
La tortuga voló hasta Mutsumi, acercándose a su oído.   
**Tortuga**: Myu, myu, myu, myu, myu, myu, myu...   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, gracias por decírmelo.   
Y Mutsumi le quitó las pilas al robot...   
**Naru**: Sí, sabía hablar tortugués... 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, en este episodio nos hemos olvidado de Kitsune y Shinobu, pero es que no había ningún momento demasiado muerto como para incluirlas... Y no se me ocurría dónde llevarlas... Bien, he tardado un poco en hacer este episodio (probáblemente haya influenciado el hecho de que no recibí ningún review por el anterior, buaaa). Bueno, este capítulo me ha gustado bastante, sobre todo porque casi es completamente original. Cogí los ingredientes que tenía y los mezclé. Ni siquiera hay guiños (bueno, sí, KS son las iniciales de Kaolla Su, y 011 y 013 son las edades de Kaolla en este fic y en el comienzo de la serie original, respectívamente). Bien, también está el guiño del billete, pero supongo que no podía introducir a Kaolla sin poner algo así, jeje. Bueno, creo que este viaje está excediéndose, pero me da igual, siempre que me dé juego seguiré con este par (y sus acompañantes) de viaje. Bueno, en el próximo episodio confusiones, persecuciones de tortugas, golpes y desmayos... Dejad reviews o escribid a para soltar vuestras opiniones... Y todavía estoy pensándome lo del harem...

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 7:   
Objetivo localizado 


	7. Objetivo localizado

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 7: Objetivo localizado

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Okinawa.   
Hay mucha gente por la calle, la mayoría de ellos paran en las tiendas y observan. Algunos se quedan a hablar con los dependientes ya que son conocidos suyos, o simplemente les interesa comprar algo. Entre esta multitud cuatro personas pasarían completamente desapercibidos si no fuera porque dos de ellas van dormidas a caballito sobre otras dos. Un chico con gafas lleva a una chica de pelo castaño y una pelirroja lleva a una niña rubia de aspecto exótico. Probáblemente lo que más atrae la atención de la gente cuando pasan sea las ropas con la que la niña va vestida. Y también era algo extraña la tortuga que volaba junto a ellos...   
**Keitarô**: ¿Y se puede saber por qué hemos tenido que llevárnosla con nosotros?   
**Naru**: Porque no tiene lugar donde quedarse. Además, ¿no eras tú el protector de los derechos de los niños?   
**Keitarô**: Oye, a Shinobu la ayudé porque me daba lástima.   
**Naru**: ¿Y esta no te da lástima?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Esa lo que me da más bien es miedo...   
**Naru**: Brrr... Igualmente, puedes estarte tránquilo, me ocuparé de que esta pobre niña no se acerque demasiado a un pervertido como tú.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Ya estamos otra vez!?   
**Mutsumi**: Euh... ¿Qué ocurre?   
**Keitarô**: Ah, Mutsumi, ya estás despierta, te habías vuelto a desmayar.   
Keitarô dejó a la chica lentamente en el suelo, y la tortuga voló para colocarse sobre su cabeza.   
**Naru**: A propósito de la tortuga, ¿cómo se llama?   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, pues nunca se me había ocurrido ponerle nombre...   
**Naru**: (Si llega a ser más pasota, no nace.)   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, podríamos llamarla Tortu-chan, ¿no os parece? O Myu, como siempre está diciendo myu.   
**Naru**: Tú llegas a ser más simple incluso que Mutsumi.   
**Mutsumi**: Oye, ¿y si la llamamos Tôdai? ¿O Tôda? ¿O Dai?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Sí, sería una gran idea!   
**Naru**: (Mira que llegan a ser ineptos.)   
**Keitarô**: Oye, ya que tiene forma de huevo, ¿por qué no la llamamos Tamago?   
**Mutsumi**: O Tama, Tama estaría mejor.   
**Kaolla**: ¡Sí! ¡¡Tama a la brasa suena bien!!   
**Naru**: (¿Tú desde cuándo te has despertado?)   
**Keitarô**: ¡No, Kaolla, no te la comas!

* * *

**Shinobu**: Creo que nos hemos perdido, Kitsune.   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, puede ser. Pero segúramente pronto encontraremos a alguien para preguntarle...   
Pero en la calle no había ni un sólo alma.   
**Shinobu**: ¡¡Tengo miedo!!   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, habrá que caminar hasta encontrar a alguien.   
De pronto, Kitsune escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con tres muchachos unos años mayores que ella.   
**Kitsune**: Oh, mira, Shinobu. Estos chicos seguro que nos ayudarán... Perdón, ¿podrían decirnos...?   
Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta uno de ellos había agarrado a Shinobu mientras otros dos agarraban a Kitsune.   
**Chico 1**: Mejor no hables, muñeca, lo haremos nosotros.   
Kitsune intentaba balbucear algo mientras veía lo que se avecinaba cuando los tipos comenzaron a quitarle la chaqueta. No es que no tuviera ganas, que sí tenía, pero no quería que fuera de esa manera. Sin embargo, una voz femenina interrumpió el avance de los extraños.   
**Chica**: ¡Eh, vosotros!   
**Chico 2**: Bueno, Daisuke, creo que vas a tener que conformarte con la niña pequeña, porque esta es para mí.   
**Daisuke**: ¡Anda y que te den!   
La chica, de unos 15 años vestida con un kimono y apuntándoles con una katana, habló:   
**Chica**: Dejad a esas chicas en paz o lo pagareis caro.   
**Chico 2**: Vamos, muñeca, no seas tan ruda, si en el fondo somos unos angelitos.   
**Chica**: ¡Os lo advertí! ¡Técnica revientarocas Shinmeiryû!   
Y con un golpe de katana los tres chicos salieron despedidos por los aires.   
**Kitsune**: Guau, eso ha sido fabuloso. ¡Eres genial!   
**Chica**: Oh... Esto... No ha sido nada...   
**Kitsune**: ¡Claro que sí ha sido! ¡Nos has salvado y les has dado una buena lección! ¡Esos no vuelven a hacerlo más!   
La chica estaba cada vez más sonrojada.   
**Chica**: No... Yo...   
**Kitsune**: Dime una cosa, ¿cómo te llamas?   
**Chica**: Motoko... Motoko Aoyama...   
**Kitsune**: ¿Eres de por aquí?   
**Motoko**: No... Estoy de viaje de entrenamiento... Me dirigo a Tokyo para entrar a una escuela de kendo que hay allí.   
**Kitsune**: ¿A Tokyo? ¡Nosotras venimos de allí! Oye, ¿y tienes alojamiento en Tokyo?   
**Motoko**: No... Pensaba buscar cuando llegara...   
**Kitsune**: ¡Mira, te propongo un trato! ¡Tú nos acompañas a buscar a un par de tortolitos a Okinawa y a la vuelta a Tokyo te hacemos un hueco en la residencia en la que nos quedamos!   
**Shinobu**: Pero... Kitsune...   
Kitsune inmediatamente tapó la boca de Shinobu.   
**Kitsune**: No hagas caso a Shinobu, siempre se preocupa por todo. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?   
La kendoka suspiró resignada.   
**Motoko**: De acuerdo.

* * *

Una pensión de Okinawa.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que sólo queda una habitación!? ¿¡Pretende que las tres durmamos con este... pervertido!?   
**Keitarô**: (Oye, podrías cortarte un poco, ¿no?)   
**Administradora**: Lo siento, entre viajes de fin de curso y gente que viene de pequeñas vacaciones estamos desbordados...   
**Mutsumi**: Pero da igual, Naru, será divertido pasar la noche los cuatro.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Div... divertido!? ¡Mutsumi, se nota que no conoces bien a este cerdo! ¡Se dedica a espiar y sobar a las chicas! ¡Y además le gustan las niñas pequeñas!   
**Keitarô**: Naru, por favor...   
Entonces Kaolla se abrazó a Keitarô y empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de él.   
**Kaolla**: ¿Es eso verdad, Keitarô? ¿Entonces te gusto yo?   
**Keitarô**: Esto...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Ves lo que te digo!?   
Y Keitarô acabó empotrado contra la pared de la pensión mientras Kaolla lo miraba sorprendida.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va.   
**Kaolla**: Keitarô, ¿sigues vivo?   
**Administradora**: Pues si tanto problema teneis, buscad otra pensión, aquí no se puede hacer nada.   
_**Administrador 1**: Está todo ocupado.   
**Administrador 2**: Lo siento, estamos en temporada alta.   
**Administrador 3**: Lo normal para estas fechas es reservar antes._   
**Naru**: No, da igual, nos apañaremos todos en la misma habitación.   
**Administradora**: Bien, dejadme que os lleve hasta vuestra habitación. 

**Mutsumi**: Oye, Naru, ¿te has fijado que hay unos baños termales? ¿Nos damos un baño?   
**Naru**: Está bien...   
Entonces miró para Keitarô.   
**Naru**: ¡Y a tí no se te ocurra espiarnos! Kaolla, ven con nosotras, será más seguro para tí.   
**Kaolla**: No, yo quiero quedarme con Keitarô.   
Kaolla se abrazó por detrás a Keitarô mientras éste se preparaba para recibir el golpe, pero no ocurrió nada.   
**Naru**: Vale, tú misma. Si ese pervertido se propasa ya sabes dónde estamos.   
Y Naru y Mutsumi salieron por la puerta con unas toallas.   
**Kaolla**: Keitarô, ¿qué es un pervertido? ¿Se puede comer?   
**Keitarô**: "¿Naru no me ha golpeado? ¿Qué le pasa?" 

Naru y Mutsumi están en los baños relajadas, aunque claramente Mutsumi está mucho más relajada que Naru.   
_**Keitarô**: Bueno... Esa promesa se la hice a una niña hace 13 años...   
**Mutsumi**: Se lo prometí a una persona hace 13 años._   
**Naru**: "Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Mutsumi es la chica con la que Keitarô hizo la promesa? Sí, los dos son lo suficientemente despistados para no darse cuenta, pero... ¿Por qué deseo que no sea así?"   
**Mutsumi**: Naru, ¿te pasa algo?   
**Naru**: ¡Oh no, Mutsumi, por supuesto que no!   
**Mutsumi**: Oh, es que estabas muy seria. ¿Estabas pensando en Keitarô?   
**Naru**: Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué tendría que pensar en ese pervertido?   
**Mutsumi**: Oye, Naru, ¿qué es lo que le ibas a decir a Keitarô cuando te ibas a caer por la borda del barco?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Q... qué...!?   
_**Naru**: Quiero decirte que... tú a mí..._   
**Naru**: ¡¡Oye, se suponía que tú estabas desmayada!!   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, es verdad.   
**Naru**: ¡¡Déjate de "ahívas" y dime qué pasa!! ¿¡¡Acaso finges desmayarte!!?   
**Mutsumi**: La verdad es que mis desmayos son tan frecuentes que ya no sé cuándo estoy desmayada y cuándo no.   
Naru se cayó de espaldas.   
**Naru**: Eso... no... explica... nada...   
**Mutsumi**: Pero le ibas a decir que te gustaba, ¿verdad?   
Naru en ese momento sintió cómo se ruborizaba y escondió la cara.   
**Naru**: ¡Por supuesto que no!   
**Mutsumi**: Entonces, ¿qué le ibas a decir?   
**Naru**: ¡No es asunto tuyo! Tú podrías contarme también por qué finges desmayarte.   
**Mutsumi**: Yo no finjo desmayarme, pero a veces sólo me desmayo un poquito.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Cómo que te desmayas un poquito!?   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, ni yo misma me entiendo.   
**Naru**: Esto... esto es increíble. 

**Kaolla**: Oye, Keitarô, ¿jugamos a los papás y las mamás? Como tú no tienes fuerza yo haré de papá y tú de mamá.   
**Keitarô**: (¿No te parece un poco brusco soltar eso así?)   
**Kaolla**: Pero si quieres podemos ser novios de verdad.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? 

**Naru**: Y... Mutsumi... ¿No recuerdas a la persona con la que hiciste la promesa hace 13 años?   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Por supuesto! ¡La recuerdo perféctamente!   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué!?   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Qué ocurre, Naru?   
**Naru**: Bueno, es que... Yo... Nada... Esto... ¿La has encontrado ya?   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Sí! ¡Hace muy poco que la encontré!   
**Naru**: "Estás hablando de Keitarô, ¿verdad?"   
**Mutsumi**: Pero no me recuerda y como aún no he cumplido la promesa, prefiero esperar a haberla cumplido para recordárselo.   
**Naru**: Oh, claro... "Aunque Keitarô es el chico de tu promesa, me preguntaste primero si a mí me gustaba... Mutsumi, realmente eres o muy amable... o muy rara." 

**Kaolla**: ¡Vamos, Keitarô! ¡Defiéndete!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Para, Kaolla, por favor!   
Kaolla no paraba de apalizar al pobre muchacho, pateándolo de un lado a otro, pero en una de esas, Keitarô chocó con Kaolla y cayó encima suyo.   
**Kaolla**: Vaya, Keitarô, te has tirado encima mía. Eso lo hacen los chicos cuando les gusta una chica, ¿verdad?   
**Keitarô**: No, Kaolla, esto...   
**Naru**: ¿¡¡Qué está pasando aquí!!?   
Al abrir la puerta, Naru se encontró con la escenita.   
**Kaolla**: ¡Mira, Naru, se ha tirado encima mía!   
**Keitarô**: Naru, no es lo que parece...   
**Naru**: Sí, ya...   
Y Keitarô salió golpeado por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la calle.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Strike 1! 

Medianoche.   
Las tres chicas duermen pegadas a una pared mientras que Keitarô duerme pegado a la otra pared. Pero hay dos personas que no logran dormir.   
**Keitarô**: "Estoy durmiendo en la misma habitación que Naru y Mutsumi... No sé si podré contenerme, nunca me había pasado algo así... Es el sueño de todo hombre..."   
**Naru**: "Tal vez debería decirle la verdad a Keitarô. No hace falta que sigamos con el viaje, hemos encontrado a la chica de su promesa. Es mi obligación, aunque Mutsumi no quiera que se entere."   
Entonces, Naru se levantó y se comenzó a acercar a Keitarô. De repente escuchó que una alarma se activó y una red la envolvió quedando colgada del techo.   
**Kaolla**: ¡Bien! ¡La trampa anti-pervertidos ha funcionado! ¡Keitarô, te has pasado!   
**Mutsumi**: Pero... si Keitarô está allí...   
**Kaolla**: ¿Uh? ¡Anda, pero si es verdad! ¿Entonces quién está en la trampa?   
**Naru**: ¡Sacadme, chifladas! ¡Colocar una trampa para Keitarô y no avisarme! ¡Hay que ver!   
**Kaolla y Mutsumi**: Lo sentimos, Naru.   
**Naru**: "En fin..." 

**Kaolla**: Bien, ya estás libre, Naru. Ahora volveré a colocar la trampa.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Eh! ¿Tanto desconfíais de mí?   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va...   
**Kaolla**: La verdad es que no... Pero ya sabes el dicho: "Más vale pájaro en mano que prevenir".   
**Naru**: (¿A cual de los dos dichos te refieres?)   
**Kaolla**: ¡Además, sería divertido verte caer en la trampa! (Con Naru no, ella no chilla tanto.)   
**Keitarô**: ¡Yo no chillo!   
Kaolla le pegó una patada que golpeó a Keitarô contra la pared, por lo cual Keitarô chilló...   
**Kaolla**: ¿Lo ves? Sí chillas.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

* * *

En la estación de Nagoya, dos chicas y una niña preparan unos sacos de dormir. La niña no para de llorar.   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡Por qué tenemos que dormir en la calle!?   
**Kitsune**: Porque se nos ha gastado todo el dinero que había traído... (Y eso que sólo he gastado lo necesario.)   
**Motoko**: (¿Realmente eran necesarias esas tres cajas de cerveza?)

* * *

Y la noche transcurrió sin más incidentes, probáblemente gracias a la trampa anti-pervertidos de Kaolla. A la mañana siguiente, el cuarteto ya estaba listo para continuar el viaje, cuando...   
**Kaolla**: Vaya, se me olvidó desactivar la trampa anti-pervertidos.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a bajar de aquí?   
**Naru**: ¡Tú no te aproveches de la situación, pervertido!   
**Keitarô**: Naru, que no ha sido a posta...   
_¡PLAF!_   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va... 

**Naru**: Bien, continuemos. ¿Así que nada te suena familiar, Mutsumi?   
**Mutsumi**: ¡No! ¡Sí me suena!   
Naru sonrió.   
**Naru**: Entonces, ¿ya sabes dónde está tu casa?   
**Mutsumi**: No, pero ese edificio de ahí enfrente me suena familiar... (Como si lo hubiera visto ayer, vaya...)   
Naru y Keitarô se cayeron de espaldas.   
**Naru**: Definitívamente, no tiene remedio.   
**Keitarô**: Pues tendremos que seguir buscando...   
**Mutsumi**: Oye, ¿esto que tengo en el bolsillo qué es?   
Y Mutsumi sacó un papel con una dirección anotada.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Ahí va, es verdad! ¡Anoté mi dirección por si no la recordaba al volver!   
De nuevo volvieron a caerse de espaldas.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, vamos a preguntarle a un policía a ver si nos puede indicar la dirección. 

La cara del policía era todo un poema.   
**Keitarô**: Eh... ¿Qué ocurre?   
**Policía**: E... esta dirección... es en una isla casi desierta... no es aquí...   
**Keitarô y Naru**: ¿¡Quéee!?   
**Policía**: De hecho, no hay ningún barco que llegue a esa isla, los habitantes de allí son familias pesqueras que tienen barcos propios.   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, es verdad. Mi tío me dijo que le llamara cuando llegara para venirme a buscar. (Ahí va, qué despistada soy.)   
Y volvieron a caerse de espaldas.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, pues sería mejor que llamaras ya.   
**Naru**: Sí, busquemos una cabina.   
**Kaolla**: ¿Una cabina? ¿Tan anticuados estais en Japón? ¡Te dejaré mi teléfono móvil!   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, gracias.   
**Naru**: (¿Qué hace una niña tan pequeña con un teléfono móvil?)   
**Keitarô**: (Bueno, piensa que esta niña tan pequeña ha venido desde otro país hasta aquí...)   
**Mutsumi**: Bien, dice que a las 2 estará aquí.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, son las 12 y media. Todavía nos queda hora y media.   
**Naru**: ¿Dónde dijo que te recogería, Mutsumi?   
**Mutsumi**: En el puerto.   
**Naru**: Bueno, al menos nos sabemos el camino de vuelta.   
**Mutsumi**: Ah, Naru, quiero hablar contigo.   
**Naru**: ¿Eh?   
Mutsumi agarró la mano de Naru y se la llevó con ella.   
**Mutsumi**: Por favor, no le digas nada a Keitarô de lo que hemos hablado, me da un poco de vergüenza que lo descubra... Además, si a tí te gusta es mejor que no lo sepa.   
Naru quedó completamente atónita. Por primera vez, Mutsumi estaba hablando claramente sobre ese tema. Sonrió y le aseguró:   
**Naru**: De acuerdo, Mutsumi. Pero deja de pensar en que me gusta ese pervertido.   
Mutsumi simplemente sonrió divertida.   
**Mutsumi**: Deberías decírselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.   
Naru se quedó sorprendida sin terminar de entender las palabras de Mutsumi.   
**Naru**: ¿Decirle... el qué...?   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Bueno, vamos al puerto, que no quiero hacer esperar a mi tío!   
**Naru**: ¡Espera, Mutsumi, no lo termino de entender!   
**Keitarô**: No sé de qué habreis estado hablando, pero a Mutsumi nunca se la entiende.   
**Kaolla**: ¡Bien, vamos al puerto! ¡Yujúu! 

FIN DEL EPISODIO   
La partícula -chan es un apelativo de cariño en Japón. "Tortu-chan" sería como decir "tortuguita".

* * *

Bien, por fin termino este séptimo capítulo. Bueno, ya me he informado de lo que ocurre en los episodios del animé que me faltan por ver (me he leído todo el manga, pero del animé lo llevo por el episodio 18 y me faltan las OVAs y los especiales), así que podré ya incluir a cualquier personaje del animé. Por ahora prefería ir incluyendo a nuestras protagonistas, pero ya que ya tenemos a las 5 chicas principales, podemos empezar a incluir a personajes variados. Probáblemente si he tardado tanto en hacer este episodio ha sido por el simple hecho de que he dejado de recibir reviews... Ya no me quieren... Jeje. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este episodio y la segunda aparición de Motoko (que, como podeis ver, significa su incorporación al fanfic). ¿Todavía seguís teniendo la idea del harem? Bueno, yo estoy viendo todavía cómo me lo monto. Por supuesto, la serie sigue un rumbo según el cual Keitarô acabará con Naru, pero... Todo es posible y los lectores siempre suelen tener cierto poder en este caso, así que opinad (esto es un ingenioso método para volver a recibir reviews, jeje...). Bueno, en el próximo episodio la despedida de Mutsumi, el reencuentro de todos los protagonistas (entre ellos Keitarô y Motoko...) y el regreso a la residencia para anunciar a la abuela que tiene dos residentes más... Ya sabeis, además de los reviews podeis escribirme a .

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 8:   
Infalible técnica anti-pervertidos 


	8. Infalible técnica antipervertidos

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 8: Infalible técnica anti-pervertidos

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Una lancha motora se dirige hacia el puerto de Okinawa. Sus ocupantes son el dueño de la lancha y tres chicas de 18, 14 y 11 años.   
**Kitsune**: Ha sido muy amable en traernos, caballero.   
**Hombre**: No ha sido nada. Ya que iba a venir a Okinawa no era molestia traer a tres pasajeros, sobre todo considerando el duro viaje que habeis tenido desde Hokkaido.   
**Kitsune**: Jeje... Sí...   
**Motoko**: "¿Hokkaido?"   
**Shinobu**: "¿Quién viene desde Hokkaido?"   
**Hombre**: Y mira que es mala suerte que perdierais vuestro teléfono y que esos ladrones os robaran el dinero, sois bastante desgraciadas...   
**Shinobu**: (Kitsune, ¿qué historia le has contado a este señor?)   
**Kitsune**: (No sé... Creo que me he pasado un poco, ¿no?)   
**Hombre**: Bien, en menos de quince minutos habremos llegado. Si estais en el muelle a las 8 os llevaré de vuelta. Sólo son dos pasajeros más, ¿no?   
**Kitsune**: Exacto.   
**Shinobu**: Aquello de allí es el muelle, ¿verdad?   
**Hombre**: Sí, podeis mirarlo mejor con los binoculares.   
Kitsune se adelantó a Shinobu y agarró los binoculares, viendo...   
**Kitsune**: ¡¡Son Naru y Keitarô!! ¡¡Están en el muelle!! Parece que están despidiéndose de alguien...   
**Shinobu**: Déjame ver, Kitsune...   
**Kitsune**: Espera un momento... ¡¡¡Una niña!!! ¡¡¡Hay una niña con ellos!!! (Debe de ser su hija... Si que vais rápido, ¿eh?)   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡Pero qué dices!? (Es imposible que sea su hija, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?)   
**Hombre**: Pobres chicos. ¿En serio esos secuestradores los liberaron y se encontraron de repente en Okinawa?   
**Shinobu**: (¡¡¡KITSUNE!!!)   
**Motoko**: "No tiene remedio." 

En el muelle, se lleva a cabo una despedida mientras una chica de largo pelo castaño envuelto en una trenza se aleja en una pequeña embarcación.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Hasta la vista, Mutsumi!   
**Naru**: ¡Adiós!   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Adiós, Naru! ¡Adiós, Keitarô! ¡Volveremos a encontrarnos en la Tôdai!   
En ese momento, Keitarô quedó sorprendido...   
_**Niña**: ¡Adiós, Keitarô, adióoos! Cuando seamos mayores, ¡nos encontraremos en la Tôdai!_   
Inmediatamente, Keitarô se quitó la idea de la cabeza. Ya se había hecho muchas ilusiones con Naru para acabar descubriendo que no era la chica de su promesa.   
**Naru**: ¡Eh, mira, Keitarô!   
Al mirar, Keitarô vio a la tortuga voladora de Mutsumi volando hacia ellos.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué pasa, Tama? ¡Vete con tu dueña!   
**Naru**: (¿Al final le habeis dejado ese nombre?)   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Es un regalo!   
**Keitarô**: Oh... ¡Muchas gracias!   
**Kaolla**: Vaya... ¿Ahora sí me la puedo comer?   
**Naru**: ¡No!   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos?   
**Naru**: ¿Vas a seguir... buscando a la chica de tu promesa...?   
_**Mutsumi**: Por favor, no le digas nada a Keitarô de lo que hemos hablado._   
**Keitarô**: Creo que no. Será mejor volver ya a la pensión, este viaje ha sido muy largo. Además, si realmente esa chica recuerda la promesa me la encontraré en la Tôdai dentro de poco.   
Naru intentó sonreir, aunque le costó bastante.   
**Naru**: Bueno, ¿vamos al puerto a comprar los pasajes del barco?   
**Keitarô**: Está bien.   
Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar mientras Kaolla y Tama les seguían, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz familiar.   
**Kitsune**: ¡Eh, Naru, Keitarô! ¿A dónde vais?   
**Keitarô**: Esa no puede ser...   
**Naru**: ¿Kitsune?   
Ambos se viraron encontrándose a Kitsune y Shinobu que corrían hacia ellos.   
**Kitsune**: ¡Por fin os hemos encontrado! ¡Nos ha costado mucho y hemos tenido muchas dificultades, pero os hemos encontrado!   
**Shinobu**: (Para ella ha sido un viaje turístico.)   
**Naru**: ¿P... pero... qué haceis aquí...? La abuela dijo que os quedarais...   
**Kitsune**: ¿Realmente crees que te ibas a quedar con el estudiante de la Tôdai? ¡Para nada! Keitarô me prefiere a mí, ¿verdad?   
Y Kitsune abrazó a Keitarô frotando su cara con la de él, y el chico, al notar los pechos de Kitsune contra su cuerpo, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.   
**Naru**: ¿¡En qué estás pensando, cerdo!?   
Y lo estrelló contra el suelo del muelle.   
**Kitsune**: Vaya, cómo saltan los celos de Naru...   
**Naru**: ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Te lo puedes quedar si quieres!   
**Motoko**: Eh... Hola...   
Motoko había venido un poco más rezagada que las otras dos porque había venido caminando, no corriendo como las otras.   
**Naru**: Eh, ¿tú quién eres?   
**Kitsune**: Es Motoko Aoyama, una experta kendoka que nos ha salvado la vida en cientos de ocasiones durante el viaje.   
**Motoko**: (No exageres...)   
En ese momento, Keitarô se levantó y... chocó con los pechos de Motoko al levantar la cabeza.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Eh, eh, perdón, perdón!   
Entonces es cuando ambos se vieron a la cara.   
**Keitarô**: Oh, oh...   
**Motoko**: Tú... tú eres...   
**Keitarô**: ¡La chiflada de la espada!   
**Motoko**: ¡El pervertido de la estación!   
Keitarô empezó a correr mientras la chica lo perseguía con la espada en alto.   
**Motoko**: ¡No vas a escapar de mi técnica Shinmeiryû!   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡Naru, ayúdame!!   
**Naru**: Tienes lo que te mereces...   
**Kitsune**: Y, cuéntame, Naru, ¿qué tal es Keitarô en eso...?   
**Naru**: ¿E... e... eso...?   
**Shinobu**: ¿A... a qué te refieres...?   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, ya lo sabéis, chicas... 'Eso'...   
**Kaolla**: No lo entiendo... ¿Es algo de comer?   
**Kitsune**: Oye, ¿y esta niña quién es?   
**Naru**: Es una niña que nos hemos encontrado, la íbamos a llevar a la residencia.   
**Kitsune**: Vaya, parece que al estudiante le gustan las niñas pequeñas...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Sí, a Keitarô le gusto yo!   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡Quéeee!?   
**Kaolla**: Es lo que tú dijiste, ¿verdad, Naru?   
**Kitsune**: Oye, yo no me meto en cómo quereis montároslo, pero esto es algo pervertido, ¿no?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Pero qué dices, Kitsune!? 

Mientras las otras chicas conversaban, Keitarô seguía huyendo por su vida, hasta que acabó tropezando y cayendo al suelo, de forma que Motoko se acercó a él desafiante, espada en alto.   
**Motoko**: Es hora de que aprendas una lección, pervertido.   
**Keitarô**: Yo... juro que no fue a posta... espera...   
Pero antes de que Motoko atacara, un pequeño animal llegó volando y se colocó en la cabeza de Keitarô...   
**Tama**: ¿Myu?   
**Motoko**: E... e... eso es... ¿¡una tortuga!?   
Motoko iba dando pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba atónita al animal, cuando de repente, Tama salió volando y se colocó en el hombro de Motoko, dándole un beso en la mejilla.   
**Motoko**: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ¡Quitádmela, quitádmela! ¡Es asquerosa, que alguien me la quite de encima!   
Todos miraban sorprendidos el espectáculo que estaba dando Motoko corriendo de un lado a otro siendo perseguida por Tama...   
**Kitsune**: ¡Vaya! Así que el punto débil de nuestra kendoka son las tortugas...   
**Shinobu**: Sí, pero... ¿Esa tortuga está volando?   
**Naru**: No preguntes...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Eh, chica de la espada! Para que no te moleste, me puedo comer a la tortuga.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es para comer!?   
**Kitsune**: Me temo que nos hemos perdido más de un episodio.   
**NOTA DE M³**: Sí, Kitsune, exáctamente te has perdido 4 . 

Poco más tarde tenemos a las cinco chicas bañándose en ropa interior en una pequeña costa, algo alejada de la gente, donde Motoko intenta superar el duro momento que acaba de sufrir.   
**Motoko**: Yo... No puedo soportar... a las tortugas... Son redondas y viscosas... ¡Me dan asco!   
**Kitsune**: ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La invencible Motoko Aoyama derrotada por una tortuga.   
**Motoko**: (Lo de invencible te lo has inventado tú.)   
**Naru**: Pero tampoco es para tanto... Quiero decir, tiene el mismo derecho que cualquiera a tenerle miedo a lo que sea...   
**Shinobu**: Sí... Yo creo que Naru tiene razón...   
**Kaolla**: Yo sigo pensando que la solución más efectiva contra este problema es arrancarlo de raíz. (O sea, que yo me coma a Tama.)   
**Naru**: (¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?)   
**Kitsune**: Pero puede ser un problema, si realmente Motoko y esa tortuga van a compartir techo a partir de ahora.   
**Shinobu**: ¿Q... qué podemos hacer...?   
**Kitsune**: No me hace gracia decirlo, pero creo que Kaolla tiene razón.   
**Naru y Shinobu**: ¿¡Quée!?   
**Kaolla**: ¡¡Síi!!   
**Kitsune**: No pongais esas caras, lo que quiero decir es que el estudiante de la Tôdai se la lleve a su casa.   
**Kaolla**: Oooh...   
Las otras dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas... 

**Keitarô**: Qué fastidio... Ellas se están bañando tan tránquilamente mientras yo me ocupo de que tú no te acerques a ellas. ¿Qué te parece, Tama?   
**Tama**: ¿Myu?   
**Keitarô**: Jeje, te estoy hablando como si me pudieras entender.   
Keitarô se apoyó en el borde del muelle.   
**Keitarô**: También es verdad que ninguno tenemos traje de baño, y se fueron a bañar en ropa interior, así que... 

"Keitarô se encuentra frente a todas las chicas, muy seductoras, todas en ropa interior.   
**Naru**: Keitarô, ven aquí.   
**Kitsune**: Sí, báñate con nosotras.   
**Motoko**: Perdona por lo que te hice, deja que te haga un masaje..." 

**Keitarô**: ¿¡Pero qué estoy pensandooo!?   
Pero tanto fue el movimiento que Keitarô hizo que cayó al agua, mientras Tama miraba sorprendido.   
**Keitarô**: Vaya, qué fastidio, tendré que nadar hacia...   
Entonces, Keitarô vio llegar una enorme ola justo detrás suya.   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! (¿¡Cómo puede haber aquí una ola tan enorme!?)   
Y Keitarô fue sepultado por la ola y arrastrado... Cuando por fin pudo salir a superficie se dio cuenta de que hacia pié y...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Euh, Naru?   
Entonces Keitarô se dio cuenta de lo sucedido: la ola lo había arrastrado hasta la costa... Donde todas las chicas estaban bañándose en ropa interior...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Lo siento, yo no pretendía...! ¡Es que me caí, y luego la ola, y después...!   
**Motoko**: ¡Ya has colmado mi paciencia! ¡Técnica Shinmeiryû!   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Socorro!!   
**Kitsune**: Parece que las cosas cada vez se ponen más divertidas...   
**Naru**: ¡A mí no me hace ninguna gracia!   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, de todos modos, creo que será hora de volver... Son las 7, y si estamos en el muelle a las 8 tendremos transporte hasta Nagoya. 

Un chico, acompañado por tres chicas y dos niñas (y una tortuga) caminan por Okinawa, provocando la admiración de la gente.   
**Comentario 1**: ¿Ves eso? Qué suerte tiene, con esas tres preciocidades...   
**Comentario 2**: La del kimono es bastante mona...   
**Comentario 3**: ¿¡La del kimono sólo!? ¡Las tres están tremendas!   
**Comentario 4**: Pero el tipejo ese tiene una pinta de penco...   
**Comentario 5**: ¡Vaya injusticias que tiene la vida!   
**Comentario 6**: La verdad, la rubia no está mal...   
**Comentario 7**: ¿¡Tú qué clase de pervertido eres!?   
**Keitarô**: "No hay forma de que pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos..."   
**Kaolla**: Tengo hambre...   
**Naru**: Sí, no hemos comido nada desde el desayuno, tal vez deberíamos parar a comer.   
**Kitsune**: ¿Eh? Pero si nos demoramos mucho se irá el dueño de la lancha.   
**Naru**: Bueno, tenemos hasta las 8, ¿no? Podemos tomar un tentenpié... 

Keitarô fregando una enorme cantidad de platos mientras las chicas discuten.   
**Kitsune**: Un pequeño tentenpié, ¿eh? ¡Eso ha sido un atracón!   
**Naru**: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta niña coma tanto!   
**Kitsune**: Ahora por culpa de esta parada perderemos la lancha...   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡A lo mejor si me ayudarais terminaríamos antes!! 

**Keitarô**: Por fin he terminado... ¿Queda tiempo?   
**Kitsune**: Me temo que no... Son las 10 de la noche...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Quéee!?   
**Shinobu**: ¡Nos vamos a quedar aquí para toda la vida! ¡Buaaaa!   
**Keitarô**: No... no es para ponerse así, Shinobu...   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, a menos que nos pongamos a trabajar no sé cómo vamos a volver.   
**Kaolla**: ¿Cual es el problema? No lo entiendo...   
**Kitsune**: El problema es que tenemos que atravesar el mar para volver a casa.   
**Kaolla**: ¿Sólo es eso? Menuda tontería...   
Todos la miraron interrogante cuando la niña sacó una pequeña bolita de su bolsillo, se acercó al mar y, tras pulsar un botón la lanzó... Apareciendo frente a ellos una pequeña embarcación de motor.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Q-qué ha sido eso!?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Y... y yo cómo voy a saberlo!?   
**Kaolla**: Esta es mi lancha hoi-poi. La díseñe yo misma, jejeje...   
**Naru**: ¿Y... y tu cuántos años dices que tienes?   
**NOTA DE M³**: Si Akamatsu-sensei se saca de la manga el radar de dragón... ¿Por qué yo no puedo coger las cápsulas hoi-poi?   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, no importa, el caso es que ya tenemos el transporte garantizado...   
**Kaolla**: La lancha hoi-poi sólo tiene un problema...   
**Naru**: Ehh... ¿Cual?   
**Kaolla**: Sólo caben tres personas... (Ahí va, que despiste...)   
Todos se cayeron de espaldas, mientras la niña se reía tóntamente.   
**Naru**: Bueno, podemos volver Kitsune, Motoko y yo y llevamos a Shinobu y a Kaolla en las rodillas.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Eh! ¡Que te olvidas de mí!   
**Naru**: No te he olvidado, pero tú puedes quedarte en tierra.   
**Keitarô**: Serás...   
**Kaolla**: Tránquilos, chicos...   
Todos miraron nuevamente interrogantes a la niña.   
**Kaolla**: Ya le he incorporado una balsa remolque, para que quepais los demás.   
Volvieron a caerse de espaldas...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Y por qué nos haces preocuparnos así!?   
**Kaolla**: Eh... No sé... (Le da más intriga, supongo...)   
**Keitarô**: Bien, entonces, ¡volvamos a Tokyo!   
Las demás chicas asintieron y comenzaron a subir en la lancha... Pero Keitarô tropezó y cayó sobre Naru y Motoko...   
**Naru**: Serás...   
**Motoko**: ¡¡Ataque especial Shinmeiryû!!   
**Keitarô**: ¡¡Lo sientooooo!! 

Ya la lancha está en funcionamiento: delante conduciendo va Kaolla junto a Shinobu y Motoko, y en la balsa remolque van Keitarô, Kitsune y Naru (por supuesto, con Tama).   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, pareja, ¿no nos vais a dar los detalles del viaje?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Eeh!?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Pero qué dices!?   
**Kitsune**: Hay que ver como os poneis sólo por una tontería... Pero, vamos, os habréis divertido por lo menos.   
Los dos se quedaron un momento pensativos.   
**Naru**: Sí, tienes razón.   
**Keitarô**: Ajá.   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, entonces, tú te llevarás la tortuga, ¿no, Keitarô?   
**Keitarô**: Sí, supongo que sí.   
**Naru**: "Es cierto... Cuando volvamos, Keitarô volverá a su casa, yo a la residencia... No habrá más razón para que nos volvamos a ver... Bueno, dentro de dos años, cuando yo entre en la Tôdai sí le veré, pero... Segúramente para entonces ya habrá descubierto que Mutsumi... ¿Y por qué me duele tanto...? ¿Por qué no quiero que ocurra...? ¿Por qué...?" ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!   
Todos se asustaron mientras Naru golpeaba el enganche del remolque y la balsa se separaba de la lancha...   
**Shinobu**: ¡¡¡Se han soltado!!! ¡¡¡Tenemos que volver a buscarlos!!!   
**Kaolla**: Sí, habrá que dar la vuelta y... Oh, oh...   
Entonces, las tres chicas vieron como una enorme ola caía sobre la balsa donde se encontraban sus tres amigos, sepultándolos...   
**Kaolla**: Bueno, Keitarô, Naru y Kitsune, descansad en paz...   
**Shinobu**: ¡¡No sabemos si han muerto!!   
**Motoko**: Es difícil sobrevivir a una ola de ese tamaño, pero...   
**Shinobu**: ¡¡No digas esooooo!!

* * *

Algo adolorido, Keitarô consigue abrir léntamente los ojos, encontrándose una situación bastante delicida: su cabeza está justo encima del pecho de Naru, acostada boca arriba, y su mano sobre el trasero de Kitsune, acostada boca abajo...   
**Keitarô**: "Dios, menos mal que aún no se han despertado, porque como lo hagan, me matan..."   
Keitarô intentó levantarme léntamente, pero... la suerte nunca le acompaña, así que los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y acabó apretándose más contra los pechos de Naru mientras insconciéntemente apretaba más su mano, de modo que ambas chicas despertaron...   
**Keitarô**: Esto... yo... no es lo que...   
Ambas chicas le dedicaron una mirada asesina antes de mandarlo a volar de un doble puñetazo.   
**Naru**: Vaya, ¿qué hacemos aquí?   
**Kitsune**: Si estamos aquí es por tu culpa, ¿no te acuerdas?   
**Naru**: Oh... Es verdad...

* * *

**Motoko**: ¡¡Kitsune!!   
**Shinobu**: ¡¡Naru!! ¡¡Keitarô!!   
**Kaolla**: ¡¡Tama!! 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, otro episodio más de este fic terminado. Siento la tardanza pero he estado un poquillo ocupado. Me alegra ver que vuelvo a recibir reviews, gracias Alan-SG y Lu-Kun... En respuesta a lo que me dicen en los reviews: lo siento, no sé cómo quitar esa restricción de la que me hablas, Alan-SG y respecto a lo de intentar usar palabras más universales... a veces no me doy cuenta. La palabra "pasota" se refiere a alguien que se preocupa poco de las cosas, Naru está exagerando con la despreocupación de Mutsumi. Respecto a Tama... Nunca me suele preocupar dónde está... Lo cierto es que siempre doy por supuesto que está por ahí dando vueltas, lista para ayudarme en cualquier aprieto guionístico en el que me encuentre, jeje... También en los cómics originales solía andar bastante independiente esta tortuga... Y otra cosa, lo siento mucho, intento informarme y acercarme a la cultura nipona, pero parece que todavía tengo algunos fallos (y parece ser que bien gordos)... No sabía nada del calendario de exámenes de la Tôdai y casi lo he escrito como si fueran exámenes de universidad aquí en España... Lo siento, nunca pensé que pudieran ser tan distintos estos calendarios, ¿podreis perdonarme? Bien, parece que el viaje por fin está llegando a su fin, aunque Naru se ha encargado de estirarlo un poco más... En realidad, los pensamientos de Naru son los que se me pasaron a mí hace unos días cuando iba en el autobús pensando en cómo continuar el fic y caí en la cuenta de que Keitarô tiene pocas razones para estar en la residencia Hinata, y que lo de llevarlo a visitar a Shinobu podría volverse muy repetitivo, así que digamos que modifiqué un poco mis propios pensamientos y se los incluí a Naru... Y de paso me proporcioné un episodio más sin tener que preocuparme de cómo hacerlo... Sin embargo, ya se me ha ocurrido cierta idea para continuar con el fic, aunque no quiero adelantarla... Por supuesto, el viaje ya es demasiado largo y hay poco que hacer en dondesea que han llegado este trío, así que en el próximo episodio (esta vez sí), volveremos a Tokyo y a la residencia Hinata. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews (y encontrar la manera de hacer el tan pedido harem). Bien, para contactar conmigo nada mejor que un bonito review o un mail a .   
¡Ah! Antes de terminar quiero promocionar mi nueva página con un proyecto de un manga un poco más decente que el animé ya existente sobre Pokémon. La dirección es   
¡Espero veros por allí! 

PD: Siento tardar aún más en publicar el fic, pero cuando por fin lo he terminado y he ido derecho a publicarlo, me he encontrado con el problema de ¡Intentaré visitarla todos los días para publicarlo desde que se arregle!

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 9:   
Una promesa en la playa 


	9. Una promesa en la playa

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 9: Una promesa en la playa

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Cansado y agotado, Keitarô Urashima camina por la orilla de la playa, cargando con una enorme sandía en cada mano. Se suponía que su vida estaba perféctamente planeada: aprobaría los exámenes de acceso a la Tôdai, se reencontraría con la chica de su promesa y serían felices para siempre... Pero ahora se encontraba lejos de la civilización, en una isla desierta, sólo con dos preciosas chicas... 

"**Naru**: Keitarô, puede que nos muramos antes de que nos encuentren, y no quiero morir virgen, así que... ¡házmelo, Keitarô!   
**Kitsune**: ¡A mí también!" 

Rectifico: sólo con dos preciosas chicas... y su desbordante y perversa imaginación...   
En ese momento, Keitarô escuchó unas voces bastante alegres, y se preguntó si habría alguien más en la isla, de forma que, soltando las (muy pesadas) sandías, pretendía salir corriendo hacia el lugar donde oyó las voces, esperando que tuvieran algún modo de salir de esa isla... pero las sandías cayeron sobre los pies de Keitarô, haciéndole mucho daño.   
Recuperando fuerzas, Keitarô comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado (no corriendo por lo que le dolían los pies), hasta que llegó al lugar de las voces... Eran Naru y Kitsune, chapoteando en el agua... Lo que provocó que Keitarô se cayera de espaldas...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Se puede saber cómo estais tan felices en la situación en la que estamos!?   
**Kitsune**: ¿Qué pasa, Keitarô? Estamos aquí, no hay más remedio, vamos a pasárnoslo bien como podamos.   
**Naru**: Además, seguro que las chicas ya están buscándonos.   
**Kitsune**: Por cierto, ¿no ibas a buscar algo de comer? ¿Dónde está?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Menudo morro! ¡Yo buscando comida y vosotras divirtiéndoos aquí!   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, Keitarô, no pretenderás que dos pobres y frágiles chicas como nosotras nos pongamos a realizar un trabajo tan duro, ¿verdad? Vamos, luego te lo pagaré...   
Diciendo ésto, Kitsune se había ido acercando seductóramente al chico, abrazándose a su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, bien apretada contra él, por lo que Keitarô comenzó a sangrar por la nariz... y recibió una enorme piedra en la cabeza por ello.   
**Naru**: ¡Siempre estás igual!   
**Kitsune**: Vaya, vosotros dos siempre tan tensos, chicos. ¡Relajaos! ¡Tenemos unas vacaciones en unas playas paradisiacas para nosotros solos, completamente gratis!   
**Naru**: (¿Tú alguna vez te tomas algo en serio?)   
**Keitarô**: Tal vez debiéramos buscar la forma de salir por nuestra cuenta, ¿no creeis?   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, si quieres perder tu tiempo así, allá tú, tarde o temprano alguien vendrá a buscarnos, y aquí no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar.   
Kitsune simplemente volvió a acercarse al agua mientras Keitarô la miraba algo molesto.   
**Keitarô**: Pues yo pienso ir.   
Y Keitarô se dio media vuelta, listo para ir en busca de algo, aunque, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que tendría que buscar... Tal vez Kitsune tuviera razón y no hubiera nada que pudieran hacer.   
**Naru**: Keitarô...   
Keitarô se dio la vuelta sorprendido... Pocas veces escuchaba a Naru hablar de una manera tan dulce.   
**Naru**: Yo... Yo te acompañaré...   
Keitarô quedó complétamente sorprendido por la actitud tímida que de repente había tomado la chica...   
**Keitarô**: Oh... G... gracias...   
**Kitsune**: ¡Eh, Keitarô, yujuuu!   
Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos el grito de la ojos de zorra, encontrándosela en ropa interior en la orilla... lo que provocó que Keitarô volviera a sangrar pronto por la nariz.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Y tú qué miras!?   
Y Keitarô fue incrustado fuertemente en la arena. 

Una pareja de adolescentes camina por las playas de la desértica isla en la que han acabado, tras un largo viaje.   
**Naru**: Eh... Keitarô... ¿Sabes qué se supone que debemos encontrar?   
Keitarô se quedó paralizado... No sabía que responder: quedaría como un estúpido una vez más si reconocía que no lo sabía, pero tampoco podía fingir saberlo...   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... La verdad es que no...   
**Naru**: Vaya...   
Keitarô se quedó sorprendido al ver que la chica simplemente siguió caminando junto a él, y entonces fue cuando se fijó en la expresión triste que la muchacha había llevado todo el camino.   
**Keitarô**: Ehh... Naru... ¿Te ocurre algo?   
**Naru**: ¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿P... por qué lo preguntas?   
Keitarô se sorprendió: la chica parecía alarmada por lo que le había preguntado. Nunca la había visto comportarse así, y menos con él.   
**Keitarô**: Te veo algo triste...   
Naru apartó la mirada, sorprendiendo al chico.   
**Naru**: La verdad es... que me da algo de pena que termine este viaje.   
Keitarô se sorprendió en ese momento.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Q... qué... quieres decir...?   
**Naru**: Bueno... Es que estaba pensando... Que ha sido bastante divertido... Y probáblemente a partir de ahora comencemos a vernos cada vez menos, ya que yo volveré a la residencia y tú volverás a tu casa.   
Keitarô estaba de piedra: ¿ella quería volverle a ver?   
**Naru**: Me da algo de pena, con lo que nos hemos divertido, ¿no te parece?   
Keitarô aún estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, hasta que decidió hablar.   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, yo he prometido a Shinobu ir a visitarla de vez en cuando...   
**Naru**: Ya... De vez en cuando...   
Keitarô se quedó preguntándose a qué venía ese último comentario, cuando de repente la chica levantó la cabeza como con una idea.   
**Naru**: Una cosa, ya que ya eres estudiante de la Tôdai, ¿me podrías ayudar a estudiar?   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Quéee!?   
**Naru**: Vamos, no te daré mucha la lata, soy una buena alumna...   
**Keitarô**: Sí, no digo que no, pero... pero...   
Pero al ver la sonrisa de Naru, Keitarô no pudo resistirse...   
**Keitarô**: De... de acuerdo...   
**Naru**: ¿Me lo prometes?   
Keitarô aún estaba bastante confundido con ésto, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Te lo prometo!   
Naru sonrió aún más ampliante.   
**Naru**: ¡Qué bien!   
Entonces alguien apareció detrás de ambos chicos.   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Ahí va! Una pareja de enamorados, qué bonito, ¿no te parece, Tama?   
**Tama**: Myu.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Mu... Mu... Mutsumi! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?   
**Naru**: ¿No me digas que esta isla...?   
_**Policía**: E... esa dirección... es una isla casi desierta..._   
**Mutsumi**: Esta es mi casa, ¿por qué lo preguntais?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Vaya, qué casualidad! ¿Verdad?   
**Mutsumi**: Sí, pero una pregunta, ¿nos conocemos?   
Ambos se cayeron de espaldas.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Si esta mañana nos despedimos de tí en Okinawa! ¡Yo soy Keitarô!   
**Naru**: ¡Y yo Naru!   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Ahí va, es verdad! Lo siento, chicos, soy tan despistada que a veces no recuerdo caras ni nombres...   
**Keitarô**: (Pero si nos vimos esta mañana...)   
**Naru**: (Esta chica es imposible...)   
**Mutsumi**: Con razón Tama había vuelto... Por cierto, ¿ya sois novios?   
Ambos chicos se asustaron de repente.   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué... qué pregunta es esa, Mutsumi!?   
**Keitarô**: Esto... Mutsumi... ¿Habría alguna manera de salir de esta isla?   
**Naru**: No, mejor sería intentar comunicarnos con el móvil de Kaolla...   
**Mutsumi**: Bueno, venid a mi casa.   
**Naru**: Será mejor que llamemos a Kitsune...

* * *

Pronto, Keitarô y las tres chicas estaban en la puerta de la casa de Mutsumi, cuando salió una mujer muy parecida a Mutsumi, incluso en su expresión de despiste...   
**Sra. Otohime**: Buenos días, ¿qué desean?   
**Mutsumi**: Mamá, soy yo, tu hija Mutsumi.   
**Sra. Otohime**: ¡Oh, es cierto, Mutsumi! ¡Lo siento, no te había reconocido!   
**Naru**: (No pueden negar que son madre e hija...)   
**Kitsune**: (Keitarô, Naru, ¿de qué conoceis a esta familia tan extraña?)   
**Mutsumi**: Bien, os presento a mi madre Natsumi. Mamá, éstos son... Eehhh... ¿Cómo os llamábais?   
**Naru**: Naru, Kitsune y Keitarô...   
**Natsumi**: Vaya, ¿tienes tres nombres?   
**Naru**: ¡No! ¡Yo soy Naru, ella es Kitsune, y él es Keitarô!   
**Natsumi**: Jajaja... Qué divertida eres, Naru.   
Naru seguía alucinando viendo el carácter despreocupado de la mujer...   
**Mutsumi**: Por cierto, ¿a qué habíamos venido?   
**Naru**: ¡Íbamos a llamar al móvil de Kaolla!   
**Keitarô**: (Así no vamos a terminar nunca...)   
**Mutsumi**: ¡Oh, sí, es cierto!

* * *

**Kaolla**: Creo que ya es inútil... Hemos buscado y buscado durante horas, pero lo único que hemos podido encontrar han sido los restos de la balsa...   
**Shinobu**: P... pero... estaba en esta playa... Tal vez ellos hayan llegado hasta aquí y estén buscando la forma de salir...   
**Motoko**: Es posible, pero también es posible que la balsa haya llegado sóla hasta esta playa y ellos se hayan hundido en el mar...   
**Kaolla**: O también puede que se hayan adentrado en la isla y hayan sido devorados por criaturas feroces...   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡Por qué teneis que ser tan negativas!?   
Entonces el trío escuchó un sonido que provenía de la lancha.   
**Kaolla**: ¡Es mi móvil!   
Kaolla salió corriendo hacia la lancha y activó la llamada.   
**Kaolla**: ¿Diga, hermanito? ¿Oh? ¡Ah, Naru, eres tú! ¿Me llamas desde el Cielo? ¿Cómo se siente al estar muerta?   
Inmediatamente, Shinobu arrebató el teléfono a Kaolla y lo cogió ella.   
**Shinobu**: Naru, no hagas caso a Kaolla, ¿dónde estás?

* * *

**Naru**: Ya habían llegado a la isla, les he dicho que esperen en la playa donde encontraron nuestra balsa.   
**Keitarô**: Bien, este viaje se está haciendo ya demasiado largo.   
**Natsumi**: Bueno, encantado de conoceros... eehh...   
**Mutsumi**: (Naru, Keitarô y Kitsune.)   
**Natsumi**: ¡Ah, sí! ¡Naru, Keitarô y Kitsune!   
**Naru**: (Debe de ser realmente despistada si Mutsumi le tiene que recordar algo.)   
**Keitarô**: (Esta familia no es normal...) 

El trío acompañado por Mutsumi se acerca al lugar donde el otro trío esperaba, y Naru se encargó de quedarse atrás con Mutsumi.   
**Naru**: Mutsumi... Quería decirte... Tal vez tengas razón en algunas cosas... Y por ello creo que deberías decirle la verdad a Keitarô...   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Eh? ¿La verdad sobre qué?   
**Naru**: A lo de que... Tú eres... la chica de su promesa...   
**Mutsumi**: ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?   
Entonces, Naru se quedó impactada.   
**Naru**: La promesa... de entrar a la Tôdai... que hiciste con Keitarô... hace 13 años...   
**Mutsumi**: Ahí va, creo que me has malinterpretado, Naru...   
Naru la miró sorprendida.   
**Naru**: ¿Qué?   
**Mutsumi**: Mi promesa no fue con Keitarô, sino con una niña muy amiga mía.   
Naru en ese momento se sintió estúpida.   
**Naru**: ¡Pe... pero... me dijiste que no le dijera nada a Keitarô sobre ésto...! ¡Lo dijiste!   
**Mutsumi**: Oh no, yo no quería que le dijeses que me gustaba, me daba vergüenza...   
Naru sintió como que le habían quitado un peso de encima al mismo tiempo que se sentía como una auténtica estúpida...   
**Naru**: Ah............   
Entonces, Naru levantó la vista y señaló hacia donde estaban sus amigas.   
**Naru**: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos, rápido, estoy deseando volver a casa!   
Y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr divertidas hacia la lancha...

* * *

**Haruka**: ¿Crees que tardarán mucho más en volver?   
**Hinata**: Bueno, tienen que empezar las clases la semana que viene, así que espero que pronto...   
**Haruka**: En fin...   
De pronto, Haruka, asomada a una de las ventanas superiores de la pensión, se sorprendió...   
**Haruka**: Eh, abuela, mira eso.   
La abuela se acercó y también quedó alucinando al ver como tres personajes se habían unido a los cuatro iniciales: otra niña, bastante exótica, una kendoka y una tortuga... ¿voladora?   
**Haruka**: Me temo que no debes valorar tanto el juicio de Keitarô...   
**Hinata**: ¿Qué ha hecho este chico?

* * *

**Hinata**: ¿Entonces, no encontraste a la chica de tu promesa?   
**Keitarô**: No, pero ya estaba pasando mucho tiempo fuera, era hora de volver.   
**Hinata**: Bien, espero que tengas suerte y la encuentres pronto.   
**Keitarô**: Sí, segúramente la encuentre la semana que viene en la universidad.   
**Hinata**: Tal vez ella no haya conseguido entrar, o no te recuerde...   
**Keitarô**: Pero Naru dijo... Que ella me recordará seguro...   
**Hinata**: ¿Naru dijo eso? Jeje, no sabe lo que dice...   
**Keitarô**: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, abuela?   
**Hinata**: Bien, ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa, Keitarô, tus padres deben de estar preocupados.   
**Keitarô**: Oh... Sí, vale...

* * *

Mientras Haruka se encargaba de mostrar sus habitaciones a las nuevas residentes, las tres veteranas descansaban en la entrada de la mansión, cuando vieron como Keitarô se dirigía hacia la puerta.   
**Kitsune**: Despídete por lo menos, ¿no, Keitarô?   
**Keitarô**: Oh, sí, lo siento... Hasta luego, chicas...   
**Shinobu**: Has... hasta luego, Keitarô... Ven pronto a visitarnos...   
**Naru**: Es que tiene que venir pronto... ¿Cuándo comenzarán las clases, 'profesor'?   
Keitarô sonrió ligéramente... No le hacía gracia tener que dar clases... Aunque ya fuera universitario sus notas nunca habían sido demasiado altas...   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, cuando quieras... Yo...   
**Naru**: ¿Mañana a las cinco está bien?   
**Keitarô**: Oh, vale...   
**Naru**: Bien, pues hasta mañana...   
**Keitarô**: Hasta... mañana...   
Y Keitarô salió en dirección hacia la estación del metro...

* * *

Las palabras de la abuela todavía resonaban en su mente... ¿Realmente podía ser que ella no recordara nada de la promesa? Entonces, ¿para qué había entrado en la Tôdai? ¿Por qué había puesto tanto empeño? Todos sus planes de vida podían irse al garete... Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una chica iba caminando a su lado hasta que ella le tocó en el hombro. Se viró hacia ella, viendo que era Naru.   
**Keitarô**: ¡Oh, Naru! ¿Q... qué quieres...?   
**Naru**: Ésta era tu afición, ¿no?   
Keitarô se sorprendió cuando Naru le señaló una máquina de fotos adhesivas...   
**Keitarô**: ¿Qué...?   
**Naru**: Había pensado que podíamos hacernos una para conmemorar este viaje.   
**Keitarô**: Oh, sí...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Eh, yo también quiero una foto con Keitarô!   
Y Kaolla pateó la cabeza de Keitarô dentro de la máquina de fotos...   
**Kitsune**: Sí, estaría bien tener una foto junto a un estudiante de la Tôdai...   
**Shinobu**: A mí... también me gustaría sacarme una foto con Keitarô...   
**Motoko**: Bueno, si todos os vais a sacar la foto, supongo que yo también...   
**Keitarô**: Eh, que todo no cabemos aquí den...   
Y la foto salió, con seis bastante peculiares (y apretados) personajes... 

Ya todas las chicas se habían ido hacia la residencia, pero una de ellas quedó atrás.   
**Naru**: ¿Estás decepcionado?   
**Keitarô**: ¿P... por qué lo dices...?   
**Naru**: Bueno, te fuiste de viaje para encontrar a la chica de tu promesa, pero no lo has conseguido...   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, no es para tanto. Si ella lo recuerda la encontraré la semana que viene y si no, pues de poco me hubiera servido encontrarla en el viaje.   
Naru sonrió ligeramente.   
**Naru**: Sí, pero... Te veo decaído...   
**Keitarô**: Oh... No... no te preocupes, no es nada, ya se me pasará... "¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por mí?"   
**Naru**: Mañana no faltarás, ¿verdad?   
**Keitarô**: Oh, claro que no...   
**Naru**: ¡Lo hemos prometido! ¡Tengo que entrar en la Tôdai!   
Mientras Naru se dirigía de vuelta a la pensión, la cabeza de Keitarô comenzó nuevamente a sacar más y más conclusiones.   
**Keitarô**: "¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Tiene que entrar en la Tôdai porque lo prometimos? ¿Será que todo este tiempo me ha ocultado que ella es la chica de la promesa? No, ella se lo prometió a ese profesor Seta, pero... ¿Ella me ha pedido que tome el lugar de su profesor? ¿Y por eso la abuela me mandó con ella de viaje? Naru, tú... ¿podrías de verdad ser la chica de mis recuerdos?"   
**Naru**: Oye, se te va a escapar el tren...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Ah, sí, adiós, adiós!   
Y Keitarô salió corriendo en dirección a la estación. 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bueno, no estoy demasiado orgulloso de este capítulo, pero ha sido algo que casi me ha obligado el propio guión a llevar por este camino... Creo que ha sido de los episodios menos humorísticos, y eso que tuvimos en escena a dos miembros de la familia Otohime (¡¡¡aquí puede arder Troya!!!). No me termina de gustar, me lo releí y empieza bien, pero toma un ritmo malo, se notan las ganas que tenía de devolverlos de una vez a la pensión, estaba algo harto del viaje ya. Una vez más agradecer a Alan-SG sus reviews y sus clases sobre los cursos escolares japoneses... He reescrito los comentarios de los anteriores episodios para hacerlos más realistas y ya en este episodio he tomado en cuenta esos conceptos. Bien, en el próximo episodio veremos una escena típica de Love Hina, aunque esta vez vista desde otro ángulo: ahora será Keitarô quien explique a Naru... ¿o no? ¿Y qué me decís de que el inepto de Keitarô vuelva a creer que Naru pueda ser la chica de su promesa? Sincéramente, espero poder hacer un episodio más animado, que para algo tenemos ya a un buen reparto (realmente tenemos básicamnte al equipo inicial de Love Hina), y, ya de vuelta en la residencia Hinata, puede ocurrir de todo. Espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora, y espero recibir más reviews ahora que he quitado las restricciones (por fin aprendí a hacerlo). Por cierto, ya que en el anterior episodio este apartado no salió del todo bien, quiero anunciar que estoy llevando a cabo un proyecto de un manga basado en los famosos juegos Pokémon, intentando hacerlo mejor que el animé ya existente, y para ello necesitaría ayuda, así que en mi perfil podréis encontrar la dirección de la página en cuestión, espero veros por allí.   
Otra cosa, estoy buscando información sobre Mizuho Fujisawa, chica que aparece en el juego Love Hina Smile Again para Dreamcast y parece ser que también tiene relación con la promesa de Keitarô. Estoy bajándome el juevo pero está en japonés y va a serme muy difícil enterarme bien de la trama, ya que yo no sé japonés. Por favor, quien tenga información sobre el carácter y la historia de este personaje, le agradecería que me mandara un mail informándomelo, ya que me gustaría incluirlo en breve (máximo diez episodios), para intentar llevar el guión por donde me gustaría llevarlo... Probáblemente si no recibo ningún mail me tomaré la libertad de usar al personaje a mi antojo, espero que no sea así, pero es un personaje que me atrae mucho debido a cómo puede afectar a la trama, así que me gustaría usarlo en el momento preciso.

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 10:   
¿Quién es el maestro? 


	10. ¿Quién es el maestro?

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 10: ¿Quién es el maestro?

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Pensión Hinata.   
Hasta hace cosa de un par de semanas esta pensión sólo estaba habitada por tres personas: su dueña, la anciana Hinata Urashima y dos residentes, las jóvenes Naru Narusegawa y Mitsune Konno, apodada "Kitsune"...   
Sin embargo, desde que hace la semana pasada se pasara por ahí el nieto de la dueña, Keitarô Urashima, el número de clientes ha aumentado... aunque no proporcionalmente con el número de beneficios...   
De acuerdo, tenemos a Motoko Aoyama, la chica del kendo, que sí paga su alojamiento... Pero luego tenemos a Shinobu Maehara, cuya familia no puede permitírselo, y en agradecimiento por dejarla quedarse gratis hace de ama de casa para el resto de los habitantes de la pensión... Y también está Kaolla Su, que sí paga... pero todavía no han conseguido encontrar ningún lugar en que cambien los billetes que les entrega esa chica por yenes... así que le han decidido perdonar el pago hasta nuevo aviso...   
Naru Narusegawa, la chica que se hospeda en la habitación 304, comenzó a desperezarse poco a poco... Hacía días que no dormía tan bien, desde que se fue de viaje... Nada como estar en casa... Pensó un momento si estaba bien pensar en eso ya que no estaba en su casa, sino en una pensión, pero luego reafirmó: nada como estar en casa...   
Todavía sus ojos se resistían a abrirse a pesar de la calidez que ya notaba en sus párpados, cuando de repente...   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!   
Naru se levantó de un salto espantada por el escándalo de esa sirena. Salió a la ventana a ver qué podía estar sonando, pero no, sonaba de dentro de la residencia. Apartó su querido peluche de Liddo y la tabla sobre la que estaba dejando ver un agujero en el suelo de la habitación de la chica, y, apoyándose en el suelo, asomó la cabeza.   
**Naru**: ¡Abuela! ¿Qué alarma es esa?   
La abuela, que ocupaba la habitación de abajo, le respondió.   
**Hinata**: Ni idea, no es de la residencia.   
Naru volvió a asomarse a la ventana, pero seguía sin ver nada, así que salió por el pasillo... y estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por Motoko que venía persiguiendo a un extraño artefacto volador que era el que parecía emitir el ruido.   
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué es eso...?   
Motoko seguía persiguiendo al artefacto de un lado para otro mientras Kitsune y Shinobu llegaban desde el piso de abajo.   
**Kitsune**: ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hora es todavía?   
**Naru**: No lo sé, pero creo que Motoko está intentando resolver el problema...   
**Kitsune**: (Ya veo...)   
Entonces apareció la residente que faltaba, en pijama sacudiéndose las lagañas saliendo de la habitación de Motoko.   
**Kaolla**: Vaya, creo que tengo que cambiar las pilas del despertador... Si no fuera por el escándalo que hace Motoko persiguiéndolo, no me hubiera despertado...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Eso es tu despertador!? (¿Y dices que no te despertó?)   
**Shinobu**: ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Motoko, Kaolla?   
**Kaolla**: Es que me ha caído bien, y yo nunca he dormido sóla, así que me metí en su habitación...   
Motoko por fin consiguió golpear el artilugio volador que dejó de sonar, y cayó rendida al suelo...   
**Motoko**: He derrotado a ese espíritu demoniaco...   
Kaolla se acercó y cogió apenada el despertador.   
**Kaolla**: Vaya, lo has roto...   
A pesar del escándalo que había significado el despertador, a Naru le dio algo de pena que se lo hubiera roto a Kaolla... Tal vez podrían haberlo parado simplemente. Se acercó por detrás agarrando los hombros de Kaolla en actitud consoladora cuando...   
**Kaolla**: ¡¡Construiré otro que suene más!!   
Naru se cayó de espaldas.   
**Naru**: ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!!!

* * *

Habían sido probáblemente las dos semanas más intensas de su vida. No sólo consiguió aprobar los exámenes de ingreso a la Tôdai, sino que, por primera vez en su vida desde que se despidió de la niña de sus recuerdos, ha estado acompañado por chicas... ¡Y nada más y nada menos que seis! Además, ese viaje a Okinawa junto a Naru fue muy intenso y Mutsumi... Keitarô se sonrojó al recordar los dos besos del barco y luego se sonrojó aún más cuando recordó el beso que Mutsumi le dio a Naru... Inmediátamente se golpeó por sus pensamientos de pervertido y se levantó, recordando que hoy tenía una misión: dar clases a Naru... Se levantó de su cama, listo para cualquier dificultad que se acercase... cuando recordó que si aprobó los exámenes fue por pura suerte, y su actitud altanera cayó completamente...   
Una pequeña tortuga entró volando en la habitación y se posó en la cabeza de Keitarô. Keitarô sonrió nuevamente al recordar a la despistada chica de Okinawa... Y dos segundos más tarde se volvió a golpear...

* * *

**Keitarô**: Mamá, me voy a la pensión de la abuela.   
**Sra. Urashima**: Vaya, te pasas más tiempo allí que aquí... ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir allí?   
**Keitarô**: (Ya veo el aprecio que me tienes.) ¡No sé a que hora volveré!   
**Sra. Urashima**: Si no estás aquí a las 9 te quedas sin cena.   
**Keitarô**: (Vale, mejor será que coma por ahí.) ¡Adiós!

* * *

**Kitsune**: Oye, Naru, ¿no crees que te estás poniendo muy guapa sólo para estudiar con Keitarô?   
**Naru**: ¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué dices, Kitsune!? ¡Si estoy igual que siempre!   
**Kitsune**: Ya lo sé, pero te has sonrojado... ¡Ya está confirmado: te gusta Keitarô!   
**Naru**: ¿¡Cómo me iba a gustar ese imbécil y patético pervertido!?   
**Kitsune**: Pues si es tan imbécil y patético como dices, ¿por qué quieres que te dé clases? Además, si de verdad es un pervertido, ¿te vas a meter a sólas con él en una habitación? ¿No será un poco peligroso? ¿O es que tal vez tú también eres algo pervertida...?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurren esas cosas!?   
**Kitsune**: De acuerdo, si dices que no te gusta, atacaré yo...   
**Naru**: ¿¡¡Qué!!?   
**Kitsune**: ¿Qué reacción es esa si se supone que no te gusta?   
**Naru**: No... ¡No es eso! Por mí haz con él lo que te plazca, sólo es que no entiendo lo que ves en él.   
**Kitsune**: ¿¡No lo sabes!? ¡Dinero, mucho dinero! Es estudiante de la Tôdai, chica, y heredero de este edificio. Eso justifica completamente lo patético, imbécil y pervertido que pueda llegar a ser...   
**Naru**: (Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.)   
Kitsune sonrió divertida.   
**Naru**: De todas formas... No creo que él nos eligiera ni a tí ni a mí...   
_**Keitarô**: Esa promesa se la hice a una niña hace 13 años..._   
**Kitsune**: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?   
**Naru**: ¡Olvídalo, olvídalo! ¡Son sólo tonterías mías, ese tipejo está tan salido que se iría con la primera chica que le tirara los tejos!   
Kitsune se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero en el último momento paró.   
**Kitsune**: Naru, si te gusta, ataca ya, deja de hacerte la dura...   
Naru se sorprendió con el comentario de Kitsune.   
**Kitsune**: Voy a vigilaros y si veo que las cosas no funcionan entre vosotros, atacaré yo.   
Naru se quedó callada mientras Kitsune abandonaba la habitación. Naru empezó a pensar... ¿Estaba mal que le gustara Keitarô? Bueno, ella era una chica, y él un chico... Es lógico que pudiera haber algún tipo de atracción sexual... Pero para que le gustase tendría también que gustarle su carácter y era un pervertido imbécil...   
Pero en seguida llegaron a su mente recuerdos como cuando llevó a Shinobu a la residencia, todas las veces que se ha preocupado por ella durante el viaje o su actitud, más madura que la de Kitsune, cuando estaban en la isla desierta.   
_**Mutsumi** Pero a tí te gusta, ¿verdad?_   
Naru suspiró. No sabía lo que sentía, tal vez se había obsesionado demasiado por el profesor Seta y nunca se había fijado en chicos de su edad, más o menos. De hecho, no recordaba nunca haber intimado con ningún chico... Sonrió irónica: ella era la que había llamado patético a Keitarô cuando su vida social era incluso más desastroza. De pronto, escuchó la voz de Keitarô en el piso inferior, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.   
**Naru**: "Pero, ¿qué me pasa?"   
Naru dudó en bajar o no... Si bajaba, Kitsune soltaría uno de sus comentarios, pero si esperaba allí se exponía a que Kitsune engatuzara al chico con algo...   
**Naru**: "¿¡Y qué me importa que haga Kitsune con éeeeeel!?   
Sin embargo, su impulso fue más fuerte que ella y abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose cara a cara con el chico, ambos se quedaron mudos unos segundos, hasta que escucharon la voz de la abuela, que se encontraba junto a Keitarô.   
**Hinata**: Bien, chicos, espero que aprovecheis el tiempo.   
**Naru**: Ehhh... Sí, abuela...   
Keitarô asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia la vieja, que se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ambos se mantuvieron en la misma posición que habían permanecido desde que Naru abrió la puerta... La separación entre los dos era mínima, sólo el espacio que hacía unos instantes había ocupado la puerta corredera de la habitación de Naru...   
**Naru**: Bu... buenas tardes... Keitarô...   
**Keitarô**: Buenas... Buenas tardes... Naru...   
Ambos chicos notaban como sus corazones se aceleraban, ninguno sabía realmente qué hacer... Estaban demasiado cerca, ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad. Las miradas de ambos estaban dirigidas hacia el suelo, complétamente forzada. De pronto, Keitarô notó como algo cayó encima suya.   
**Kaolla**: ¡¡Hola, Keitarô!! ¿Euh?   
El golpe de Kaolla había empujado a Keitarô hacia adelante... Uniendo las caras de ambos chicos... Cuyos colores en seguida subieron... Cuando por fin reaccionó, Naru golpeó a Keitarô contra el suelo duramente.   
**Naru**: ¡No te aproveches de la situación, pervertido!   
**Kaolla**: Jajajaja... ¡Naru y Keitarô se han besado, Naru y Keitarô se han besado!   
**Shinobu**: ¿Q... qué...?   
**Kitsune**: Maldición, sí te lanzaste al final...   
**Naru**: No... ¡No es lo que creeis! 

Ambos chicos estaban ya sentados uno a cada lado de la mesa de la habitación de Naru, Keitarô algo cohibido y la chica completamente molesta.   
**Naru**: Es que siempre eres el mismo...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Oye, que no fue culpa mía!   
**Naru**: ¡Tú fuiste el que te lanzaste!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Si tú viste lo que sucedió!   
**Naru**: Cierra el pico y empecemos a estudiar.   
**Keitarô**: (Podrías ser más amable, ya que te hago el favor de enseñarte...) 

Un par de horas más tarde...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Se puede saber cómo es que has entrado de la Tôdai sin saber hacer una ecuación de 2º grado!?   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Supongo que tuve algo de suerte en el examen...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Suerte!? ¡Te ganaste la lotería! ¡Eso es básico!   
**Keitarô**: Sí, bueno, yo... nunca he sido buen estudiante...   
**Naru**: ¿Y qué se supone que me vas a enseñar tú?   
**Keitarô**: Yo... bueno... intenté decírtelo en Okinawa, pero...   
**Naru**: Eres imposible... No hay por donde agarrarte...   
**Keitarô**: Lo... lo siento...   
**Naru**: Bueno, a lo mejor si te explico un poco ésto, se te refresca la memoria y sabes hacer lo siguiente... Mira, la fórmula es x igual a... 

Media hora más tarde...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Que no te sabes la lista de los verbos irregulares!?   
**Keitarô**: Ni... ni siquiera sabía que hubiera que sabérsela...   
**Naru**: ¡Dios, no me puedo creer que te hayan admitido!   
**Keitarô**: Oye, aquí hay muchos verbos...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Es que ni siquiera te la habías mirado!? 

Diez minutos más tarde...   
**Naru**: Ya esto es demasiado... Que no te sepas el orden de las eras de la historia japonesa...   
**Keitarô**: Uy...   
**Naru**: Ah, en fin... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprobar explicándome tú?   
**Keitarô**: Yo... bueno...   
**Naru**: Bien, en fin... Supongo que tendré que ir explicándote yo a tí... ¿No querrás pasarte cinco años en el primer curso de la carrera?   
**Keitarô**: ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a ayudar?   
**Naru**: Bueno... Estaba pensando que tal vez podría sacar algún dinerillo...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Oye, que yo pensaba darte clases gratis!   
**Naru**: ¡Sí, pero tú no te sabes ni las cosas más básicas!   
**Keitarô**: ¡Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?!   
**Naru**: Mira, si no quieres que te ayude, puedes ir cogiendo la puerta.   
**Keitarô**: No, porfavorporfavorporfavor...   
Naru sonrió divertida.   
**Naru**: Bueno, te daré la primera semana gratis, luego ya me lo pensaré...   
Keitarô la miró sorprendido por el tono de voz y el guiño que la chica le dirigió le hizo entender que estaba bromeando, y sonrió aliviado.   
**Keitarô**: Gr... gracias...   
**Naru**: Bueno, vamos a la siguiente materia...

* * *

**Kitsune**: Ya llevan tres horas ahí metido, ¿que estarán haciendo?   
**Shinobu**: Estudiando... ¿no?   
**Kitsune**: Hay que ver que inocente llegas a ser, Shinobu... Un chico y una chica a solas en una habitación... Si en la puerta ya se besaron, imagínate lo que harán dentro...   
**Shinobu**: ¿¡Qué... quieres decir!?   
**Kitsune**: Creo que es hora de jugar a los espías...   
**Kaolla**: ¡¡Síii!! 

**Shinobu**: No... no deberíamos estar haciendo esto...   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, Shinobu, si lo estás deseando...   
**Kaolla**: Bien, gracias a mi nuevo invento podremos enterarnos de todo lo que ocurre dentro de esa habitación...   
**Shinobu**: (¿Otro invento?)   
**Kitsune**: (¿Tú eres superdotada o qué?)   
**Kaolla**: ¡Os presento al KS-014, también conocido como Mecha-Tama!   
**Shinobu**: ¿Un robot con forma de tortuga?   
**Kitsune**: Se parece al que le daba tanto miedo a Motoko, ¿no os parece?   
**Kaolla**: Esa era la intención...   
**Shinobu**: ¿Y cómo se supone que funciona?   
**Kaolla**: El KS-014 (a.k.a. Mecha-Tama) trae incorporada una cámara digital y una antena de onda corta que emite las imágenes a este pequeño aparato que puede ser conectado al adaptador de antena de cualquier televisor convencional.   
**Kitsune**: (Definitívamente, esta es super-dotada.)   
**Kaolla**: Sólo tiene un pequeño inconveniente.   
**Shinobu**: ¿Cual?   
**Kaolla**: Que alguien debe llevarlo hasta la otra habitación... (No se me ocurrió ponerle mecanismo de movimiento... Qué cosas...)   
Ambas chicas se cayeron de espaldas.   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, entonces alguna de nosotras debe entrar ahí dentro y colocar al Mecha-Tama... De Kaolla y de mí podrían sospechar, así que...   
Ambas chicas miraron a la pequeña Shinobu.   
**Shinobu**: ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me mirais? Yo no...

* * *

**Shinobu**: Keitarô, Naru... Os traigo un poco de té...   
**Naru**: Oh, muy amable, Shinobu...   
**Keitarô**: ¡Muchas gracias! 

**Kitsune**: Bien, Shinobu, cuando no se den cuenta déjalo en algún lugar bien escondido... 

Shinobu colocó la bandeja entre ambos chicos y en su camino de vuelta fingió tropezar y caer sobre la estantería... donde dejó cuidadósamente a Tama.   
**Shinobu**: ¡Ay!   
**Naru**: ¿Estás bien?   
**Keitarô**: ¿Te has hecho daño?   
**Shinobu**: Eh... No, no... Sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo sin importancia. ¡Adiós!   
Y Shinobu cerró la puerta apresurada y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.   
**Kitsune**: Muy bien, Shinobu, lo has dejado perfecto.   
**Shinobu**: Yo... Yo no debería haberlo hecho... Lo que quieran hacer ellos, que lo hagan...   
**Kitsune**: Silencio, Shinobu, escuchemos...   
**Naru**: ¡No, está mal!   
**Keitarô**: ¿Pero en qué me he equivocado ahora?   
**Naru**: Antes de hacer esta división debes multiplicar ambos números porque están entre paréntesis.   
**Keitarô**: Oh, sí, claro, no me había dado cuenta...   
**Kitsune**: Esto sí que no me lo esperaba... ¿Naru le está dando clases a Keitarô?   
**Keitarô**: Oye, mira, Naru. Qué quietita está Tama allí... Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me hubiera seguido...   
Las tres chicas se asustaron.   
Naru miró mosqueada e inmediátamente se levantó y se acercó a la cámara.   
**Kaolla**: Vaya, qué raro, se ha perdido la conexión.   
**Kitsune**: ¿¡Cómo que qué raro!? ¡Nos han descubierto!   
**Kaolla**: ¿Tú crees?   
**Shinobu**: ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, yo no tengo la culpa!   
**Kitsune**: Tú fuiste la que colocó la cámara...   
**Shinobu**: ¡No! ¡Buaaaa! 

**Naru**: Está claro que ésto es algo de las chicas... Esto debe de haberlo inventado Kaolla, pero la idea debe haber sido de Kitsune... ¡Voy a enseñarles a meterse en los asuntos ajenos!   
Naru abrió la puerta de su habitación drásticamente con el artilugio en la mano encontrándose a Motoko.   
**Naru**: Motoko, ¿has visto a Kitsune y Kaolla?   
**Motoko**: ¿Tor... tortu... tortuga?   
Inmediátamente, Motoko se lanzó al ataque a golpear al aparato que Naru sostenía, pero ella logró esquivarla a tiempo y Keitarô fue golpeado y lanzado a través de la ventana...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Por qué estas cosas sólo me pasan a míiiii!?   
**Naru**: Tránquila, Motoko, no es de verdad, sólo es un robot con forma de tortuga...   
**Motoko**: ¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡Odio todo de las tortugas, incluso su aspecto! ¡Son asquerosas!   
**Naru**: Lo... lo siento... Bueno, voy a buscar a esas dos...

* * *

Naru bajó las escaleras, encontrándose a tres chicas bastante asustadas.   
**Naru**: ¡¡Eh, vosotras!!   
**Shinobu**: ¡¡Losientolosientolosientomucho, Naru!! ¡Yo no quería, pero... pero...!   
Ésto sorprendió a Naru.   
**Naru**: ¿Shi... Shinobu... tú...?   
_**Shinobu**: Keitarô, Naru... Os traigo un poco de té..._   
**Naru**: En ese momento...   
**Shinobu**: Lo... lo siento...   
**Naru**: ¡¡Kitsune, hay que ver cómo eres!! ¡¡Mira que obligar a esta pobre niña inocente a espiarnos, es que eres de lo que no hay!!   
**Kitsune**: Ella no parecía disgustada...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Hay bronca, hay bronca! 

Keitarô, desde la copa de un árbol, comprueba la altura...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Me puede alguien ayudar a bajar!? 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, terminado el décimo episodio... ¡Ya llevo diez episodios! Casi que no me lo creo. Lo más sorprendente sin duda es que después de diez episodios aún no me he aburrido del fanfic sino que encima tengo unas ganas tremendas de continuar con él, y montones de proyectos para seguir... Quiero agradecer por sus reviews a algunos ya veteranos: Alan-SG, Lu-Kun y Fausto, y de paso a la gente de los Foros DigiZona y Love Hina Love que me han ayudado a conocer un poco más a Mizuho Fujisawa (entre ellos Alan-SG de nuevo, jeje)... Sigo a la búsqueda y captura de este personaje, y si no encuentro algún dato que me estropee los planes, ya sé perféctamente cómo incluirla en el fanfic (aunque aún tendries que esperar un poco)... Me ha complacido mucho ver cómo a la gente le sigue gustando el fic a pesar de que haga episodios flojos (sigo pensando que el episodio 9 fue flojo) y la verdad es que me sentí bastante apreciado con estos reviews... incluso hay alguno que me ha sonrojado (jejeje). Este episodio me ha gustado bastante más y espero que a ustedes también... El próximo episodio por el título podreis ver que será bastante estrafalario (como es típico en Love Hina, jeje)...   
Sigo anunciando que cualquier fan de Pokémon (o fan de mis historias, si es que hay alguno que llegue a tanto, jeje) puede pasarse por mi perfil para entrar en la página Shin Pokémon, donde desde que tenga tiempo para dibujar comenzaré a publicar un manga (escrito y dibujado por mí), basado en este juego.

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 11:   
Candidatas a Miss Hinata-Sou 


	11. Candidatas a Miss HinataSou

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 11: Candidatas a Miss Hinata-Sou

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Chicas**: ¿¡Quéeee!?   
Todas las chicas estaban alucinando con la propuesta que acababa de hacer la abuela Hinata... y definitivamente no era propio de ella.   
**Naru**: Pe... pero, abuela, ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?   
**Hinata**: Ha sido por razones de fuerza mayor, no hubiera querido tener que llegar a este límite, pero...   
**Naru**: ¡Pero no puede pedirnos que hagamos eso! Además, sería un gasto tremendo, no podemos permitírnoslo...   
**Hinata**: Precísamente ese es el tema.   
Todas las chicas miraron extrañadas a la abuela.   
**Hinata**: Casi no tenemos dinero para pagar el mantenimiento de la residencia por culpa de ciertas personas que cogieron la recaudación para irse de viaje...   
**Shinobu**: (Juro que no lo sabía... Buaaa...)   
**Kitsune**: (Jeje... Bueno... Qué cosas tiene la vida...)   
**Naru**: Eso no explica nada. ¡Esa idea sólo aumentará la crisis!   
**Hinata**: Según lo tengo planeado, no... Digamos que será un poco fraudulento, pero al fin y al cabo el público saldrá complacido y nosotras tendremos beneficios...   
**Motoko**: ¿Fraudulento?   
**Hinata**: Sí, porque en este concurso no habrá premio, ¡porque vosotras sereis las únicas participantes!   
**Kaolla**: ¿Vamos a participar en un concurso? (¿Saldremos por la tele?)   
**Naru**: (Tú tardas en coger las cosas, ¿eh?)   
**Hinata**: Además, no tendría sentido que la ganadora viniera de fuera de la residencia si el concurso se va a llamar ¡Miss Hinata-Sou 97!

* * *

Una vez más, Keitarô subía las escaleras que conducían a la residencia Hinata. Tragó saliva mentalizándose de los golpes que probablemente se llevaría, pero no importaba: tenía que estudiar si quería realmente sacar alguna carrera...   
Pero al terminar de subir la escalera quedó completamente alucinado...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Elección de... Miss Hinata-Sou 97!?   
**Hinata**: Oh, parece que aquí ha llegado otro miembro del jurado...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué dice, abuela!? ¡Si este está tan salido que no se podría decidir por ninguna!   
**Keitarô**: (Yo también me alegro de verte, Naru...) Abuela, ¿qué está pasando aquí?   
**Hinata**: Necesitamos dinero para la residencia, así que vamos a cobrar entrada para entrar a este espectáculo... Las concursantes por supuesto serán las chicas de la residencia... y Haruka.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Tía... tía Haruka!?   
Keitarô se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su tía...   
**Haruka**: Es mejor traer bastantes concursantes, para aumentar la expectación... (Y no se te ocurra volver a llamarme tía...)   
**Hinata**: Y pensé que probablemente tú fueras un candidato perfecto para el jurado... (Sobre todo porque no habría que pagarte...)   
**Keitarô**: Oh... Entiendo... 

"Tres chicas miran seductóramente a Keitarô con trajes de gala...   
**Naru**: Keitarô, escógeme a mí...   
**Kitsune**: No, Keitarô, mírame...   
**Motoko**: Vamos, Keitarô, decídete por mí..." 

**Naru**: ¿¡En qué estás pensando, cerdo!?   
**Keitarô**: ¡Ah... no... esto... yo...!   
**Naru**: ¡Me lo imaginaba!   
Naru golpeó a Keitarô contra la pared de la residencia creando un boquete...   
**Hinata**: Eso también habrá que pagarlo con lo que salga del concurso...   
**Haruka**: Como Keitarô siga viniendo tan a menudo habrá que inventarse estupideces de estas todos los meses... 

**Kitsune**: Bien, Shinobu y yo ya hemos repartido todos los folletos.   
**Kaolla**: ¡Y yo y Motoko ya hemos pegado todos los carteles!   
**Motoko**: (Cuando enumeres personas debes dejarte a tí misma para el final...)   
**Keitarô**: Vaya... Entonces, el concurso es mañana sábado a las 5 en el restaurante, ¿no?   
**Hinata**: Sí. Ven bien vestido, para guardar las apariencias...   
**Keitarô**: Oh... Vale.

* * *

Y llegó el gran día (tampoco hubo que esperar mucho). En el restaurante Urashima se están llevando una serie de preparativos bastante conflictivos.   
**Motoko**: ¿¡Quéeee!?   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, Motoko, no pensarás ganar llevando ese kimono...   
**Motoko**: Pe... pero... Yo no puedo ponerme eso... Es inmoral y...   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, si te vas a ver muy mona con él, ya lo verás... 

**Kitsune**: ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué hombre no caería rendido a los pies de esta preciosidad?   
**Naru**: (¿No crees que te has pasado algo, Kitsune?)   
El traje no sólo era provocador... Era un traje de dominatrix...   
**Motoko**: ¡¡No pienso salir con ésto puesto!!   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, de acuerdo, aquí tengo otro... 

**Motoko**: ¡Ni de coña! ¿Cómo voy a salir con ésto puesto?   
**Naru**: Pues a mí no me parece mal...   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, Motoko, que vas a romper más de un corazón esta tarde...   
**Motoko**: Pe... pero... pero yo no quiero...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Ahí va, qué guapa, Motoko!   
**Shinobu**: Sí, casi no la reconozco, tan femenina...   
En efecto, esta vez el traje, aunque era bastante ajustado y provocador, también era elegante...   
**Motoko**: No... no puedo ponerme ésto... Yo...   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, mujer, no seas tímida...   
**Naru**: Bueno, voy a cambiarme yo también, ¿de acuerdo?   
Pero en el momento en que Naru comenzaba a desvestirse...   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Ya he llegado, vine antes por si acaso... ¡¡Ah!! Na... Naru... No... Yo... Lo siento...   
**Naru**: Serás...

* * *

**Haruka**: Bien, la abuela hará de presentadora y Keitarô de jurado. Nosotras nos meteremos en este cuarto que hay aquí y saldremos cuando se nos llame.   
**Naru**: Vaya, no sabía que el restaurante estuviera tan bien preparado...   
**Haruka**: Fue diseñado para poder realizar este tipo de cosas, pero normalmente el presupuesto no da para mucho... De hecho, ésto lleva abierto unos diez años y lo vamos a estrenar esta noche...   
**Keitarô**: Bueno... ¿Qué hora es?   
**Naru**: Las cinco menos veinte...   
**Keitarô**: Será mejor que tomemos posiciones...   
Keitarô se iba a sentar en su sitio, cuando la abuela lo llamó.   
**Hinata**: Keitarô, ya sabes que tenemos poco presupuesto, así que...   
Keitarô la miró curioso...   
**Hinata**: Tendrás que ponerte en la puerta a vender las entradas hasta que comencemos...   
Keitarô se cayó de espaldas.

* * *

En la puerta, Keitarô veía como sólo entraban hombres, hombres y más hombres...   
**Masayuki**: ¡Eh, Keitarô! ¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!? ¿¡No me digas que estás trabajando con esa belleza con la espada que pegó aquel cartel y no has avisado a tu mejor amigo!? ¡Es imperdonable!   
Keitarô se quedó mirándolo un momento.   
**Keitarô**: Perdona, ¿te conozco...?   
**Masayuki**: ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡¡Soy Masayuki, tu mejor amigo desde...!! Ehh... ¡¡Desde que entraste en la Tôdai!!

* * *

**Hinata**: Damas y caballeros, ¡les presento la elección de Miss Hinata-Sou 97!   
**Naru**: (Ha... ha venido mucha gente...)   
**Motoko**: (Y todos son babosos pervertidos...)   
**Hinata**: En primer lugar, las chicas iran desfilando una por una. Nuestra primera participante se llama Konno Mitsune, de 17 años.   
Mitsune salió al escenario con un traje bastante provocativo, y paseándose en unas poses bastante seductoras...   
**Motoko**: (¿¡Hay que hacer cosas como esa!?)   
**Naru**: (Eh... Se supone que sí...)   
**Motoko**: (Pensaba que sería bastante con ponerse este vestido...)   
**Hinata**: A continuación, la pequeña Maehara Shinobu, de 11 años.   
Shinobu salió, con un vestido no demasiado provocativo aunque bastante elegante... Sin embargo, su tímida aparición (y su edad), provocaron que el público comenzara a abuchearla, lo cual afectó a la pobre niña...   
**Shinobu**: Bu... ¡Buaaaa!   
Shinobu salió corriendo de vuelta con las otras chicas, donde Naru se encargó de consolarla...   
**Hinata**: (Será mejor que nos saltemos también a Kaolla...)   
**Hinata**: Nuestra tercera participante, con 25 años, ¡es Kurimi Haruka!   
**Naru**: (¿Kurimi?)   
**Kitsune**: (Estamos en el restaurante Urashima... Sería algo descarado nuestro fraude si dijéramos su auténtico apellido...)   
**Naru**: (A mí me da la impresión de que a esos tipos les da completamente igual el fraude...)   
Keitarô estaba alucinando... Nunca había creído que su tía pudiera ser tan descarada... Y el resto de chicos de la sala estaba sangrando por la nariz...   
**Hinata**: La siguiente participante de esta noche, con 14 años, es Aoyama Motoko.   
Motoko salió de un modo para nada femenino ni seductor... Pero los chicos al ver el apretado y mínimo traje que Kitsune había elegido para ella obviaron este factor.   
**Hinata**: Y, finalmente, con 15 años, ¡Narusegawa Naru!   
Naru salió, bastante tímida, pero mostrando bastante femineidad...   
**Keitarô**: "Está... preciosa..."   
**Kitsune**: (Oye, tú, ¿por qué sólo pones esa cara cuando sale Naru?)   
**Keitarô**: (Tú cierra el pico, que nos van a descubrir.)   
**Hinata**: Bueno, en la siguiente etapa de la gala...   
**Kaolla**: ¡¡Eh, que falto yo!!   
Kaolla saltó al escenario pasando por encima de la abuela Urashima... Todos los chicos quedaron completamente alucinando al ver una chica tan pequeña con un cuerpo tan desarrollado...   
**Kitsune**: Vamos, no seas tramposa...   
Kitsune tiró de un hilo que asomaba del traje de la niña y su cuerpo de desinfló mostrando el cuerpo normal de una chica de 12 años...   
**Kaolla**: Jejejeje....   
Una vez más, el público comenzó a abuchear, pero esta vez la reacción fue distinta...   
**Kaolla**: ¿¡Cómo os atreveis!? ¡¡Vais a conocer la furia del Mecha-Tama versión 0.2!! ¡¡Ataca, Mecha-Tama!!   
Ante el susto de las demás chicas y Keitarô, Kaolla sacó un control remoto y una tortuga voladora muy parecida a la tortuga que le daba nombre (lo que con aspecto robótico), apareció y comenzó a disparar al público.   
**Naru**: ¡¡Kaolla, para!!   
**Kaolla**: Vais a aprender a burlaros de mí... ¡Mecha-Tama, ataque Impactrueno!   
**Naru**: (Oye, ¿la palabra plagio tiene algún significado para tí?)   
El Mecha-Tama comenzó a electrocutar a los chicos que se encontraban en la sala... y alcanzó también a Keitarô...   
**Keitarô**: Vaya suerte que tengo...   
Naru se lanzó sobre la niña, y le quitó el control remoto... Su primera reacción iba a ser romperlo cuando...   
_**Kaolla**: Es que ahora has dejado al KS-013 completamente descontrolado, y ya que su misión es destruir, destruirá todo lo que encuentre..._   
Recordando esa situación, Naru decidió tomar otra estrategia y miró los botones del control remoto.   
**Naru**: "Jeje, será fácil, el control remoto se parece al mando de la PlayStation..."   
Naru comenzó a pulsar los botones cuando se dio cuenta de que el robot no le hacía ningún caso...   
**Naru**: ¿Qué pasa?   
**Kaolla**: Mientras estabas absorta en tus pensamientos te dí el cambiazo, jeje...   
En efecto, Kaolla tenía el auténtico control remoto y lo que Naru tenía... era un mando de PlayStation...   
**Naru**: ¡Trae eso aquí!   
Esta vez Kaolla estaba prevenida y saltó esquivando a la pelirroja, que cayó de narices contra el suelo.   
**Naru**: Ay...   
**Keitarô**: Naru, ¿estás bien?   
Pero en el camino de Keitarô se metió el Mecha-Tama, que hizo tropezar a Keitarô y cayó sobre la chica...   
**Naru**: ¿¡Ni en un momento como éste puedes cambiar!?   
**Motoko**: Tendré que acabar yo con él...   
Todas las chicas observaron atentamente como Motoko salió corriendo con decisión hacia el Mecha-Tama, saltó levantando su espada y...   
**Motoko**: ¡¡¡Aaahh!!! ¡¡¡Una tortuga!!!   
Motoko soltó la espada y se tiró al suelo agarrándose las rodillas con las manos...   
**Naru**: "Pero... pero si es de mentira..."   
De repente, el Mecha-Tama paró en el aire y cayó...   
**Naru**: ¿Qué... qué ha pasado...?   
**Kaolla**: Maldición... Sabía que tendría que haber comprado pilas alcalinas...   
Todos se cayeron de espaldas.   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, al menos ya se ha acabado el problema...   
**Haruka**: Pero se ha marchado toda la clientela... y los daños causados al local son tremendos...   
**Hinata**: Bueno, mañana se intentará otra vez...   
**Naru**: ¡¡¡Ni de coña!!!   
**Shinobu**: Chicas... A Motoko le pasa algo...   
La pobre kendoka corría de un lado a otro gritando "tortuga, tortuga" ya que... el Mecha-Tama había caído justo en su cabeza. 

**Keitarô**: Bueno, pues me he librado del compromiso de tener que elegir a una...   
**Kitsune**: Igualmente, todas sabíamos que ibas a elegir a Naru...   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡¡Quéee!!?   
**Naru**: ¿A qué viene eso, Kitsune?   
**Kaolla**: Es porque se besaron, ¿verdad?   
**Naru**: ¿¡Tú quieres cerrar el pico!?   
**Hinata**: Bueno, Keitarô, ya está todo limpio y ya es tarde... Deberías irte a casa.   
**Keitarô**: Oh, claro... ¡Bueno, chicas, nos vemos el lunes!   
En ese momento, Naru cayó en cuenta de una cosa, y antes de que el chico se hubiera alejado mucho, salió a buscarlo.   
**Naru**: ¡Keitarô!   
**Keitarô**: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Naru?   
**Naru**: Me... preguntaba... si podías venir mañana...   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, pero... Estudiar de lunes a domingo es demasiado, ¿no?   
**Naru**: Bueno, no deberías quejarte si tenemos en cuenta de que sólo hemos estudiado un día...)   
**Keitarô**: (También es verdad...)   
**Naru**: Pero... No era para estudiar...   
Keitarô la miró sorprendido.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Entonces?   
Entonces Naru sonrió divertida.   
**Naru**: Si vienes mañana, te lo diré.   
Y dicho ésto, Naru se fue corriendo hacia la residencia.   
**Keitarô**: Vaya chica tan rara...   
Y Keitarô reanudó su camino. 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, terminado el episodio 11. Ya que el episodio 9 tuvo poco humor, el 10 no fue completo de humor pero tuvo algo, en éste tocaba humor puro y disparatado, jeje. Supongo que desde que visteis el nombre del episodio supusisteis que no habría ganadora... Ah, ¿que creíais que iba a salir elegida la abuela Hinata? Jejeje... Bueno, una vez más dar las gracias a Alan-SG, no sólo por seguir mandándome reviews sino por darme ayudas para el fic: el calendario escolar japonés, las fechas de nacimiento de los personajes, información sobre Mizuho... Parece que ya tengo bastante claro como va a aparecer Mizuho en este fic, será algo distinto de como lo tenía plaenado pero me gusta también esta idea, dará su juego... Bueno, estaba pensando en cuantos episodios durará el fic y ahora me he propuesto que como mínimo dure 25 episodios (aunque creo que tengo guión para muchos más)... Por supuesto, este episodio 25 tiene que ser bastante especial. Ya que en el episodio 10 (mi primera meta) tuvimos el primer beso de Naru y Keitarô (tan extraño como de costumbre en Love Hina), quiero que el episodio 25 ocurra algo también bastante importante. Todavía no sé qué será, así que acepto sugerencias desde ya (para así ir enfocando el fanfic en esa dirección). Por cierto, os habréis dado cuenta de que este episodio ha sido más corto que los anteriores... Esto es porque poco a poco los episodios se me han ido haciendo cada vez más largos, así que he decidido recortar y tomar como modelo de episodio el primero... Poco a poco volverán a estirarse los episodios, pero cada cierto tiempo me encargaré de volver a recortarlo, ya que en ocasiones tener que hacer un episodio bastante largo puede hacerse complicado (en este mismo episodio, cuando lo estaba terminando, tuve que añadir varias escenas más para que no acabara demasiado pronto y tuviera que poner algo muy posterior al concurso). Bueno, en el próximo episodio más ambiente de Love Hina, espero que lo disfruten.   
Una vez más quiero anunciar mi proyecto del manga de Pokémon. Sé que me pongo pesado pero como en el foro todavía no me ha posteado nadie (y sólo hay 2 usuarios aparte de mí), me siento algo sólo... Bueno, por mi parte estoy profesionalizando mi técnica de dibujo para poder hacer un buen manga, espero antes de fin de año colocar alguna imagen, aunque sean un par de bocetos más, esta vez entintados. ¡Me estoy yendo demasiado fuera del tema, así que cierro la boca y hasta el próximo episodio!

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 11:   
Un amargo regalo 


	12. Un amargo regalo

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 12: Un amargo regalo

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Keitarô bajó del tren y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pensión una vez más. Sin embargo, hoy no tenía ninguna razón en especial por la que ir, sólo porque Naru le había invitado. No sabía exactamente para qué, pero le hacía bastante ilusión el simple hecho de que le quisiera invitar a ir a la residencia. Subió las largas escaleras que había antes de la residencia y la vio, tan majestuosa como siempre, aunque con su modestia característica.   
Keitarô se acercó a la puerta y la abrió como solía hacer, de par en par, mientras saludaba.   
**Keitarô**¿Hola¿Hay alguien en casa?   
Sin embargo, parecía que no.   
**Keitarô**¿Hola?   
Keitarô siguió caminando cuando tropezó con una cuerda y cayó al piso, golpeándose la cara, cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz electrónica.   
**Voz**: Usted ha entrado en la residencia Hinata. En este momento ninguno de los residentes, ni la administradora, están en ella. Si no es miembro de la residencia, le recomiendo salir antes de que sea tarde.   
**Keitarô**¿Tarde?   
**Voz**: Te lo adverti.   
Y Keitarô salió corriendo esquivando los disparos de metralleta que salían de dios sabe dónde.   
**Keitarô**¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

Cinco chicas y una anciana pasean por los mercados de Tokyo cuando de pronto una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar.   
**Naru**¿Qué es eso?   
**Kaolla**: Vaya, el sistema antiladrones que activé en la residencia se ha activado... �¡Debe de haber capturado a algún caco! (O, tal vez, algo para comer...)   
**Kitsune**¿Sistema antiladrones? No me he fijado nunca...   
**Kaolla**: Es que son metralletas ocultas detrás de la pared. Si no te identificas al instante comienzan a dispararte.   
**Motoko**: (¿Pones algo así y no avisas?)   
**Naru**: Pe... pero... ¡Keitarô iba hoy a la residencia!   
Todos se quedaron un momento de piedra.   
**Kaolla**¿Keitarô es un ladrón?   
Naru salió corriendo asustada hacia la residencia.   
**Kaolla**¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?   
**Shinobu**¡Es que puedes haber matado a Keitarô!   
**Kaolla**¡Jaja, no, es imposible¡Las balas son de fogueo!   
Las demás la miraron completamente perplejos.

* * *

**Keitarô**¡Qué alguien me ayudeeee!   
De repente, Keitarô chocó contra una pared, y cayó de espaldas al suelo... ¡Cayendo por un agujero que se abrió al caer sobre él!   
**Keitarô**¡Se puede saber qué es ésto?   
Pero mientras Keitarô caía, la trampilla se volvía a cerrar sin dejar ninguna huella de su existencia.   
**Naru**¡Keitarô!   
Naru entró en la residencia encontrándose todo tal y como lo habían dejado, cuando escuchó una voz...   
**Voz**: Usted ha entrado en la residencia Hinata. En este momento ninguno de los residentes, ni la administradora, están en ella. Si no es miembro de la residencia, le recomiendo salir antes de que sea tarde.   
**Naru**¡No, no, no, no! Soy Naru Narusegawa, de la habitación 304...   
Un extraño robot bajó del techo a la altura de Naru y se colocó delante de su cara.   
**Voz**: Comprobación de voz y de pupila realizadas exitósamente. Residente, Naru Narusegawa. Desactivando el sistema.   
Mientras el robot volvía a subir al techo, un ruido de motores apagándose inundo el lugar, para acabar todo nuevamente en silencio... Naru, al ver que no había ningún vestigio de la presencia de Keitarô o de disparos de metralleta en la sala supuso que todo fue una falsa alarma, y suspiró.   
**Naru**: "Mejor me quedo a esperar a que llegue ese tonto..."

* * *

Keitarô por fin dejó de caer, dándose de cabeza contra un duro suelo, encontrándose en un extraño pasadizo subterráneo.   
**Keitarô**¿Dónde... dónde estoy...?   
Entonces, Keitarô escuchó la voz de una niña...   
**Niña**: Estoy aquí...   
Keitarô comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no veía a nadie.   
**Keitarô**¿Dónde estás...¿Quién eres...?   
**Niña**¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí...?   
Keitarô se quedó sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras. De hecho, la voz le sonaba mucho. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que oía la voz, llegando a una puerta. Keitarô abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose a una niña sentada en una silla, lo cual hizo a Keitarô caerse de espaldas... Esperaba que fuera Kaolla gastándole una broma, o tal vez Shinobu, que se hubiera perdido.   
**Keitarô**¿T... tú... quién eres...?   
**Niña**: Te has olvidado...   
Entonces Keitarô, que se dio cuenta de que la niña no abrió la boca para hablar, enfocó los ojos comprobando que no se trataba de una niña corriente: era una muñeca.   
**Keitarô**¿O... olvidado...¿De qué hablas...?   
**Muñeca**: De la promesa... que me hiciste...   
**Keitarô**: "¿Promesa?"   
_**Niña**: Cuando seamos mayores¡nos encontraremos en la Tôdai¡Prometido!_   
**Keitarô**: Pe... pero sólo eres una muñeca... ¿o no?

* * *

Naru miró el reloj impaciente. ¿A qué hora pensaba venir ese estúpido? Tal vez debería haberle dicho la razón por la que lo había invitado ayer... ¡Pero tampoco era para hacerla esperar tanto!   
De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Naru miró ilusionada, pero eran el resto de las chicas con la abuela Hinata.   
**Kaolla**¡Dónde está el ladrón?   
**Motoko**¿Qué ha pasado, Naru?   
**Naru**: Nada, tránquilas, falsa alarma.   
**Kaolla**: De eso nada, mi sistema antiladrones no se puede haber equivocado así como así... Comprobemos las cintas de seguridad. 

**Naru**: Es... ¡Es Keitarô!   
**Motoko**: Parece que vio lo que pasaba y huyó como un cobarde.   
**Shinobu**¡Eh, mirad eso!   
**Kaolla**¿Qué¿A dónde ha ido?   
Inmediatamente Kaolla saltó al lugar donde habían visto a Keitarô desaparecer... Y también desapareció...   
**Shinobu**¡Kaolla!   
**Naru**: Debe haber alguna especie de pasadizo secreto aquí...   
Naru se acercó a investigar... pero trompezó y cayó de cabeza por el pasadizo...   
**Naru**¡Aaahhhh!   
Y Naru cayó sobre una hecha polvo Kaolla.   
**Naru**: Ayy... �¡Qué es ésto?   
De pronto, oyeron gritos y vieron a Shinobu, Motoko y Kitsune cayendo sobre ellas.

* * *

**Keitarô**¿Qué ha sido eso?   
Keitarô salió al pasillo y miró... encontrándose a todas las chicas hechas polvo.   
**Keitarô**: Eh, chicas¿qué haceis aquí?   
**Naru**¡Cómo que qué hacemos nosotras aquí¡Eres tú el que no estás en tu casa!   
**Shinobu**: Keitarô... Eh... ¿Estás bien...?   
**Keitarô**: Sí, tránquila, Shinobu. ¡Mirad lo que he descubierto!   
Y Keitarô las llevó a todas a la habitación de al lado, mostrándole a la muñeca con la que hasta hace un momento había hablado Keitarô.   
**Shinobu**¡Oh, es una muñeca, qué mona!   
**Keitarô**: Por cierto, Naru... Me dijiste que viniera hoy, pero no me dijiste para qué...   
**Naru**: Bueno, es que...   
**Kaolla**¡Hoy es el cumple de Naru¡Fiesta!   
**Naru**: (¿Sabes el significado de la palabra discreta?)   
**Keitarô**¡En serio¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te habría comprado algo...   
**Naru**¡No¿Para qué? Además, mi cumpleaños no es hoy, es el miércoles... Pero pensábamos celebrarlo hoy...   
**Keitarô**: Oye, en compensación por el regalo... Te podrías quedar con esta muñeca...   
**Naru**: Oh... No... no hace falta que...   
**Shinobu**¡Aaahh!   
**Naru**¿Qué pasa, Shinobu?   
**Motoko**: Esa muñeca se ha movido.   
**Kaolla**¡Se mueve, se mueve!   
**Naru**¿Cömo... que se ha movido...?   
**Motoko**: Debe estar poseída por algún tipo de espíritu maligno¡acabaré con ella!   
**Keitarô**¡No!   
Pero el que Keitarô se interpusiera entre la muñeca y Motoko no frenó el ataque de Motoko, que golpeó duramente a Keitarô en la cabeza.   
**Motoko**¡Aparta, Urashima! Puede ser peligrosa...   
**Keitarô**: Vamos, chicas¿cómo va a ser peligrosa? Si tiene las piernas rotas... Además, no tiene malas intenciones¿verdad?   
Las chicas se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas como la muñeca miraba para Keitarô y comenzaba a emitir unos extraños ruidos.   
**Keitarô**: Tránquila, no voy a dejar que te pase nada¿vale?   
**Naru**: Keitarô... ¿Estás hablando con la muñeca...?   
**Keitarô**: Eh... Es que no es una muñeca normal¿no la oyes? Me ha llamado por mi nombre.   
Las cinco chicas estaban completamente alucinadas.   
**Kaolla**¡Ya ha perdido la cabeza!   
**Shinobu**: Keitarô... ¿te encuentras bien?   
**Motoko**: Debe estar bajo la influencia de ese espíritu...   
**Kitsune**: No, simplemente es Keitarô...   
**Naru**: "¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil?"   
Keitarô siguió hablando con la muñeca ante la mirada atónita de las demás.   
**Keitarô**: Por cierto¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Además, yo no sé el tuyo.   
La muñeca seguía haciendo ruidos mientras Keitarô la miraba atentamente.   
**Keitarô**: Oh, Moe... Mira, ellas son Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, Kaolla y Motoko.   
**Naru**: Keitarô, para ya...   
**Shinobu**: Me... me estás asustando...   
**Keitarô**¿Que pare¿De qué hablais?   
**Naru**: La broma ha ido demasiado lejos.   
Keitarô las miraba confuso.   
**Keitarô**¿Es que no la oís?   
Las chicas miraban cada vez más confundidas. Entonces apareció la abuela Hinata.   
**Hinata**: Así que habeis encontrado a Moe...   
Todas las chicas, Moe y Keitarô miraron sorprendidos a la abuela (bueno, la muñeca la miró con la misma expresión de siempre).   
**Hinata**: Bien, Keitarô, creo que es hora de que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste hace 13 años...   
**Naru**: "¿Una promesa hace 13 años¿La niña de la promesa de Keitarô... es esta muñeca?"   
**Keitarô**¿Pro... promesa...?   
**Moe**: No me digas que te has olvidado de nuestra promesa...   
**Keitarô**: "Sí, es cierto, realmente su cara me es muy familiar... ¿Es ella la niña con la que prometí encontrarme en la Tôdai?"   
**Hinata**: Bueno, chicas, yo vuelvo arriba. Si quereis quedaros aquí...   
Shinobu inmediatamente se agarró a la abuela completamente asustada. Las otras chicas la siguieron una por una, hasta que sólo quedaban Keitarô, Naru y Moe.   
**Naru**¿Kei... Keitarô...?   
Keitarô la miró sonriente.   
**Keitarô**: Creo que por fin he encontrado a la niña de mi promesa.   
Naru hizo esfuerzos por sonreir, aunque no terminó de lograrlo.   
**Naru**: Me... me alegro por tí...   
Y Naru salió corriendo detrás de las otras chicas.   
**Keitarô**¡Naru!   
**Moe**: Keitarô...   
Keitarô paró en la puerta, dejando de perseguir a la chica, tras escuchar la voz de la muñeca.   
**Moe**¿Me puedes llevar?   
Entonces Keitarô miró las piernas rotas de la muñeca y comprendió.   
**Keitarô**¡Por supuesto!

* * *

En la habitación de Kitsune, cuatro chicas hacen planes...   
**Kitsune**: Según tu teoría, Motoko, esa muñeca está poseída por un espíritu maligno...   
**Kaolla**¡Y también ha poseído a Keitarô!   
**Shinobu**¿Vo... vosotras creeis?   
**Motoko**: Bueno, el clan Shinmeiryu se encargaba antiguamente de expulsar a los espíritus malignos. Sin embargo, la técnica para expulsar demonios es de un nivel muy alto, tal vez sobrepase demasiado mi límite actual.   
**Shinobu**¿Y... y qué podemos hacer?   
**Kitsune**: Tal vez destrozar la muñeca.   
**Motoko**¡No!   
**Kitsune**¿Por qué no? Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia...   
**Motoko**: No en todos los casos. Si la muñeca se destrozara el espíritu quedaría libre, y ya que los espíritus no tienen forma podría estar vagando por la residencia Hinata sin que nos enterásemos hasta que encontrara el momento de atacarnos.   
**Shinobu**¡Quéee?   
**Kaolla**¡Suena guay!   
**Kitsune**: Bueno¿y qué propones que hagamos, Motoko?   
**Motoko**: Normalmente los espíritus permanecen en nuestro mundo porque tienen algo inacabado, tal vez debamos intentar que consiga lo que quiere.   
**Shinobu**: Pe... pero... ¿cómo lo sabremos...?   
**Kitsune**: Sí, no es como si pudiéramos ir y preguntarle al espíritu: hola¿qué tienes inacabado?   
**Motoko**: Pero debe de haber alguna forma de comunicarnos con él...   
Entonces todas se quedaron un momento en silencio y al mismo tiempo todas dijeron la misma palabra:   
**Todas**¡Keitarô!

* * *

Habitación 304.   
Una chica pelirroja encogida en un rincón del cuarto medita sobre los acontecimientos del día.   
**Naru**: "Por fin ha encontrado a la niña de su promesa, pero... Sólo es una muñeca... ¡Además, él se imagina su voz, ella no habla! Sin embargo, parece tan convencido..."   
De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo cuatro chicas muy alteradas.   
**Todas**¡Naru!   
Naru dio un brinco hacia atrás del susto.   
**Naru**¿Qué... qué pasa?   
**Kitsune**: Hemos decidido descubrir cual es el motivo que impide al espíritu de esa muñeca a abandonar este mundo y ayudarle a cumplirlo.   
**Motoko**: Si no lo hacemos ahora, podría ser peor para Urashima... (Aunque me preocupa más lo que nos pueda hacer a nosotras...)   
**Naru**¿De... de qué estais hablando...?   
**Kaolla**: Motoko dice que esa muñeca nos quiere matar a todos.   
**Naru**¡Quéee?   
**Shinobu**: No... no es eso...   
**Kitsune**: Al parecer, ese espíritu tiene algún asunto inacabado y por ello no puede abandonar nuestro mundo, así que hemos decidido arreglar el asunto antes de que pase a mayores...   
**Naru**¿Arreglar... el asunto...?   
_**Hinata**: Bien, Keitarô, creo que es hora de que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste hace 13 años...   
**Keitarô**: Creo que por fin he encontrado a la niña de mi promesa._   
Naru suspiró resignada y anunció:   
**Naru**: De acuerdo... Os ayudaré... 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Bien, aquí he terminado el episodio número 12 de este fanfic... Una vez más, gracias a Alan-SG por su review y, tránquilo, las clases de Keitarô llegarán (¿o no?), realmente estos doce episodios se supone que han ocurrido en muy pocos días, en este episodio se supone que se cumplen las dos semanas desde que comenzó el fanfic. Bueno, aquí he introducido a Moe, la tan odiada muñeca diabólica, jeje... Siempre me ha parecido que su historia podía dar más de lo que dio en el animé, y me he decidido a hacerlo. Además, sólo es un preludio de lo que ocurrirá cuando Keitarô comience las clases (cuando las comience él, no cuando comiencen las clases en general, ya que sabemos que Keitarô suele tener ciertos problemas en este aspecto...). Pido disculpas si tardo un poco en escribir los próximos episodios, pero estoy teniendo ciertos problemas (además de tener que organizar la fiesta de fin de año se me han acumulado algunas estupideces relacionadas con burocracias y compañías de seguros... qué odioso llega a ser). Me alegro de regresar a mis episodios con continuidad, que creo que llevaba tres episodios autoconclusivos y nunca me suelen gustar mucho ese tipo de episodios. Como habeis visto, estamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naru y tenemos un curioso triángulo amoroso... ¿Keitarô se quedará con Naru o con Moe¿Conseguirán las chicas expulsar al espíritu maligno¿Le quitarán las pilas a Moe¿Descubrirán de qué marcas son para ir a comprarlas¡Que lleva trece años encerrada en el sótano y no se le gastan! Bueno, nada más por ahora, desearles felicidad para todo el año y no sólo para estas fiestas, espero recibir más reviews y espero que les agrade más estos episodios sobre Moe que los originales. ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 13:   
Las Cazafantasmas 


	13. Las Cazafantasmas

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_  
por M³

* * *

Episodio 13: Las Cazafantasmas

* * *

Antes de empezar...  
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.  
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.  
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.  
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

En el jardín de la residencia, Kaolla bastante divertida, Motoko resignada y Shinobu un tanto asustada forman filas vestidas de militares mientras Kitsune, en plan comandante, se pasea delante de ellas.  
**Kitsune**: Muy bien, el equipo táctico de la residencia Hinata dirigido por el sargento Su se ha encargado de conseguirnos los planos de los pasadizos secretos que se comunican con nuestro objetivo: el cuarto de la administradora en el que ahora se encuentra el enemigo. Ahora es momento de que entre en acción la sección de espionaje. ¿Está lista, sargento Maehara?  
**Shinobu**: S... sí... creo que sí...  
**Kitsune**: No se preocupe, si algo saliera mal entraría en acción el escuadrón ofensivo del sargento Aoyama.  
**Naru**¡Y por qué los llamas equipos o escuadrones si sólo constan de una persona?  
**Kitsune**: Naru, me da la impresión de que no te estás tomando esto en serio...  
**Naru**: (Pues para mí que eres tú la que no te lo tomas en serio en absoluto...)  
**Kitsune**: Bien, comandate Maehara¡a sus puestos!  
**Shinobu**¡Sí!  
Y Shinobu salió corriendo hacia el interior de la residencia.  
**Naru**: Bueno¿y podeis explicarme otra vez lo que se supone que estais intentando?  
**Kitsune**: Estamos intentando descubrir cual es la razón que mantiene a ese espíritu en este mundo y ayudarle a continuar su viaje al Más Allá... (Y de paso, nos divertimos...)  
**Naru**: Y... Si ese espíritu lograra su objetivo... ¿Esa muñeca dejaría de moverse sóla?  
**Motoko**: Sí... La muñeca dejaría de moverse y su influencia sobre Urashima terminaría.  
**Naru**¿Qué te refieres con... influencia?  
**Motoko**: Simplemente que parece que el espíritu ha poseído también a ese inepto... Probablemente ha sido por su falta de personalidad que ha sido capaz de influenciarle a él... (O simplemente fue al primero que vio.)  
**Naru**: Pe... pero... ¿sería posible que ese espíritu haya permanecido en el sótano durante... 13 años?  
**Motoko**¿Qué? Es difícil, alguien debería de haberse dado cuenta, pero... tampoco tenemos por qué descartarlo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Naru?  
**Naru**: Oh bueno... Es... largo de contar...  
**Kaolla**¡El comandante Maehara vuelve de la operación!  
En efecto, todas las chicas vieron como la pequeña Shinobu venía corriendo y llorando hacia donde estaban ellas.  
**Naru**¡Qué ha pasado?  
**Kitsune**¡Informe, sargento!  
**Shinobu**¡Keitarô ha dicho que se tiene que casar con la muñeca!  
Las cuatro chicas se sorprendieron y quedaron paralizadas...  
**Kitsune**¿Casarse...?  
**Motoko**¿...con una muñeca?  
**Kaolla**¿Casarse¿Eso se come?  
**Kitsune**¡Muy bien¡Así que esa muñeca también está buscando un buen partido¡Pero no le permitiré quitarme al estudiante de la Tôdai, que se busque a otro!  
**Naru**: (Kitsune¿de qué estás hablando?)  
**Motoko**: (¿También ha sido poseída por la muñeca?)  
**Shinobu**: (¡Ay, qué miedo!)  
**Kaolla**: (¡Guau, le brillan los ojos!)  
**Motoko**: Bueno, supongo que tendremos que conseguir que Urashima se case con esa muñeca...  
**Naru**¡Quéee¿No... no era un espíritu maligno? Se supone que debemos acabar con él¿no? No podemos permitir que... ¡No¡Además, es absurdo¡En ningún lugar nos dejarán celebrar tal tipo de ceremonia¡Y además...!  
**Kitsune**: Calma, calma, Naru... Esto antes era una pensión, y aquí se celebraban bodas, así que lo único que tendremos que hacer es prepararla y decorarla. Además, si el deseo de ese espíritu es casarse, se supone que si cumplimos su deseo, desaparecerÂ?no es cierto?  
**Motoko**: En teoría...  
**Naru**: Pero...  
**Kitsune**¡Además, Keitarô es el idóneo para hacer de conejillo de indias! El pobre es tan tonto...  
**Naru**¡Quéee?  
**Shinobu**: Pe... pero...  
**Kitsune**¡No se hable más¡Chicas, vamos a montar la boda más movida que se haya visto en todo Japón!  
**Kaolla**¡Sí¡Viva!  
**Motoko**: (Creo que bastaría con una boda simple, pero bueno...)

* * *

**Keitarô**: Entonces¿eso fue lo que te prometí hace 13 años?  
**Moe**: Sí, me hiciste muy feliz cuando me lo dijiste.  
**Keitarô**: Vaya... Siento no haberme acordado, es que...  
**Moe**: No importa... si cumples tu promesa...  
**Keitarô**: Oh... Claro que cumpliré mi promesa, Moe... 

En este momento, las chicas estaban en la puerta escuchando la conversación (entre comillas, ya que sólo escuchaban la parte de Keitarô), y cierta chica estaba muerta de celos...  
**Naru**: "¿Piensa cumplir su promesa¿Piensa casarse con esa muñeca? Claro que... él buscaba a la chica de su promesa, pero... ?Es una muñeca!"  
**Kitsune**: Oye¿entramos o no? Parecen muy acaramelados...  
**Motoko**: Sí, tal vez no debiéramos molestarlos...  
**Shinobu**¡Pero qué decís?  
Entonces Kaolla tiró abajo la puerta de la habitación mientras las demás chicas la miraban sorprendidas y asustadas, y anunció:  
**Kaolla**¡Keitarô, lo hemos oído todo, y te ayudaremos a cumplir tu promesa!  
**Keitarô**¿Que... me ayudareis... a cumplir mi promesa...?  
De pronto, el chico comenzó a llorar de la emoción mientras alababa el "desinterés" de las chicas.  
**Keitarô**¡Gracias, chicas¡No puedo creer que vayais a hacer éso por nosotros¡Me siento tan feliz de teneros como amigas!  
**Naru**: "¿Y encima... se emociona...?"  
**Kitsune**: (Definitivamente es tonto de remate...)  
**Motoko**: (Déjalo, así es más feliz...)  
**Kaolla**¡Bien, Keitarô, seguidme!  
Kaolla agarró a Keitarô por una pierna y a la muñeca por la mano y los sacó del cuarto de la abuela.  
**Shinobu**¡Cuidado con lo que haces, Kaolla!  
**Motoko**¡El espíritu se podría enfadar!  
Y Kaolla los arrastró a ambos hasta el salón de la residencia, donde la boda había sido preparada, y al instante vistió a ambos con trajes de boda, vistiéndose ella misma de dama de honor...  
**Keitarô**: Eeh... ¿Qué significa ésto...?  
**Kitsune**: Te dijimos que te ayudaríamos a cumplir de promesa y lo estamos haciendo...  
**Motoko**: Como miembro del clan Shinmeiryu tengo el privilegio de poder presidir bodas...  
**Keitarô**¡Pero de qué boda y qué estupdieces estais hablando?  
**Kitsune**¿Ah...?  
**Motoko**¿...pero...?  
**Shinobu**¿...no es...?  
**Kaolla**¿...tu...?  
**Naru**¿...promesa?  
**Keitarô**¿Eh? No sé qué parte habeis escuchado, chicas, pero Moe me ha dicho que ya no hace falta que me case con ella...  
**Naru**¿Qué?  
**Motoko**¿Entonces qué quiere?  
**Keitarô**: Yo no lo recordaba, pero hace 13 años encontré a Moe en el sótano de la residencia, y ví que tenía las piernas rotas, y le juré que se las arreglaría, y ella me dijo que, como recompensa, se casaría conmigo¡pero eso es algo ridículo!  
**Naru**: O sea que... ¿tu promesa era arreglarle las piernas?  
**Keitarô**: Claro¿o que os pensabais?  
Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas para luego golpear a Keitarô a través del tejado.  
**Todas**¡IDIOTA!  
**Keitarô**¡Pero qué he hecho ahora?  
**Kitsune**: Menudo susto nos ha dado ese tonto...  
**Naru**: Bueno, entonces sólo hace falta repararle las piernas a esta muñeca¿no es así?  
**Moe**: Efectívamente.  
**Naru**¿Euh?  
Tras un instante de confusión, Naru se escondió tras un sillón en la otra punta de la habitación.  
**Kitsune**¿Qué ocurre, Naru?  
**Naru**: Esa muñeca... ¡ha hablado!  
**Motoko**¿Hablar? Yo no he oído nada...  
**Shinobu**: Naru, me estás asustando...  
**Kaolla**¡Jaja, a Naru también se le ha ido la olla!  
**Shinobu**: Eso no es divertido, Kaolla...  
**Kitsune**: Debes de habértelo imaginado.  
**Naru**: Su... supongo...  
En ese momento, Keitarô entraba tambaleándose bastante maltrecho por la puerta.  
**Motoko**: Bien, si lo que debemos hacer es arreglarle las piernas¡manos a la obra!  
**Kaolla**¡Sí¡Ya tenía ganas de meterle mano a este chisme!  
**Naru**: (Eso ha sonado un poco mal...)  
**Kaolla**: (¿Por qué?)

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde...  
**Kaolla**: Muy bien, ésto está listo.  
**Keitarô**¿En serio¿Tan rápido?  
**Kaolla**: Bah, sólo eran un par de muelles oxidados... (Nada del otro mundo...)  
**Keitarô**: Moe¿puedes andar?  
La muñeca hizo otro de sus extraños sonidos y colocó las manos sobre la camilla en la que la habían colocado (Kaolla había transformado una fiesta de bodas en un quirófano en cuestión de cinco minutos) para impulsar su cuerpo, colocando pronto las piernas en el suelo, las cuales lograron sostenerla. Pronto, la muñeca estaba andando, aunque insegura y lentamente, pero andaba.  
**Keitarô**¡Magnífico! Moe¡estás andando¡Puedes andar!  
**Kaolla**¡Esto se llama un éxito¡Sí!  
La muñeca llegó hasta Keitarô y lo abrazó efusivamente (por la manera en la que lo hizo porque su cara no era precisamente muy expresiva) y lo miró a la cara y emitió ruiditos nuevamente, a lo que Keitarô respondió acariciándole la cabeza.  
**Keitarô**: No me lo tienes que agradecer a mí, sino a todas, que estaban dispuestas a ayudarnos en lo que fuera.  
La muñeca se viró hacia las chicas e hizo una reverencia mientras éstas comenzaban a murmurar.  
**Kitsune**: (¿Y ahora qué, genio¿No se supone que debería haber dejado este mundo ya?)  
**Motoko**: (En teoría, tal vez necesite agradecerlo para poder sentirse libre...)  
**Kaolla**: (Pues creo que su agradecimiento está siendo un poco largo...)  
**Keitarô**: Jajaja¿en serio? Qué cosas... ¡En serio, no lo sabía!  
Las chicas miraban perplejas como Keitarô y la muñeca seguían hablando entre ellos sin que nadie descubriera de qué iba la conversación.  
**Motoko**: (Aquí pasa algo raro...)  
**Kaolla**: (¿Tal vez quitándole las pilas?)  
**Motoko**: (A veces llegas a ser un poco simple¿no crees?)  
**Keitarô**: Eh, chicas¿quereis jugar conmigo y con Moe?  
Las chicas quedaron impactadas con este último comentario.  
**Todas**¡Jugaar?  
**Kaolla**: (¿Eso se come?)  
**Keitarô**: Oh¿qué os pasa, chicas? Bueno, si no quereis, jugaremos sólos Moe y yo...  
Moe agarró la mano de Keitarô y ambos salieron por la puerta de la residencia... aunque este último gesto mosqueó a cierta persona.  
**Naru**: Muy bien, yo me apunto.  
**Shinobu**: (Na... Naru¿qué dices?)  
**Motoko**: (¿También ha sido poseída?)  
**Kitsune**: (Creo que lo que la han poseído son los celos...)  
**Kaolla**: (¿Celos¿Eso se come?)

* * *

En el parque cercano a la residencia, Keitarô se divierte columpiando a la extraña muñeca mientras Naru mira entre enfadada y escéptica como el chico sigue hablando sin parar con la muñeca.  
**Naru**: "¿En serio escucha a esa muñeca? Es imposible¿verdad? La muñeca no habla... no... no... Yo la creí oir antes, pero supongo que sería el miedo que las chicas me habían metido, la imaginación a veces juega malas pasadas, pero... Keitarô actúa como si de verdad la oyese..."  
**Keitarô**¡Uy, se me está haciendo tarde! Moe¿te vienes conmigo o te quedas en la pensión?  
La muñeca volvió a emitir extraños sonidos.  
**Naru**: "Pero... esos sonidos que hace cuando Keitarô se pone a escucharla... ¿Qué son?"  
**Keitarô**: Ah, pues entonces Naru te llevará hasta la residencia, que tengo algo de prisa. Naru¿puedes llevarla?  
**Naru**¡Q... qué...?  
**Keitarô**: Moe se quiere quedar en la pensión, y yo tengo algo de prisa, así que ¿podrías llevarla tú?  
**Naru**: Oh... De... de acuerdo...  
**Keitarô**: Bien¡hasta mañana¡Despídete de todas por mí!  
**Naru**: Sí... sí.  
Keitarô salió corriendo mientras Naru miraba algo asustada a la muñeca, que de repente viró la cabeza y la miró, con su sonrisa inexpresiva, lo que asustó aún más a Naru.  
**Moe**: Te gusta¿verdad?  
Naru pegó un brinco y se escondió detrás del tobogán.  
**Naru**¿Has... has hablado...?  
**Moe**: Sí... Sólo dejo que me oigan quienes yo quiero...  
**Naru**: Pe... pero... pero...  
**Moe**: No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada.  
Naru poco a poco se fue acercando a la muñeca y se quedó mirándola sorprendida.  
**Naru**: Así que Keitarô de verdad te oía... (¿O es que yo también me estoy volviendo loca?)  
**Moe**: Kei me ha hecho muy feliz al arreglarme las piernas, espero que tú le hagas muy feliz a él.  
**Naru**¿Qué... qué quieres decir...?  
Pero en ese momento, la muñeca se desplomó, y Naru sólo tuvo tiempo de agarrarla mientras caía.  
**Naru**: Eh... Muñeca... Mo... Moe... ¿Hola? Muévete...  
Pero la muñeca no se movía de ninguna manera. Ni emitía ningún ruido. Era el objeto inerte que se suponía que debía ser. Naru suspiró resignada y levantó a la muñeca en brazos y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la residencia.  
**Naru**: "Keitarô me pidió que la llevara de vuelta a la residencia, así que..."

* * *

**Kitsune**¿Y seguro que ya no se mueve?  
**Shinobu**¿Ni... ni hace ruidos?  
**Motoko**: Su alma debe haber encontrado el camino hacia el Más Allá.  
**Kaolla**¡Jooo, ahora es más aburrido!  
**Naru**: Tal vez cumplió su objetivo.  
_**Moe**: Kei me ha hecho muy feliz al arreglarme las piernas, espero que tú le hagas muy feliz a él._  
**Naru**: "¿Qué querría decir?"  
De pronto, Kitsune apareció con un par de botellas de sake mientras anunciaba:  
**Kitsune**¡Bueno, vamos a celebrar la exitosa primera misión del equipo de exorcismo Hinata!  
**Naru**¡Tú sólo piensas en fiestas?  
**Kaolla**¿Fiesta¿Eso se come?

* * *

En el sótano de la residencia, Hinata y Haruka hablan enfrente de la muñeca, que ha vuelto a colocar en su lugar original.  
**Hinata**: Bien, supongo que ha hecho lo que debía hacer.  
**Haruka**¿Seguro que no volverá a moverse?  
**Hinata**: De hecho, lo que no creo es que vaya a quedarse quieta.  
**Haruka**¿Qué quieres decir?  
**Hinata**: Moe tiene un objetivo... Y no va a descansar hasta cumplirlo.  
**Haruka**: (¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar en clave? No lo entiendo...) 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Buff... Después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy por fin con el episodio 13... Ha coincidido bien, el número maldito con un episodio de fantasmas, jejeje... Si he tardado tanto ha sido por varias razones. Una reconozco que es la pereza, pero he tenido algún que otro problema personal además de que estoy metido en más de un proyecto alternativo así que... Sin embargo, espero seguir escribiendo con frecuencia. Quiero dar las gracias una vez más a Alan-SG y decirle que el episodio anterior lo escribí de dos veces, pero que no fue por prisas sino porque en el momento me apetecía escribirlo y siento mucho si parece distinto a los anteriores. Bueno, ya que hemos acabado con la historia de Moe tendremos que comenzar el próximo episodio con algo nuevo... Espero que estén atentos que espero que el próximo episodio sea bastante divertido, será el último episodio (o arco argumental, en caso de que tenga que dividirlo en dos episodios, no creo que lleguen a ser más de dos) antes de que comiencen las clases. También quiero anunciar a aquellos que quieran unirse a un buen foro de Love Hina que se unan al foro de Love Hina Love (busquen en google, aquí no me dejan escribir direcciones webs)que es bastante nuevo y aún está regularmente vacío (y somos todos hombres, necesitamos mujeres que opinen de los temas y de paso que nos bajen los humos en algunas ocasiones, jeje). Espero verles posteando por allí. Bien, en el próximo episodio, golpes, celos y situaciones cómicas (¿eso no es lo de siempre? bueno, sí¡ese es el caso!).

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 14:  
Quiero ser mayor


	14. Quiero ser mayor

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_  
por M³

* * *

Episodio 14: Quiero ser mayor

* * *

Antes de empezar...   
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.   
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.   
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.   
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.   
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Como ya era costumbre, la pequeña Shinobu Maehara, de 11 años, subió las escaleras de la residencia Hinata con una bandeja en la mano, en la que habían dos tazas de té. Tocó a una de las puertas, y esperó una respuesta. Cuando la recibió abrió la puerta y saludó.   
**Shinobu**: Hol... hola...   
**Naru**¿Ya has traído el té¿Qué hora es...?   
**Keitarô**: Vaya, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando... Eso significa que lo hemos aprovechado bien.   
Shinobu colocó la bandeja en la mesa y Naru agarró su te. Pero cuando Keitarô fue a coger el suyo golpeó con su codo el brazo de la chica... haciendo que se le derramara el té encima...   
**Keitarô**¡Ay, lo, lo, lo siento! Ha sido un accid...   
Pero cuando Keitarô se acercaba dispuesto a ayudar a la chica, vio como por la ropa mojada los pechos de la chica se habían quedado bien definidos y...   
**Naru**¡Pero qué estás mirando?   
Keitarô atravesó entonces la pared mientras se escuchaba un "lo siento" cada vez más lejano...

* * *

Enfrente del espejo, Shinobu, de perfil, intentaba sacar pecho.   
**Shinobu**: "Es imposible... Nunca tendré tanto pecho como Naru... Y así, Keitarô nunca se fijará en mí..."   
**Kitsune**¿Qué estás haciendo, Shinobu?   
Al sentirse descubierta, Shinobu se ruborizó y en seguida se apartó del espejo intentando disimular.   
**Shinobu**¡Eh¡Nada, nada, yo... no hago nada! (Por cierto¿tú no tocas antes de entrar?)   
**Kitsune**: Jeje, mirándote de esa manera en el espejo¿no será que intentas impresionar a un chico?   
**Shinobu**¡Qué? No, no... yo sólo...   
**Kaolla**¿Que a Shinobu le gusta un chico? Seguro que es Keitarô...   
**Kitsune**¿Ah, sí¿Es eso verdad, Shinobu?   
**Shinobu**: Eh... yo...   
Kitsune sonrió maliciosamente.   
**Kitsune**¡Muy bien, yo me encargaré de ayudarte a conquistarlo!   
**Kaolla**¡Y yo, y yo!   
**Shinobu**: Eh... ¿Qué...?   
**Kitsune**: Muy bien, en primer lugar, hay que hacerte parecer mayor de lo que eres... Mmm... Con esas tetas no llegarás a ningún lado...   
**Shinobu**¿Q... qué...?   
**Kitsune**¡Pero tengo la solución!

* * *

Rato más tarde, en la misma habitación, Shinobu se miraba en el espejo sorprendida, mientras, a su espalda, Kitsune sonreía satisfecha mientras Kaolla no paraba de hacer muecas frente al espejo.   
**Shinobu**¿Estás segura... de que no se notará el relleno...?   
**Kitsune**¡Por supuesto que no! Además, Keitarô es demasiado tonto para darse cuenta...   
**Shinobu**: Pero...   
**Kitsune**: Vamos¡tienes que ser más lanzada! Pero, espera, aquí falta algo... Ah, ya sé... 

Pocos minutos más tarde, Shinobu se veía una vez más en el espejo, esta vez con la cara maquillada...   
**Shinobu**¿Es... estás segura de que así le gustará...?   
**Kitsune**¡Por supuesto¡Soy una experta en mañas de belleza, no dudes ni un momento de mi habilidad!   
**Shinobu**: (¿Seguro?)   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, ahora vamos a ensayar tu entrada: coge esa bandeja y haz como si esta fuera la habitación de Naru.   
Shinobu salió del cuarto y volvió a entrar mirando hacia el suelo y con la bandeja delante del cuerpo extendida hacia adelante.   
**Shinobu**¿Os... os apetece... más té...?   
Kitsune se llevó la mano a la cabeza.   
**Kitsune**: Así no hay manera, chica... De nada sirve el maquillaje y el relleno si luego no lo aprovechas, te haré una demostración de cómo deber hacerlo.   
Kitsune agarró la bandeja y entró meneando las caderas, con la bandeja en alto agarrándola sólo con una mano y con un ojo medio abierto mientras el otro seguía cerrado (como siempre en ella).   
**Kitsune**: Eh, chicos¿qué tal otra taza de té?   
Shinobu en seguida escondió su cabeza hacia abajo.   
**Shinobu**: Yo... yo no puedo hacer éso...   
**Kitsune**¿Cómo que no? Vamos, sólo es práctica... ¿No quieres que Keitarô se fije en tí?   
**Shinobu**: Pues... yo...   
**Kaolla**¡Tengo la solución!   
Kitsune y Shinobu miraron interrogantes a Kaolla.   
**Kaolla**¡He construido el Shinobu 01¡Es un robot igual a Shinobu, pero más adulta¡Podemos conquistar a Keitarô con el robot y luego Shinobu...!   
**Kitsune**¡Qué idea más buena!   
**Shinobu**¡Pero en qué estais pensando vosotras dos?   
**Kaolla**: (¿No te gusta?)   
**Shinobu**: Yo... yo no quiero aparentar ser mayor, yo... ¡Yo quiero ser mayor!   
**Kitsune**: Pues vas a tener que esperar sentada, muchacha...   
**Kaolla**¿Por qué...?   
**Kitsune**¿Cómo que por qué?   
**Kaolla**¿Por qué va a tener que esperar?   
**Kitsune**: Porque sólo tiene 11 años... (A veces me da que esta niña que se burla de nosotras...)   
**Kaolla**¡No tiene nada que ver¡Yo me hago mayor a veces!   
**Shinobu**¡Qué?   
**Kitsune**¿De qué hablas?   
**Kaolla**: Ajá, cuando la luna está roja, me hago mayor, tan mayor como mi hermana.   
**Kitsune**: Esta chica está alucinando...   
**Kaolla**: Que no, que es en serio...   
Las dos chicas la miraron interrogante...   
**Kaolla**¡Cuando haiga luna roja os lo mostraré!   
**Kitsune**: No sé a qué te refieres con luna roja... Pero si es un eclipse, habrá uno esta noche, así que...   
**Kaolla**¿La luna se pondrá roja esta noche?   
**Kitsune**: Sí... (Suele pasar en los eclipses...)   
**Kaolla**¡Entonces nos haremos mayores esta noche y podrás conquistar a Keitarô!   
**Shinobu**¿Quéee...?   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, no sé qué locura piensas hacer, pero habrá que conseguir que Keitarô se quede esta noche, entonces...   
Y justo en ese momento escucharon la voz del muchacho que anunciaba:   
**Keitarô**: Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme...   
**Naru**¡Lárgate ya, ya estoy harta de tí!   
**Keitarô**: (No tienes por qué ser tan brusca...)   
**Kitsune**¡Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se vaya!   
**Kaolla**¡Sí, éso será fácil¡Mecha-Tama, al ataque!   
Y un Mecha-Tama golpeó duramente a Keitarô en la cabeza dejándolo insconciente...

* * *

Keitarô empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, viéndose rodeado por las cinco chicas y la abuela.   
**Keitarô**¿Q... qué ha ocurrido...?   
**Kaolla**: Te desmayaste y te hemos cuidado...   
**Naru**: (¿Desmayarse¡Tú le golpeaste!)   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, supongo que esta noche, Keitarô tendrá que quedarse aquí...   
**Keitarô**¡Qué¡Qué hora es?   
**Hinata**: Ya son las diez y media...   
**Keitarô**: Vaya... Se me ha escapado el último tren... Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí...   
**Kitsune**: (¿No lo estaba diciendo yo?)   
**Naru**¡Ni en sueños¡Ya mucho hacemos dejándote pasear por aquí a tus anchas!   
**Keitarô**: Pero... es la pensión de mi abuela...   
**Kitsune**¿Pensión?   
**Hinata**: Keitarô, hace tiempo que este edificio dejó de ser una pensión.   
**Keitarô**¿En serio? (¿Y qué hacen entonces todas ellas aquí?)   
**Hinata**: Ahora ésto es una residencia femenina...   
**Keitarô**¡Quéee?   
**Naru**: (¿Todo el día por aquí vagueando y no te habías dado cuenta?)   
**Motoko**: (Definitívamente es tonto de remate.)   
**Keitarô**: Y... ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?   
**Hinata**: Bueno, supongo que por hoy haremos una excepción y te dejaremos quedarte.   
**Keitarô**¿De verdad?   
**Naru**¡Qué dice, abuela¡No podemos permitirle quedarse porque... porque...!   
**Kaolla**¡No te preocupes, Naru¡Instalaré mi sistema anti-pervertidos en todas las habitaciones!   
**Naru**: (Creo que estaremos más seguras si NO lo instalas...)   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que Keitarô se quede. ¿Tú qué dices, Shinobu?   
**Shinobu**: Sí... Si todas quieren...   
**Motoko**: Pues yo apoyo a Naru. No podemos dejarlo suelto por la residencia, sería un peligro, sobre todo para Kaolla y Shinobu...   
**Naru**: (Para Kaolla, no... Te lo aseguro...)   
**Keitarô**¡Qué os he hecho yo para que desconfieis tanto de mí?   
**Naru**¿Quieres una lista?   
**Hinata**: Vamos, calmaos. Keitarô dormirá en el restaurante de Haruka¿de acuerdo?   
**Naru**: Hmpf... Está bien...   
**Motoko**: Bueno, al menos lo tendremos algo más lejos...   
**Hinata**: Bien, voy a avisar a Haruka...   
Mientras la abuela se iba, también Kitsune se llevó a las dos pequeñas de la residencia a un cuarto aparte.   
**Kitsune**: Muy bien, primer punto del plan, logrado: Keitarô se queda a pasar la noche.   
**Kaolla**: Ahora falta la luna roja...   
**Kitsune**: Bueno... El eclipse será para la madrugada, así que habrá que esperar...   
**Shinobu**: Pe... pero... ¿creeis que funcionará...?   
**Kaolla**¡Claro¿Es que nunca has visto la luna roja?   
Shinobu negó tímidamente con la cabeza.   
**Kitsune**: Igualmente, yo sí la he visto y nunca ha pasado tal cosa...   
**Kaolla**¡Esperad y vereis!

* * *

"**Niña**¡Adiós, Keitarô, adióoos! Cuando seamos mayores¡nos encontraremos en la Tôdai¡Prometido!   
Keitarô corre detrás del tren... cuando de pronto lo envuelven en un saco...   
**Keitarô**¡Qué...?" 

Kitsune, Kaolla y Shinobu suben hasta el tejado de la residencia con un saco bastante pesado entre las tres...   
**Shinobu**: No... no deberíamos estar haciendo ésto...   
**Kitsune**¡Vamos, Shinobu, deja de ser tan formal¡Si quieres a un chico debes de ser más atrevida!   
**Shinobu**: Pero... pero...   
**Keitarô**¡Pero qué está pasando aquí?   
Las chicas se asustaron al escuchar el grito, por lo que dejaron caer el saco... que cayó del tejado, oyéndose un buen golpe, seguido de un quejido, al chocar contra el suelo.   
**Kaolla**¡Guau¡Menudo golpe!   
**Shinobu**: Kei... Keitarô... ¿Estás bien?   
Keitarô como pudo salió del saco y miró hacia arriba.   
**Keitarô**¿Shinobu¿Qué estais haciendo, chicas?   
**Kitsune**: Sólo un pequeño experimento.   
**Kaolla**¡Eh, chicas, mirad¡La luna roja!   
Shinobu y Kitsune miraron inmediatamente, y Keitarô tardó un poco ya que primero tuvo que subirse al tejado.   
**Kitsune**: Y... bueno¿qué es lo que se supone que debe pasar ahora, genio?   
Pero Kaolla no respondió. La exótica niña simplemente miraba como hipnotizada hacia la luna. Su sonrisa típica había desaparecido, sustituida por un rostro inexpresivo.   
**Shinobu**¿Ka... Kaolla...?   
**Kitsune**¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?   
De pronto, ante el asombro de los presentes, el cuerpo de Kaolla comenzó a crecer y a desarrollarse, hasta alcanzar un aspecto similar al de una chica de 18 años, aunque con los rasgos de Kaolla...   
**Kitsune**: Mi madre¡si tenía razón!   
**Shinobu**¿Ka... Kaolla...?   
**Keitarô**¡Qué... está pasando aquí...?   
**Kaolla**: Shinobu¿tú no cambias?   
Todas quedaron sorprendidas con el nuevo aspecto y la nueva voz de Kaolla. Su rostro parecía mucho más sereno, menos disparatado de lo normal.   
**Kitsune**¿Qué es esta niña...?   
**Kaolla**: Pues si Shinobu no cambia... ¡Yo me quedaré a Keitarô!   
Y dicho ésto, la nueva Kaolla saltó hacia el joven muchacho para cargárselo al hombro y seguir corriendo.   
**Shinobu**¡Qué hace?   
**Kitsune**: No sé, pero sus travesuras han llegado demasiado lejos... ¡Vuelve aquí con ese chico!   
**Shinobu**¡Ahhh¡Esperaaaa!   
Y Kitsune y Shinobu empezaron a perseguir a la exótica muchacha, pero ella era mucho más veloz y pronto las dejó atrás.   
**Kitsune**: Maldita sea... ¡Se va a largar con el estudiante de la Tôdai!   
**Shinobu**¡Buaaa, tengo miedooo!   
**Motoko**¿Qué está pasando?   
Las chicas vieron a Motoko, Naru, Hinata y Haruka, vestidas en pijama y con caras de sueño, yendo apuradas hacia donde estaban ellas.   
**Kitsune**¡Kaolla se ha llevado al estudiante de la Tôdai!   
Durante unos segundos, ninguna de las cuatro reaccionó, hasta que...   
**Motoko**¡Ya entiendo, ese pervertido está intentando depravar a esa pobre niña¡Como miembro del clan Shinmeiryu debo detenerlo!   
**Kitsune**: (Como se pasa esta chica...)   
**Shinobu**: (Tengo miedo...)   
Y Motoko empezó a correr detrás de la chica mágica con la espada en alto.   
**Motoko**¡Volved aquí vosotros dos!   
En ese momento, Kaolla giró la cabeza para ver a Motoko... dejando a la chica confundida.   
**Motoko**¿Tú... tú quién eres...?   
**Kaolla**¡Jajaja, Motoko quiere jugar a las cogidas con nosotros!   
**Keitarô**¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está pasando aquí?

* * *

**Haruka**¿Estais diciendo que Kaolla se ha hecho adulta con la luna roja?   
**Kitsune**¡Sé que suena increible, pero es verdad¡Esa chica era Kaolla!   
**Naru**: Bueno, por lo que sabemos de esa chica... Me lo puedo creer...   
**Shinobu**¡Pero tenemos que salvar a Keitarô!   
**Kitsune**: Me temo que Motoko es nuestra única opción en este momento...   
**Haruka**: No necesariamente...

* * *

**Motoko**¡Seas quien seas, detente!   
Kaolla corria divertida con Keitarô a rastras mientras Motoko iba lanzando estocadas al aire que sólo conseguían agujerear los tejados de las casas sobre las que pasaban.   
**Kaolla**¡Me gusta este juego¡Ahora me toca a mí atacar¡Mecha-Tama, al ataque!   
Así apareció un Mecha-Tama que fue directo hacia la kendoka, la cual cayó de espaldas de la impresión...   
**Motoko**¡Tor... tor... tor... tugaaaaaa!   
Motoko cayó desde lo alto de un edificio. Cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer alguna acrobacia y caer bien, y parecía inevitable que se iba a dar un golpe bastante peligroso contra el suelo... Pero por suerte un motorista apareció, atrapando a la kendoka en el último momento y continuar conduciendo hacia Kaolla...   
**Motoko**: Eh... Muchas... muchas gracias...   
**Haruka**: No hay de qué...   
**Motoko**¿Har... Har... ¡Haruka¡Qué estás haciendo tú en... en... moto?   
Haruka sólo la miró con un gesto de fastidio y aceleró, asustando a Motoko.   
**Kaolla**¡Eh, mira, Keitarô¡Haruka también quiere jugar y se ha traido juguetes!   
**Keitarô**¿Juguetes?   
Keitarô alzó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a su tía en una moto, pero se sorprendió aún más al verla... ¡apuntándoles con una pistola!   
**Motoko**¿No crees que es un método algo exagerado?   
**Haruka**: Sólo cállate y déjame hacer.   
Haruka disparó, provocando un grito de pánico de Keitarô, pero el preciso disparo golpeó la teja en la que justo Kaolla estaba pisando en ese momento, la cual se desprendió, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.   
**Haruka**: Solucionado.

* * *

De vuelta a la residencia Hinata...   
**Kaolla: **¿En serio¿Secuestré a Keitarô¡Qué guay! Por cierto¿qué es un secuestro?   
**Motoko**: Haruka¿dónde has aprendido a disparar de esa manera?   
**Haruka**: (Prefiero no recordarlo...)   
**Kitsune**: Bueno, Shinobu, habrá que intentarlo de nuevo mañana...   
**Shinobu**: Casi... que prefiero que no...   
**Keitarô**: (Quiero irme a casa...) 

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

No me lo creo, pero... ¡he terminado un nuevo episodio de este fanfiction! Antes de continuar quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en escribir el episodio, he cometido un grave error con este episodio y espero no volver a cometerlo (prefiero reservarme para mí qué error es... aunque tal vez alguno se haya dado cuenta). Quiero agradecer a Alan-SG, prometeo, Mickeymalote, Zaitsev (o el Casta), alejandro-oyervides y a Urpi-chan por sus reviews y sus ánimos (¡el hecho de que alguno me haya agregado o me hayan enviado mails personales es también algo a agradecer!). Incluso a Pandas4ever le agradezco que al menos haya escrito para expresar su opinión. Siento si no hay nada verde en el fic, intento darle el toque picante que Love Hina suele tener, pero no siempre encuentro la situación y tal vez sea un poco suave para tu gusto. Bueno, podría poner muchas excusas para explicar la razón del retraso de este episodio, pero no lo voy a hacer. Supongo que el próximo episodio se demorará mucho menos, ya que tengo ganas de escribir (y de mostrar) lo que tengo planeado. Y volveremos a tener a Keitarô como protagonista (algo que no ocurrió en este episodio, jeje). Una vez más, agradecimientos y disculpas. ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí!

* * *

ÍndiceEpisodio 15:   
El temor de Naru


	15. El temor de Naru

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_   
por M³

* * *

Episodio 15: El temor de Naru

* * *

Antes de empezar...  
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.  
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.  
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.  
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

"**Keitarô**: ¡Por fin! ¡Hoy es mi primer día de clase en la Tôdai!  
Keitarô va entrando a la universidad rodeado por un pasillo de chicas que lo piropean, entre ellas Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu y Kaolla. De pronto, una chica sale corriendo desde la universidad y lo abraza.  
**Chica**: Keitarô, llevo estos 13 años esperando por tí...   
**Keitarô**: Yo también he esperado por tí...   
**Chica**: Ahora, Keitarô, ¡hazme tuya!  
Y cuando la chica alza la vista y Keitarô la puede ver... ¡es Naru!"

El despertador suena y Keitarô despierta un tanto agitado. Se sacude la cabeza y recuerda que parte del sueño era real: hoy es su primer día como estudiante de la Tôdai.

* * *

Residencia Hinata.  
Las chicas están ya todas despiertas, bastante agitadas por los hábitos matutinos de Kaolla (mejor no comentarlos). Las cinco chicas y la abuela están en la mesa desayunando. Naru no hace más que darle vueltas a la cabeza.  
**Naru**: "Y hoy ese idiota empieza las clases, y seguramente se encuentre con esa chica con la que se prometió de pequeños... Supongo que estará muy feliz... Ese idiota... ¿Y por qué me importa tanto éso? Estupideces, no me importa... Sólo me preocupa que vaya a hacer el ridículo en clase, porque muy listo no es, la verdad... Y estas dos semanas no ha logrado aprender casi nada... Es muy difícil que alguien aprenda en dos semanas lo que debería haber aprendido en tres años... Sólo es eso... me da completamente igual que se vaya a encontrar con la chica de su promesa o algo así..."  
**Kitsune**: ¿Qué te pasa, Naru?  
Naru se sobresaltó al verse sacada de sus pensamientos.  
**Naru**: ¿Q... qué...? No, nada, no me pasa nada...  
Kitsune se sonrió divertida entonces.   
**Kitsune**: ¡Estabas pensando en Keitarô!  
**Naru**: ¡Mentira!  
**Motoko**: No sé qué le ves a ese enclenque...  
**Shinobu**: Pero es... muy atento... y...   
**Kaolla**: ¡Y muy tonto! ¡Es divertido!  
**Naru**: ¿¡Pero qué decís? ¡No veo nada en él! ¡Es patético!  
**Kitsune**: Y por eso ahora no estás preocupada por las chicas que pueda conocer en la universidad, ¿verdad?  
**Naru**: N... no... ¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué tendría que preocuparme?   
Kitsune reía divertida viendo las reacciones de Naru mientras la abuela suspiraba resignada.

* * *

**Naru**: "Soy patética..."   
Naru, vestida con una gabardina y un sombrero, se escondía detrás de una columna en un andén de metro, hasta que, al parar uno de los vehículos, de él descendió cierta persona. Alarmada, Naru se aseguró de esconderse bien, para luego comenzar a seguir al joven estudiante de forma disimulada.   
**Naru**: "¿Qué haces, Naru? ¿Acaso piensas espiarle durante todas sus clases? Además, ¿por qué estás espiándole?"  
De pronto, Naru se dio cuenta de que junto a ella había cierta niña hindú que también miraba hacia Keitarô.  
**Kaolla**: ¿Estás jugando al escondite?  
**Naru**: ¡¡Ka... Kaolla! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
**Kaolla**: ¡Yo también quiero jugar!  
**Naru**: Vale... Tenemos que asegurarnos que Keitarô no nos vea, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y ni una palabra de ésto a Kitsune!  
**Kaolla**: ¿Kitsune también está jugando?  
Entonces, Naru se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Keitarô...  
**Naru**: ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está? ¡Corre!  
Naru agarró a la niña de un brazo y empezó a correr buscando al muchacho.  
**Kaolla**: Pero... si no nos puede ver... ¿por qué corremos a buscarle?  
**Naru**: Eh... ¡Porque tenemos que saber dónde está para que no nos encuentre!  
**Kaolla**: ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Para eso tengo mi nuevo invento!  
**Naru**: (Miedo...)   
**Kaolla**: ¡Este es mi Mecha-Tama Nº5! ¡Gracias a él, Keitarô jamás nos descubrirá!  
**Naru**: (Bueno, sí, bastante tonto para no darse cuenta es...)  
Kaolla empezó a manejar su tortuga robótica gracias a un mando a distancia en el cual había una pantalla.  
**Kaolla**: ¡Mira, ahí está!  
**Naru**: ¿¡Cómo que ahí está? ¡Si no se parece en nada!  
**Kaolla**: Lo siento, me equivoqué... ¡Pero ahí sí está!  
**Naru**: ¡Eso es una señora!   
**Kaolla**: (¿Y ese? ¿Y ese? ¿Y ese?)   
**Naru**: (Una estatua... Una farola... Un perro...)  
Harta, Naru agarró el mando a distancia y empezó a manejarlo ella.  
**Naru**: Bien, lo he encontrado...  
Por la pantalla veían como Keitarô iba caminando cuando se levantó una ráfaga de viento... levantando la minifalda de una chica que pasaba por ahí y a la que Keitarô se quedó embobado mirando...  
**Naru**: ¡Pervertido!  
Keitarô recibió un golpe del Mecha-Tama, y Keitarô se sorprendió al ver a la tortuga ahí.  
**Keitarô**: ¡Vaya, Tama! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que te habías quedado en casa... Por cierto, ¿has visto a Naru? Me ha parecido oír su voz...  
**Naru**: ¿Me ha oído?   
**Kaolla**: Oh, es cierto, el mando a distancia trae un micrófono para que el Mecha-Tama reproduzca los sonidos que registre.  
**Naru**: ¡Idiota, así nos va a descubrir!  
**Kaolla**: Pero si no sabrá dónde estamos...  
**Keitarô**: Qué raro... Oigo su voz y la de Kaolla como si estuvieran aquí al lado, pero no las veo...  
**Naru**: "De verdad es idiota..."  
**Kaolla**: ¡No hay forma de que nos descubra!  
Naru tapó inmediatamente la boca de la niña.  
**Naru**: (Cállate. No podemos dejar que nos oiga.)  
Pero la niña, para librarse de Naru, le mordió la mano, haciendo que el mando a distancia cayera y se estropeara.  
**Kaolla**: ¡Oh no! ¡Se ha roto!  
Naru se asustó recordando lo ocurrido en Okinawa...  
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué puede pasar? ¿¡Se autodestruirá? ¿¡Se descontrolará y atacará la ciudad? (¿¡Lanzará misiles para destruir California?)  
**Kaolla**: No, simplemente se desconectará al no estar recibiendo órdenes...

Keitarô vió como Tama cayó al suelo de pronto con un ruido mecánico.  
**Keitarô**: ¿Eh? ¿Tama? ¿Qué te pasa?  
Keitarô la agarró, cuando notó su tacto y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo...  
**Keitarô**: ¡Dios mío! ¡Tama, estás helada! ¡Voy inmediatamente a llevarte al veterinario!  
Y Keitarô salió corriendo con la falsa tortuga bajo el brazo en dirección contraria a la que iba... encontrándose con las dos chicas y chocando con ambas... cayendo sobre Naru.  
**Keitarô**: Lo siento, lo siento, tengo mucha...  
Entonces Keitarô se dio cuenta de dónde se estaba apoyando para levantarse...  
**Naru**: ¡¡¡PEVERTIDO!  
Tras el puñetazo recibido, Keitarô se levantó y entonces preguntó.   
**Keitarô**: ¿Naru? ¿Qué haces aquí? (¿Y por qué vas vestida así?)   
**Kaolla**: ¡Jooo, nos ha encontrado, hemos perdido!   
**Naru**: Estooo... Jeje, pasábamos por aquí y...  
**Keitarô**: Bueno, tengo prisa, ¡he de llevar a Tama al veterinario!  
**Kaolla**: Pero si eso no es Tama, es mi Mech...  
Naru volvió a tapar la boca de la niña mientras sonreía nerviosa.  
**Naru**: ¡Oh, claro! No te preocupes por nosotras, ¡date prisa!  
Naru volvió a recibir otro mordisco por parte de la niña, la cual, mientras Naru gritaba adolorida, preguntó:  
**Kaolla**: ¿Qué es un veterinario? ¿Se come?  
**Keitarô**: Un veterinario es un médico para animales, Kaolla.  
**Kaolla**: Ah, ¿y para qué vas a llevar mi Mecha-Tama al veterinario? Debería arreglarlo yo...  
**Keitarô**: ¿Tu Mecha-Tama?  
Keitarô en ese momento volvió a mirar el robot dándose cuenta de lo que era.  
**Naru**: Ésto... No es que te estuviéramos siguiendo ni nada por el estilo... Sólo estábamos probando el juguete de Kaolla... y te encontramos...  
**Kaolla**: Sí estábamos siguiéndole, ¿no lo recuerdas, Naru?  
**Naru**: (¿Quieres cerrar el pico?)  
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Pues ya que no hay problema con Tama... Tengo que irme, ¡que hoy empiezo las clases en la Tôdai!  
**Naru**: Ya lo s... ¡Oh, cierto! ¡No lo recordaba! Estarás nervioso, me imagino, ¿no?  
**Kaolla**: Pero, Naru, si que tienes mala memoria. ¡Si Kitsune lo dijo esta mañana!  
Naru echó una mirada de odio a Kaolla mientras Keitarô ignoraba a la niña y respondía.  
**Keitarô**: Pues sí, un poco... ¡Y muy impaciente, también!   
**Naru**: Me imagino...  
**Keitarô**: Bueno, ¡pues nos veremos en otro momento! ¡Yo me voy a la Tôdai! ¡Adiós!  
**Naru**: A... adiós...  
Y Keitarô dejó a ambas chicas para salir corriendo en dirección a la universidad. Naru miraba apenada el suelo mientras Kaolla intentaba arreglar el mando a distancia del Mecha-Tama.  
**Kaolla**: Entonces... ¿hemos perdido o no?  
Naru no respondió, alzó algo la vista y vio que Keitarô en su carrera había tropezado y había tocado la nalga a una chica. La chica se dio la vuelta y golpeó duramente a Keitarô en dirección a Naru, que cuando se acercó lo volvió a golpear, ésta vez hacia el cielo.

* * *

En la clínica de Tokyo, Naru y Kaolla esperan sentadas en la puerta de una consulta mientras oyen los lamentosos quejidos de Keitarô.  
**Kaolla**: Creo que te has pasado un poco con ese golpe.  
**Naru**: Se lo merecía...  
Al cabo de par de minutos, Keitarô salió con una pierna enyesada y una muleta.  
**Keitarô**: El médico me ha dicho que debo guardar reposo durante una semana... Justo hoy que empezaba las clases...  
Naru notó la triste mirada de Keitarô y se sintió culpable. Probablemente, si no le hubiera seguido, ahora él estaría en clase, puede que tal vez con la chica a la que llevaba buscando trece años.   
**Naru**: Lo... lo siento...  
Keitarô le sonrió y respondió:  
**Keitarô**: ¡No te preocupes! Es más, ¡debo darte las gracias! ¡Sin vosotras no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí para que me pusieran ésto!   
**Naru**: Sí, pero... es culpa mía... Si no fuera por mí, no te hubiera pasado.  
**Keitarô**: Te lo estoy diciendo, no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan... ¡Ya la semana que viene empezaré a asistir a clases!  
Naru sonrió por la actitud positiva del chico.  
**Keitarô**: Bueno... Si me ayudais a llegar al metro os lo agradecería... Luego desde mi estación hasta mi casa hay poco camino...   
**Naru**: ¡Oh, claro, por supuesto! ¡Ven, Kaolla!   
Entre ambas chicas sacaron al chico de la clínica y empezaron a caminar hacia la estación.  
**Kaolla**: ¡Creo que sería más fácil si lo lleváramos en mi nuevo invento!  
**Keitarô**: ¿Invento? ¡Déjame verlo!  
**Naru**: (¿No temes por tu vida?)  
En ese momento, Kaolla sacó de quién sabe donde una silla de ruedas con un pequeño ordenador delante, donde se encargaron de sentar a Keitarô.  
**Keitarô**: ¡Vaya, parece cómoda! ¿Cómo funciona?   
**Kaolla**: Sencillo, es automática, simplemente eliges aquí el lugar donde quieres ir y...  
Y la silla salió corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a Naru y Kaolla atrás.   
**Keitarô**: ¿¡Qué es éstooooooooooo...?  
**Naru**: ¿Te has pasado con la velocidad?  
**Kaolla**: ¿Pasarme? (Si le he puesto el modo "Tortuga"...)  
Naru empezó a correr siguiendo la silla motorizada sin ningún éxito, dejando atrás a la hindú, a la que pronto vio aparecer con otra silla igual.  
**Kaolla**: ¿Quieres montar?  
Naru se agarró a la parte de atrás de la silla y ambas llegaron a la estación donde vieron a Keitarô empotrado contra una pared.  
**Kaolla**: ¡Ha sido súper!  
**Naru**: (Esa no sería la palabra que yo usaría...)  
**Keitarô**: Auh... Éso ha dolido...  
**Kaolla**: ¿Quieres que la programe para llevarte a tu casa? (Te ahorrarías el billete de metro...)  
**Keitarô**: ¡NO! No, no... muchas gracias, pero prefiero el metro... Auch...  
**Naru**: Bueno, ya estamos aquí... Espero que te pongas bien...  
**Keitarô**: Muchas gracias. Ya nos veremos a partir de la semana que viene... (Que con ésto tampoco podré visitarles...)  
**Naru**: Sí, ya...  
Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, cuando de pronto oyeron un grito de chica y algo empujó a Naru, cayendo ésta sobre Keitarô... haciendo que Keitarô tocara lo que no debía de tocar... y provocando que Naru le diera un bofetón.  
**Naru**: ¡No te aproveches!   
Entonces, Naru se dio cuenta de que encima suya también había alguien: una chica. Keitarô miró y vio por el suelo varios libros de derecho de la Tôdai... La chica alarmada se incorporó pidiendo disculpas.  
**Chica**: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...  
La chica comenzó a recoger los libros mientras Naru se levantaba y la ayudaba.  
**Chica**: Yo... cargando con tantos libros... perdí el equilibrio y...   
**Naru**: No te preocupes...  
Keitarô agarró un libro y se quedó mirándolo.  
**Keitarô**: ¿Estudias en la Tôdai?  
**Chica**: Sí... bueno... Hoy ha sido mi primer día, entré este año...   
Keitarô entonces alzó la mano para entregar el libro a la chica, y se quedó impactado cuando se dio cuenta de que su cara le sonaba mucho...  
**Chica**: Muchas gracias...  
En ese momento, la chica también pareció reconocer a Keitarô, mientras Naru les miraba algo molesta.  
**Kaolla**: Naru, ¿qué es la Tôdai? ¿Se come?  
**Chica**: Eh... Tu cara me suena...  
**Keitarô**: Sí... La tuya también...  
**Naru**: "No es posible... No puede ser... Ésta no puede ser la chica de su promesa..."   
**Keitarô**: Eh, mi nombre es Keitarô Urashima, también estoy en el primer año de derecho de la Tôdai. (Aunque hoy no he podido ir...)  
**Chica**: Mizuho Fujisawa. Encantada.

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Eh... A cada capítulo que escribo se hace más increible pensar en el hecho de que... ¡he terminado otro episodio de este fanfic! Bien, supongo que es que estoy en una época que necesito distraerme y para ello siempre escribir es bueno. A ver si ahora que vuelvo a tener hilo argumental abierto lo cojo más a menudo. La saga del viaje a Okinawa recuerdo que casi escribía un episodio a la semana o cada dos semanas. La verdad es que este capítulo siempre me había hecho ilusión, ya que sabía el personaje que iba a incluir en este capítulo (personaje que os recuerdo llevo cierto tiempo anunciando... más que nada porque buscaba información sobre ella). También está el hecho de que no sabía cómo abordar el episodio exactamente hasta hace un par de días que me puse a intentar imaginarlo (la primera etapa del fanfic me fue bastante fácil ya que digamos que me la imaginé casi toda antes incluso de empezar a escribir. Debo volver a usar la imaginación... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ha sido bastante alocado y la verdad es que Kaolla me recuerda cada vez más al profesor Bacterio de Mortadelo y Filemón, jeje... Y ya sé qué he repetido lo de la pierna rota de Keitarô, pero bueno (también Alan-SG me lo sugirió en algún review, jeje). También otra razón del tiempo que he estado sin escribir son cambios muy grandes (pero positivos) en mi vida personal, por lo que no suelo tener momentos para simplemente ponerme a ello. Bueno, saludarles y no prometerles que volveré a escribir pronto porque como veis, en mis promesas (al menos en éstas de aquí) no se puede confiar (en otras sí, no me vayan a tomar ahora por una mala persona)... Saludos a todos, especialmente a Magaso Urashima por su reviews y a todos los que estaban esperando la continuación de esta historia.

* * *

Índice

Episodio 16:  
La pareja de la Tôdai


	16. La pareja de la Tôdai

_¿Y si... Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_  
por M³

* * *

Episodio 16: La pareja de la Tôdai

* * *

Antes de empezar...  
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.  
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.  
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.  
Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

**Mizuho**: Mizuho Fujisawa. Encantada.  
Naru cogió el último de los libros que estaban diseminados por el suelo y se quedó mirando a la pareja, que se habían quedado embobados mirándose.  
**Mizuho**: ¿Me recuerdas?  
Keitarô asintió lentamente mientras Naru contemplaba la escena, a punto de gritar de la tensión que le estaba causando.  
**Keitarô**: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres la chica a la que le pedí una goma en el examen de inglés!  
**Mizuho**: Eres un despitado, ¡mira que no llevar goma a un examen tan importante!  
**Keitarô**: Jajajaja, ya ves.  
Naru se cayó de espaldas mientras Kaolla la miraba curiosa.  
**Mizuho**: Pues me alegro de saber que al menos aprobaste. Supongo que a partir de ahora seremos compañeros de clase.  
**Keitarô**: Sí, aunque hasta dentro de una semana no podré ir a clase. Me he roto la pierna y...  
**Mizuho**: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Y yo me caí encima tuya! ¡Debió de dolerte!  
**Kaolla**: ¡Da igual, si Keitarô aguanta lo que le echen!  
Y acto seguido, Kaolla pateó la cabeza de Keitarô contra el suelo, mientras Mizuho los miraba sudando.  
**Mizuho**: Bueno, si quieres te puedo llevar los apuntes, así no estarás tan perdido cuando llegues la semana que viene.  
**Keitarô**: ¿Euh...? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Muchas gracias!  
**Mizuho**: ¡De nada!  
Naru había estado todo el rato mirando la escena y, por alguna razón que desconocía, la incomodaba. Y el hecho de que Keitarô hubiera parecido olvidarla durante todo ese rato no ayudaba para nada, así que decidió que era momento de irse.  
**Naru**: Bueno, me alegro de que tengas ya una amiga en la Tôdai. Ya que solo te hace falta coger el metro y ya no nos necesitas, nosotras volvemos a la residencia.  
**Mizuho**: ¿Qué? ¿Tú también coges este metro?  
**Keitarô**: Sí, ¿tú también?  
**Mizuho**: ¡Sí! ¡Probablemente vivamos cerca! ¡Así me será más fácil llevarte los apuntes!  
**Keitarô**: ¡Jajaja, la verdad es que es una suerte! ¿No te parece, Naru?  
**Naru**: (Sí, sí que lo es, sí...)  
**Keitarô**: Bueno, ¡ahí viene el metro! ¡Naru, Kaolla, dadles recuerdos a las demás!  
Y, con ayuda de Mizuho, Keitarô entró en el metro, dejando a Kaolla y Naru mirando.  
**Kaolla**: Haaalaaaa, ¡así que eso es el metro! ¡Es enorme! (Yo pensaba que era algo de comer, qué decepción...)  
Sin embargo, Naru ni escuchaba los comentarios de Kaolla, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

"Por fin, tras tantos años de estudio, Naru se encuentra frente a los resultados de los exámenes de acceso a la Tôdai, y busca su nombre entre las notas... Pero no está entre los aprobados.  
**Naru**: ¿He... suspendido?  
Naru busca su nombre entre los suspendidos, pero tampoco está.  
**Naru**: ¿Qué...?  
Sigue buscando desesperada su nombre entre los no presentados, pero ni siquiera ahí lo encuentra.  
**Naru**: ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Entonces, una mano le señala hacia una última lista, encabezada por la palabra "Fracasados". Naru se acerca a mirar y ve su nombre escrito decenas de veces.  
**Naru**: ¿¡Cómo que fracasada! ¿¡Quién...!  
Y al darse la vuelta, la mano pertenece a Mizuho, quien está junto a Keitarô ambos con trajes de boda.  
**Naru**: ¿Keitarô...?  
**Keitarô**: Sí, nunca encontré a al chica de la promesa, pero tanto que compartí con Mizuho en clase, que...  
Poco a poco, las imágenes de Keitarô y Mizuho junto a la de la Tôdai se iban alejando mientras Naru intentaba correr tras ellos, intentando gritar el nombre de Keitarô, pero ni sus piernas ni su garganta respondían correctamente."

Naru despertó agitada en su cama en la residencia. Tras calmar su respiración intentó aclarar las ideas e intentar recordar qué era verdad y qué había sido un sueño.  
**Naru**: "No puedo creer que haya soñado con esa chica... Además, ¿qué me importa lo que haga con ella ese tonto?"  
**Kaolla**: ¡NAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUU!  
Y Kaolla entró en la habitación tirando la puerta abajo.  
**Naru**: ¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué haces, Kaolla!  
**Kaolla**: La nueva novia de Keitarô está abajo, ¡la he visto, la he visto, la he visto!  
**Naru**: ¿La nueva nov...?  
Y Naru salió corriendo quedándose en las escaleras, donde vio que, efectivamente, en el salón estaba Mizuho hablando animadamente con la abuela Hinata.  
**Naru**: ¿Qué...?  
**Kitsune**: Hmm, ¿una nueva rival en el amor para Naru?  
Naru se asustó al escuchar la voz de la chica.  
**Naru**: ¿¡Pero de qué hablas, Kitsune! ¡Me da igual lo que Keitarô haga!  
Kitsune se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se empezó a reir.  
**Kitsune**: Vaya, cómo te delatas tú sola, Naru, ¿así que de verdad esa chica está por Keitarô? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?  
Naru sintió como si un bloque de cemento cayera encima al haber sido delatada de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Kaolla ya había saltado al salón con su humor habitual, saltando sobre el cuello de Mizuho.  
**Kaolla**: ¡Hola, nueva novia de Keitarô!  
**Mizuho**: ¿¡Nueva qué! ¡Qué va, qué va! Si lo acabo de conocer, yo n... Espera, a tí te conozco.  
Naru bajó corriendo las escaleras nerviosa y saludó.  
**Naru**: ¡Hola, Mizuho! ¡Qué casualidad, tú aquí! Ayer no nos presentamos correctamente, yo soy Naru Narusegawa y ella es Kaolla Su.  
**Mizuho**: Oh, sí, las amigas de Keitarô. Encantada de conoceros.  
**Hinata**: Vaya, así que os conoceis, qué pequeño es el mundo. Naru y Kaolla son residentes aquí, y Keitarò es mi nieto.  
**Mizuho**: ¿Keitarô es su nieto, abuela? ¡Vaya, ésto sí que es una sorpresa!  
Naru observaba sorprendida la conversación, preguntándose qué relación habría entre esas dos.

Un rato más tarde, Naru y Mizuho caminan, la primera en dirección al instituto y la segunda a la Tôdai, aprovechando que pueden compartir parte del camino.  
**Naru**: Así que conoces a la abuela de hace tiempo.  
**Mizuho**: Ajá, cuando yo era más pequeña vivía cerca de la residencia, y mis padres solían llevarme a jugar a un parque que está cerca de la residencia.  
**Naru**: Ah sí, ya sé cual es. Pues vaya, es posible entonces que ya conocieras a Keitarô desde aquel entonces. Él también jugaba en ese parque.  
**Mizuho**: ¡Vaya, claro, es posible!  
**Naru**: Se te ve muy emocionada.  
**Mizuho**: No, solo es que... Es una tontería.  
Naru la miró desconcertada.  
**Naru**: ¿Una tontería?  
**Mizuho**: Sí, bueno, es que me he acordado de uno de los niños con los que jugaba, y...  
Naru tragó saliva con miedo.  
**Naru**: ¿Y crees que podría ser Keitarô?  
**Mizuho**: Es posible... ya que ese niño también quería entrar en la Tôdai... igual que yo.  
Naru se estremeció, mientras Mizuho se echaba a reir avergonzada.  
**Mizuho**: Jajaja, sería demasiada casualidad que fuera el mismo niño, seguro que por la residencia pasaron muchos niños que querían entrar en la Tôdai.  
Tras decir ésto, se quedó mirando al cielo sonriendo.  
**Mizuho**: Pero estaría bien que fuera él.  
Naru se quedó mirándola sorprendida y se sintió culpable por los celos que estaba sintiendo. ¿Quién era ella para intentar acabar con una historia tan bonita? Mizuho se percató entonces de lo que estaba diciendo.  
**Mizuho**: ¡Eh, pero no te lo tomes por donde no es! ¡No estoy intentando quitarte a Keitarô ni nada así!  
Naru entonces se alarmó al escuchar ese comentario.  
**Naru**: ¿¡Qui... quitármelo! ¿¡De qué hablas! ¡Ese cretino y yo no tenemos nada! ¿¡Me crees tan loca para liarme con él!  
Mizuho se rió traviesa.  
**Mizuho**: Pues a mí me parece bastante mono.  
**Naru**: Salvo por la comparación con el animal, no sé qué le ves de mono...  
**Mizuho**: Pues me alegro de saber que a tí no te gusta, porque no me gustaría interponerme.  
Naru la miró sorprendida, y justo llegaron a un cruce donde Mizuho se despidió de Naru, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba en estado catatónico pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Academia de educación secundaria Kanagawa.  
Las clases han comenzado una vez más, como cada año, de forma bastante animada. Muchos alumnos intercambian las experiencias que han tenido en las vacaciones y se prometen ser mejores estudiantes que el año anterior... sabiendo muchos que no va a ser así. Una chica pelirroja entra en la clase sin hacer caso a nadie y se sienta en un pupitre, saca un libro y empieza a leer concentrada, aunque poco a poco su mente empieza a divagar.  
**Naru**: "Naru, concéntrate, las notas del año pasado no fueron muy buenas, si no te pones las pilas nunca entrarás en la Tôdai... Aunque, ¿para qué quiero entrar en la Tôdai? ¿Por la promesa del profesor Seta? Ese idiota no se merece que mantenga esa promesa después de lo que hizo... Además, si entro en la Tôdai, tendré que ver todos los días a ese inepto de Keitarô, que para ese entonces ya sabrá que Mizuho es la chica de su promesa... ¿Y eso qué más me da? Yo lo que tengo que pensar es en mi futuro, me da igual lo que haga ese cretino..."  
De pronto, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una explosión en el techo de repente cambió toda la decoración de la clase, convirtiéndolo en un salón de fiesta completamente lujoso. Una banda de músicos se dedicaba a tocar encima de un escenario que estaba donde antes había habido una pizarra, y la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella un apuesto chico de pelo castaño con un ramo de flores que se acercó lentamente a Naru, se arrodilló delante de ella y, ofreciéndole el ramo, habló.  
**Chico**: Naru Narusegawa, bella entre las bellas, luz en la oscuridad de este harapiento instituto, ¿aceptarías mi humilde proposición y me concederías una cita?  
Desde el pasillo del instituto la gente comentaba lo pomposo y cursi que había sido todo, además de lo irónico de que llamara "humilde" a todo el espectáculo que se había montado.  
**Naru**: "¿Y este chico quién es? No lo había visto en la vida... La verdad es que se ha pasado un poco con todo ésto, la verdad es que me intimida un poco..." Eh... ¿Y tu nombre es...?  
El chico se incorporó mientras se ajustaba la corbata y hablaba con orgullo.  
**Chico**: Me alegro de que lo preguntes, aunque este será el segundo año que compartimos clase, es evidente que estás por encima de la vanal vida del instituto, algo que siempre me ha gustado de tí. Para tu información, soy un miembro de la importante (y muy rica) familia Sakata, mi nombre es Kentaro.  
**Naru**: ¿¡Keitarô!  
**Kentaro**: ¡NO! Ejem... No, con N, Kentaro.  
**Naru**: "Sí, este chico tiene razón, siempre he pasado de la vida del instituto, por eso me acabo fijando en cualquier idiota que aparece en mi vida, tal vez debería cambiar eso..." ¡Está bien, acepto!  
Kentaro miró sonriendo.  
**Kentaro**: No te arrepentirás, bella dama, te iré a buscar a la residencia en la que vives a las cinco de la tarde.  
**Naru**: ¿C... cómo sabes dónde vivo...?  
De pronto, una voz desde la puerta interrumpió la conversación.  
**Profesor**: ¿¡Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí! ¡Keitarô! ¿¡Ésto es cosa tuya!  
**Kentaro**: ¡Es Kentaro! ¡KE-N-TA-RO!  
**Naru**: "Supongo que es lo mejor..."

* * *

**Kitsune**: ¿No tenías tú una cita esta tarde?  
Naru se sobresaltó cuando Kitsune entró en su cuarto y dijo eso.  
**Naru**: ¿¡Q... qué! ¿¡Cómo sabes tú eso!  
**Kitsune**: Por el amor de dios, ¿realmente con la que ha montado ese tipo te crees que hay alguien en el instituto que no se haya enterado?  
**Naru**: Ya... cierto...  
**Kitsune**: Parece que por fin has renunciado a Keitarô, ¡tendré que ir yo a por él ahora!  
**Naru**: ¿¡Qué! ¡No he renunciado a él, nunca he ido a por él!  
**Kitsune**: Ya, ya, eso dices ahora...  
**Naru**: Además, no creo que se fije en tí...  
_**Mizuho**: Es posible... ya que ese niño también quería entrar en la Tôdai... igual que yo._  
**Kitsune**: ¿Qué dices?  
**Naru**: ¡Nada, nada!  
**Kitsune**: (Siempre que hablamos de Keitarô dices cosas raras...) Bueno, de todos modos, ¿no vas a prepararte? ¡Es casi la hora!  
**Naru**: ¿Pre... prepararme? ¡Ya estoy lista!  
**Kitsune**: ¿De verdad vas a ir así a una cita con el tipo más rico de toda la escuela? Qué poco coqueta eres, hija.  
En efecto, Naru simplemente iba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros.  
**Naru**: Pero es que tampoco quiero...  
**Kitsune**: ¡Escucha! ¡Si en una de esas lograras llegar a algo con este tipo, acabarías viviendo como una reina! ¡Su familia tiene millones y millones! ¡Es sin duda lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida! ¡Así que ya te vas preparando porque es casi la hora de que llegue ese tal Keitarô!  
**Kentaro**: ¡ES KENTARO! Ejem...  
Naru y Kitsune miraron hacia el balcón y vieron un montón de humo que se fue disipando hasta que acabó mostrando un helicóptero en el que se encontraba Kentaro con otro ramo de flores, y una pasarela que llegaba justo hasta el balcón de Naru.  
**Kentaro**: No te preocupes, mi dulce Naru, pues estás bella sin importar el atuendo que lleves.  
**Kitsune**: (Pues sí que es cursi, sí...)  
**Naru**: Ah, hola, Keitarô, llegas un poco pronto, ¿no?  
**Kentaro**: ¡QUE ES KENTARO, PARDIEZ! Ejem... La impaciencia era superior a mí, ¿me harás el favor de subirte a mi humilde vehículo?  
Naru se quedó mirándola un poco abrumada, y no fue hasta que Kitsune la empujó que no se movió.  
**Kitsune**: (Venga, anda, que aunque sea un pomposo y un cursi, tiene pasta para comprar Japón entera tres veces...)  
Y el helicóptero partió con Naru y Keitarô a bordo.  
**Kentaro**: ¿¡TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡QUE ME LLAMO KENTARO!  
Ups, lo siento.

* * *

En una cafetería, Naru se comía tranquilamente un helado mientras notaba la mirada fija de Kentaro sobre ella. Llegaba a un punto en que la situación la estaba haciendo sentir bastante incómoda.  
**Kentaro**: Lamento que ese restaurante no fuera de tu gusto.  
**Naru**: Oh no, no te disculpes... Solo que era un poco... Mucho...  
Básicamente, Kentaro se había empeñado en llevarla al restaurante más caro de todo Tokyo, lo cual había abrumado a Naru.  
**Kentaro**: ¿Poco? Está bien, haré un par de llamadas y en una hora podremos estar comiendo en el piso más alto de la Torre Eiffel.  
**Naru**: No no no no, si esto está genial, ¡en serio! (Además, ¿cómo vamos a llegar tan rápido a Francia?)  
Entonces Naru escuchó un par de voces familiares a su espalda.  
**Keitarô**: Gracias por invitarme, Mizuho.  
**Mizuho**: Es que me daba tanta pena verte ahí encerrado en casa todo el día... ¡Y sobre todo teniendo esta cafetería justo enfrente de tu casa!  
Naru se viró lentamente y vio a la pareja acercarse hacia ellos, de forma que cogió en seguida el menú y se escondió con él, como si estuviera leyendo atareadamente.  
**Naru**: "¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí? ¿No se suponía que ese idiota no podía salir de su casa? ¿Y por qué me estoy escondiendo?"  
**Kentaro**: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que miras, mi pequeña N...?  
Pero antes de que Kentaro pudiera pronunciar su nombre, Naru le había introducido una cuchara llena de helado en su boca.  
**Kentaro**: "¡La bella Naru Narusegawa me ha dado de comer! ¡Qué feliz soy! ¡Soy un experto del arte de ligar!"  
**Naru**: "Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vean... Pero, ¿a qué habrán venido eso aquí?"  
Kentaro terminó de tragar y continuó con sus cursilerías.  
**Kentaro**: Quiero que sepas que ésta es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida.  
Entonces, Naru cayó en la cuenta.  
**Naru**: "¿Esos dos... están teniendo... ¡una cita!"

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Si todavía queda alguien ahí afuera que siga este fic debió de creer que era un chiste al ver una actualización, ¡pero no! ¡Es en serio! ¡He vuelto! Creo que no sé ni cuantos años hace que llevaba abandonado este fanfic, pero bueno, ya dice el refrán que más vale tarde que nunca. Sé que las anteriores veces prometía actualizar a menudo y cosas de esas y nunca las cumplía, así que no las voy a prometer, pero la verdad es que creo que esta vez se va a cumplir, he vuelto con bastantes ganas, no solo con este fanfic sino con algún otro de otra serie que también había dejado a medias (e incluso alguno nuevo del que ya tengo escrito algo). A ver si la fuga no se me acaba rápido. Y, antes que nada, agradecer a toda esa gente que me ha seguido mandando reviews durante todo este tiempo, me es difícil nombrarlos a todos, porque ya hasta he perdido la cuenta de cuantos han sido. Respecto al transcurso del fic, he llegado con nuevas ideas y nuevos objetivos, espero mostrar todo lo que pasa por mi mente ahora mismo y que el fanfic no vuelva a quedarse cogiendo polvo en algún rincón. Y espero que les guste estas nuevas historias que tengo preparadas, empezando por la trama de Mizuho que empieza a tomar forma en este episodio con, además, la inclusión de un clásico del anime, Kentaro Sakata. Cualquier comentario, reclamación o amenaza de muerte será aceptada en los sitios habituales, y si hacen el favor de visitar mi perfil y leerlo, lo agradecería.

* * *

Episodio 17:  
Doble cita, dobles celos


	17. Doble cita, dobles celos

_¿Y si Keitarô hubiera aprobado a la primera?_  
por M³

* * *

Episodio 17: Doble cita, dobles celos

* * *

Antes de empezar...  
Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
Lo escrito en **negrita** indica quién habla o piensa.  
Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.  
Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.  
Ahora si, disfruten del fic.

* * *

Keitarô y Mizuho charlaban animadamente, sin reparar en la persona que, a no mucha distancia de ellos, no soltaba el menú de la cafetería, ya que de momento era el único escondite con el que contaba.  
**Kentaro**: ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Quieres algo más?  
Naru negó con la cabeza moviendo la carta con ella, provocando una imagen bastante cómica.  
**Kentaro**: Si es por el dinero, sabes que no tienes que preocuparte.  
Naru repitió el gesto.  
**Kentaro**: Vamos, háblame, ¿por qué tan tímida de repente, N...?  
Otra cucharada de helado interrumpió al joven ricachón, que casi se atragantó, pero volvió a disfrutarlo.  
**Kentaro**: "Tal vez sea un poco brusca, pero me está dando de comer... ¡Ésto es una auténtica cita!"  
**Naru**: "Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí sin que me vean... ¿Qué pensarían si me vieran en esta situación?"

"**Mizuho**: Vaya, Naru, veo que era verdad que Keitarô no te interesaba para nada.  
**Keitarô**: Bueno, Naru, espero que seas tan feliz con Keitarô tal como lo somos Mizuho y yo.  
Y Mizuho y Keitarô ríen alegremente mientras su imagen cada vez se aleja más de Naru.  
**Kentaro**: (¿Ni en fantasías podeis decir mi nombre bien?)"

**Naru**: "¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que piensen o hagan esos dos? ¡Sí, he venido a una cita y estoy intentando pasármelo bien!"  
Naru bajó un poco la carta del menú viendo la imagen de Kentaro llorando de felicidad aún con la cuchara en la boca.  
**Naru**: "Aunque no es precisamente fácil..."

A pocos metros de ellos, otra pareja se lo pasaba bastante mejor, hablando tranquilamente de temas triviales sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.  
**Mizuho**: ¿Así que estuviste en Okinawa? ¡Qué envidia! Yo rara vez he salido de Tokyo.  
**Keitarô**: Pues deberías ir, tiene unas playas geniales.  
**Mizuho**: Tal vez podríamos ir las próximas vacaciones...  
Keitarô se sorprendió por la manera al mismo tiempo dulce y tímida en que Mizuho dijo esa frase.  
**Keitarô**: ¿Uh? ¿Podríamos?  
Mizuho se alteró al sentirse delatada y se asustó nerviosa.  
**Mizuho**: ¿¡Qué... qué...! Quiero decir... O sea... ¡No quiero decir nada! Solo que... ¡Si tanto te gustó y... y...!  
**Keitarô**: ¡Sí, suena como un buen plan!  
Mizuho suspiró relajada al ver que Keitarô no era demasiado espabilado.  
**Keitarô**: Además, podríamos ir a visitar a Mutsumi, es una buena chica, ¡aunque está algo loca! ¡Ah! ¡Y a lo mejor, Naru también se viene! Ella creo que también se lo pasó bien cuando fuimos.  
Mizuho se entristeció.  
**Mizuho**: Así que... ¿Fuiste con Naru?  
**Keitarô**: Sí, y por el camino nos fuimos encontrando con todas las otras chicas: Kaolla, Shinobu, Kitsune, Motoko... ¡Y Mutsumi, por supuesto! ¡Fue muy divertido!  
Mizuho lo miró algo raro por este comentario.  
**Keitarô**: Vaya, creo que necesito ir un momento al lavabo... ¡Ahora vuelvo!  
Keitarô intentó levantarse mientras Mizuho se alarmaba.  
**Mizuho**: ¡Espera, que te ayudo!  
Pero con la mala pata de Keitarô acrecentada por los nervios de Mizuho, ambos cayeron al suelo, Keitarô cayendo encima de Mizuho y, por supuesto, con su mano encima de algo que no debería tocar.  
**Mizuho**: ¿Qué hac...?  
**Naru**: ¡ES QUE NO VAS A CAMBIAR NUNCA!  
Y Keitarô voló directamente al baño del golpe. Entonces fue cuando Mizuho la miró sorprendida.  
**Mizuho**: ¡Naru! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
La chica entonces se alarmó al darse cuenta de que se había descubierto.  
**Naru**: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no estaba...! O sea, yo...  
Entonces, Kentaro se levantó y se puso al lado de la pelirroja.  
**Kentaro**: Naru estaba disfrutando de una agradable velada junto a mí, Kentaro Sakata. ¿Puedo saber cual es su nombre, bella señorita?  
**Mizuho**: ¿Mi nombre, dices? Pues... ¿Has dicho que te llamas Keitarô?  
Naru hacía gestos de negación mientras el chaval ardía en cólera.  
**Kentaro**: ¡QUE NO! ¡QUE ES KENTARO! ¡CON UNA MALDITA N! ¡KE-N-TA-RO! ¿¡TAN DIFÍCIL ES DE ENTENDER!  
Entonces, Keitarô llegó arrastrándose como podía.  
**Keitarô**: ¿Naru? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
**Naru**: ¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿No se suponía que estabas postrado en cama sin poder salir?  
**Mizuho**: Eso... ha sido culpa mía. Me daba tanta pena y viviendo aquí al lado, pues... Pensé que le vendría bien despejarse...  
**Naru**: Ya veo lo bien que se despeja, ya...  
**Keitarô**: (¿Y tú quién eres?)  
**Kentaro**: (No pienso repetirlo...)  
**Mizuho**: Bueno, pues nuestra idea ahora era ir al cine... ¿Os apuntais?  
Naru la miró sorprendida sin comprender por qué les estaba invitando a acompañarles.  
**Naru**: Bueno, yo no tenía pensado...  
**Mizuho**: ...  
**Naru**: Va... vale... ¿Vamos con ellos, Keitarô?  
Kentaro suspiró resignado, cansado de repetir siempre lo mismo.  
**Kentaro**: Está bien...  
**Keitarô**: (Así que te llamas Keitarô, ¿eh? Mmm, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?)  
**Naru**: (Dime que estás de broma...)  
**Kentaro**: (Yo mato a alguien...)

* * *

Poco después, los cuatro caminaban de camino al cine, aunque se había producido un curioso e inesperado cambio de parejas: adelantadas caminaban Naru y Mizuho mientras unos metros a sus espaldas, Kentaro ayudaba a Keitarô a caminar con sus muletas.

**Naru**: (¿Y a qué viene esta idea de que vayamos con vosotros? Después de lo que me dijiste esta mañana, pensé que querrías estar a solas con Keitarô...)  
**Mizuho**: (Es que... Verás... Me da mucha vergüenza quedarme a solas con él... Además, tú podrías darme algún consejo...)  
**Naru**: (¿Qué clase de consejo quieres? ¡Es un patético pervertido! ¡No puede tener complicación ninguna!)  
**Mizuho**: (Pero es que... Cada vez que hablamos... Siempre acaba hablando de tí por algún motivo...)  
Naru en ese momento notó una sensación extraña que podría haberse clasificado como alegría, pero, al no entender el por qué, decidió intentar ignorarla... sin éxito.  
**Naru**: (¿De... de mí? ¿Qué dice ese idiota de mí?)  
**Mizuho**: (Siempre habla de las cosas que habeis hecho y de lo bien que os lo pasais... Parece que fueseis pareja...)  
Naru, como siempre, se alarmó con el comentario.  
**Naru**: (¿¡Q-q-q-qué! ¡No, no, no, para nada! Lo único que le pasa a ese idiota es que nunca antes había pasado tiempo con una chica y se emociona, pero...)  
**Mizuho**: (No importa, Naru.)  
Naru se sorprendió por la sonrisa que puso la chica.  
**Mizuho**: (Keitarô me gusta y por eso, voy a luchar por él.)  
La determinación de la chica provocó otra extraña sensación en Naru, esta vez no tan agradable.

Pocos metros atrás...  
**Keitarô**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Keitarô!  
**Kentaro**: (Que te he dicho que es Kentaro...)  
**Keitarô**: Por cierto, ¿qué haciais tú y Naru allí? ¿Eres su primo o algo así?  
**Kentaro**: Oh... Veo que no te has enterado que esta noche, Naru se ha rendido a los pies del encanto y el dinero del último miembro de la familia Sakata.  
**Keitarô**: ¿Y quién es ese tal Sakata?  
**Kentaro**: ¡Soy yo, idiota!  
**Keitarô**: ¿Tú...? ¡Espera! ¡Naru y tú teneis una cita!  
**Kentaro**: ¿No es evidente?  
**Keitarô**: Pero... Pero... Pero... Naru no... Ella no... ¡Naru no saldría con un tipo como tú!  
**Kentaro**: Todas las chicas se rinden ante la galantería y el dinero, amigo mío. (Además, ¿qué significa ese "como tú" si ni siquiera me conoces?)  
**Keitarô**: ¡Para nada! ¡Naru no es de ese tipo de chica! Ella es inteligente, es independiente... (Algo bruta, también.)  
**Kentaro**: Me temo que estás muy equivocado, mi querido amigo, y te lo demostraré robándole un beso antes de que acabe la noche.  
**Keitarô**: (¿¡Quéee!)  
**Kentaro**: (Tampoco es para ponerse así, es un simple beso, nada más.)  
**Naru**: ¿De qué hablais, chicos?  
Los dos chicos se asustaron al sentirse descubiertos, y ambos sonrieron tontamente a las chicas que se habían acercado de nuevo a ellos.  
**Kentaro**: De nada, de nada, solo estaba conociendo a mi nuevo amigo, Kentar... digo... ¡Keitarô!  
**Mizuho**: Bueno, ya hemos llegado al cine, pero solo quedan entradas para una película...  
Los tres miraron, sorprendiéndose por la única película que podrían ver.

* * *

Mizuho, Keitarô, Naru y Kentaro estaban ya sentados en la sala de cine. Mizuho ni miraba la película debatiéndose en qué hacer, Keitarô miraba de reojo a la otra pareja algo preocupado, Naru simplemente refunfuñaba de fastidio y Kentaro maldecía para sus adentros cómo se había torcido su idea de "una velada perfecta".  
**Naru**: Vaya una idea para una cita... Una peli de artes marciales... Habrase visto...  
**Kentaro**: (Es que mi idea original ni siquiera incluía el cine... Y menos uno público...)  
**Keitarô**: (¿De verdad es una cita?)  
**Naru**: En fin, ya que estamos aquí, supongo que habrá que disfrutar de la película.  
Naru se recostó en su asiento fastidiada y empezó a ver la película, aunque su vista poco a poco empezó a dirigirse de reojo hacia la pareja que tenía sentada al lado. No podía ver a Mizuho ya que Keitarô estaba sentada entre ambas, pero suponía que algo debía de estar tramando.  
**Naru**: "Naru, deja de preocuparte ya... Si a esa chica le gusta Keitarô, ¡bien por ellos! ¿Y por qué ese idiota no para de hablar de mí? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que así espanta a las chicas, que podrían pensar que él y yo estamos...? ¡Pero qué absurdo!"  
Keitarô, resignado, también se recostó para disfrutar de la película, pero pronto empezó a mirar de reojo a su izquierda, preguntándose lo que estaría tramando Kentaro, sentado al otro lado de Naru.  
**Keitarô**: "No me creo que Kentaro vaya a lograr nada... Naru no es de ese tipo de chicas... Pero ella ha reconocido que es una cita... Yo pensaba que... Bueno, ella y yo no tenemos nada, pero... La promesa de hace 13 años... ¿No eres tú, Naru?"  
Y, aunque ambos se habían olvidado de sus respectivas citas, estas no se habían olvidado de ellos, y Mizuho se recostó sobre Keitarô sorprendiendo al chico. Mientras tanto, Kentaro había decidido empezar a acercarse lentamente a Naru, la cual en ese momento vio una trepidante escena de acción en la pantalla y se emocionó... golpeando a los dos chicos a sus lados al imitar los movimientos que veía en la pantalla.  
**Naru**: ¡SÍ! ¡DALE ASÍ!  
Sin embargo, el golpe de Naru provocó que Keitarô cayera sobre Mizuho, cayendo su cara entre sus pechos. La chica pegó un grito asustada al tiempo que golpeaba al chico en dirección hacia Naru.  
**Naru**: ¡Siempre igual!  
Y Keitarô atravesó toda la sala golpeándose contra la pantalla.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, los cuatro estaban ya en la escalera que conducía a la residencia Hinata, los dos chicos bastante magullados, mientras volvían a ir separados por sexos.  
**Naru**: (¿Y entonces, no has logrado nada hoy?)  
**Mizuho**: (No... Realmente se ha pasado la noche pendiente de tí... Es evidente que le gustas tú...)  
Naru volvió a sentir la sensación agradable de antes, pero se la intentó quitar de la mente cuanto antes.  
**Naru**: (Tranquila, la próxima vez, no estaré cerca, lo prometo.)  
**Mizuho**: (Pero...)  
**Naru**: (¿Pero...?)  
**Mizuho**: (Me he dado cuenta de que tú también te has pasado la noche pendiente de él...)  
Una vez más, Naru volvió a exaltarse.  
**Naru**: (¿¡Qué! ¿¡Yo! ¡No, qué va! Yo no... ¡Solo quería asegurarme de que no te hiciera nada... Que ese chico es muy suelto...)  
Mizuho sonrió debilmente.  
**Mizuho**: (Gracias...)  
**Naru**: (¿Euh? ¿Por qué?)  
**Mizuho**: (Por ayudarme y animarme.)  
Naru sonrió, aunque en su interior tenía una mezcla de sensaciones que no lograba entender.  
**Naru**: (No es nada...)

**Keitarô**: Al final no has cumplido lo que dijiste...  
**Kentaro**: La noche todavía no ha acabado... (Por cierto, ¿por qué habeis venido con nosotros hasta aquí?)  
**Keitarô**: (La verdad es que no lo sé... Yo debería estar guardando reposo...)  
**Naru**: ¡Eh, chicos!  
Los dos volvieron a asustarse al casi ser pillados de nuevo al llegar al final de la escalera.  
**Naru**: ¿Qué os pasa?  
**Kentaro**: Na... Nada... No nos pasa nada...  
**Naru**: Bueno, supongo que aquí me despido de todos. Ha sido una noche divertida.  
**Mizuho**: ¡Sí! ¡Deberíamos repetirlo!  
Kentaro entonces aprovechó para acercarse a Naru, rodeándola con un brazo mientras agarraba una de sus manos con el otro.  
**Kentaro**: Cualquier velada es maravillosa si tú, mi dulce Naru, estás en ella.  
**Naru**: Esto... Eh... Gracias... Supongo...  
**Kentaro**: Y, aunque esta sea la primera de una lista de noches inolvidables a tu lado, creo que en la próxima ocasión deberíamos concentrarnos en conocernos en un ambiente más íntimo.  
**Naru**: Bueno... No sé yo si...  
La cara de Kentaro estaba a unos pocos centímetros de una horrorizada Naru cuando de pronto, un pie moreno golpeó la cara del ricachón lanzándolo por los aires.  
**Kaolla**: ¡Eh, mirad, el novio rico de Naru también hace movimientos graciosos!  
**Kitsune**: Vaya, vaya... ¿Keitarô? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
**Shinobu**: ¡Ke... Kei... Keitarô! ¡Me... me alegro de verte! ¡Espero que te mejores pronto!  
**Kaolla**: ¿Sois novios todos? ¿Puedo yo también?  
**Naru**: ¿¡Pero qué dices, Kaolla!  
**Keitarô**: Bueno, supongo que debería irme a casa a poner la pierna en reposo.  
**Mizuho**: ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Me había olvidado por completo! ¡Te ayudo!  
Mizuho se acercó a Keitarô para ayudarlo a caminar y ambos se despidieron de las chicas.  
**Keitarô**: Bueno, chicas, cuando esté mejor, vendré a haceros una visita. Portaos bien, ¿eh?  
**Shinobu**: S... ¡Sí!  
**Kaolla**: ¡Trae algo de comer!  
**Mizuho**: Bueno, hasta otra. Y, Naru... Muchas gracias.  
Naru se sorprendió y se quedo mirando a la pareja irse, mientras otra sensación incómoda la recorría.  
**Kitsune**: ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?  
**Naru**: ¿¡Eh! ¿¡El qué! ¡Nada, no ha pasado nada!  
**Kitsune**: Mmm... Parece que la cosa se va a poner cada vez más interesante.

No muy lejos de allí, sobre un tejado...  
**Kentaro**: Supongo que he perdido la apuesta...

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Y aquí estamos con el décimoséptimo episodio de este fic. Como no-prometí la última vez, este nuevo episodio ha llegado bastante pronto en comparación a como fue durante bastante tiempo la frecuencia de actualización en este fanfic. Incluso he tardado un poco más de lo que tenía previsto debido al final del verano y esas cosas. Bueno, he terminado este pequeño arco argumental de introducción de la nueva chica, pero, por supuesto, todavía tenemos Mizuho para rato. Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer a Kei-300 por sus reviews y sus ánimos para que continuara con el fic. Y, como ya dije en el episodio anterior, un paseo por mi perfil y ver lo que ahí tengo escrito les podría interesar si les gusta este fanfiction, para que a partir de ahora puedan leerlo en su "versión original".

* * *

Episodio 18:

Viaje al centro de la residencia Hinata


End file.
